


Gotham City Immortals

by Stefanobrancol1



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Highlander
Genre: Batman (all media), F/M, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Highlander Immortals, M/M, Multi, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanobrancol1/pseuds/Stefanobrancol1
Summary: Era (ne resterà) soltanto uno, SirJim Gordon non sa che esistono gli immortali. Non sa di conoscerne già uno. Non sa che sta per diventarlo.It was (there can be) only one, SirJim Gordon doesn’t know Immortals exist. He doesn’t know he met one already. He doesn’t know he’s about to become one





	1. Chapter 1

<==========================>

[Jim’s]  
Non ti svegli al mattino pensando: “oggi muoio”.  
Quando fai un mestiere come il mio, sempre a contatto col crimine, e con la morte, la sensazione, il presagio, é talmente ingranato nel sistema che finisci per ignorarlo, come la spia delle cinture dell’ auto, che lampeggia da sempre e non ci badi più.  
Il mio cicalino l’ho spento il giorno che ho messo, per la prima volta, piede in IRAQ anni fa e non l’ho mai riacceso. Se lo facessi non riuscirei più ad alzarmi dal letto.  
Se l’avessi riacceso questa mattina forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente ed a quest’ora non sarei qui, con venti centimetri di acciaio piantati in petto.  
Morto.  
Già, morto.  
Bell’affare.  
Devo ammettere d’essere perplesso.  
Non che mi aspettassi la grande luce bianca o San Pietro ai cancelli dorati, ma credevo che la morte fosse, come posso dire, più definitiva.  
Di certo non mi aspettavo di stare fermo qui a chiedermi: e adesso?  
Almeno ha smesso di far male.  
Prima che finisse tutto. Prima di questa quiete irreale, il dolore aveva raggiunto livelli intollerabili. Prima del colpo finale, credo d’essere stato ferito gravemente, e ovunque potesse far male, ma senza uccidere.  
Maledetto pagliaccio psicopatico.  
Maledetto il circo che ha attirato l’attenzione di questo pagliaccio psicopatico.  
Maledetti i corpi senza testa dei pagliacci del circo e le teste senza corpo dei trapezisti e dei domatori del circo.  
Maledetto il maggiordomo inglese degli Wayne e maledetto io per aver creduto che i maggiordomi inglesi andassero in giro a decapitare la gente.  
I maggiordomi non decapitano la gente. I pagliacci psicopatici lo fanno.  
Lo sanno anche i bambini. Chi ha mai visto un bambino avere una crisi di panico davanti ad un maggiordomo, per di più inglese?  
Magari se, come me, l’avessero incontrato per la prima volta ricoperto del sangue degli Wayne, forse un qualche brivido lungo la schiena l’avrebbero avvertito, ma col senno di poi devo ammettere che squilibrati come Joe Chill e pagliacci psicopatici come questo Joker sono di certo più in alto dei maggiordomi nella casistica dei potenziali decapitatori.  
Se solo il corpo di Joe Chill non fosse ricomparso, a sua volta senza testa, solo pochi giorni dopo l’aggressione agli Wayne, la risoluzione del caso sulla morte di Thomas Wayne ed il ferimento di Martha e di Bruce sarebbe stato una passeggiata nel parco. Un’ascia bipenne era la causa di tutte le ferite, mortali e non, e su quell’ascia, oltre al sangue degli Wayne e di altri malcapitati, c’erano solo impronte di Joe Chill.  
Il signor Pennyworth, non ancora maggiordomo degli Wayne, aveva fatto tutte le cose giuste. Aveva chiamato il 911, soccorso i feriti per quanto gli fosse possibile. Non era riuscito a salvare Thomas Wayne, ma era merito suo se Martha e Bruce erano sopravvissuti.  
Ai medici che si erano complimentati per il suo zelo aveva risposto di aver fatto molta pratica al fronte. Non aveva specificato quale, ma tanto ormai uno vale l’altro.  
A me, durante l’interrogatorio di routine aveva detto di non aver visto l’uomo, ma solo l’ascia bipenne ed i corpi a terra.  
Soffriva molto per non essere riuscito a salvare il signor Wayne ed affermava che le ultime parole di Thomas erano state “salva Martha e Bruce… proteggili”.  
Due settimane dopo, già in veste di maggiordomo, scortava a casa Bruce e dopo altre due Martha.  
Tra le due dimissioni, il corpo senza testa di Joe Chill veniva rinvenuto nel fiume. La testa più a monte, incastrata in una nicchia del pilone del ponte della ferrovia.  
Taglio netto, quasi chirurgico.  
Per il medico legale, un colpo singolo, orizzontale, da sinistra a destra. Paragonato al macello fatto dall’ascia bipenne, questo taglio poteva definirsi raffinato, fin quasi elegante.  
Elegante e raffinato, come un ex maggiore della S.A.S britannica, reinventatosi maggiordomo, e con uno stato di servizio con tanti omissis da far gridare “trova e distruggi” dai campanili di tutte le chiese di Gotham.  
Mi rendo conto che come indizio era debole, ma a mia discolpa posso dire che Pennyworth ha una lama nel bastone da passeggio. Me lo ha pure prestato perché lo facessi analizzare. Ovvio che non ci fosse niente, basta guardare come lustra l’argenteria. Pomposo bastardo.  
É normale che ricominci a far male?  
Ok, male é una parola grossa. Più un lontano sentore, come il ricordo di un prurito ad una mano che non hai più. Non so se mi spiego.  
Proprio al centro del petto, dove la lama di quel bastardo d’un pagliaccio m’ha reciso l’aorta.  
Si, lo ammetto, la prima volta che ho visto il pagliaccio, il Joker, ho pensato fosse Pennyworth, ma questo perché sono un testone cocciuto , perché sotto tutto quel cerone poteva esserci chiunque, e perché le vittime erano tre pagliacci di una trasmissione televisiva per bambini trovati decapitati nel loro camerino. Stiamo ancora cercando le teste.  
La volta dopo ha bruciato un circo e rapito i trapezisti, John e Mary Grayson. Sfortunatamente quella volta le teste le abbiamo ritrovate. In due cappelliere. Lasciate di proposito sotto il portico di casa mia.  
La scientifica non aveva ancora finito di fare i rilievi che Barbara stava già caricando valigie e bambini in auto pronta a mettere quanta più strada possibile tra lei e Gotham.  
Si é fermata solo due giorni dopo, una volta raggiunta la cittadina meno violenta del Nord America. É oltre il confine, ci fa un freddo porco trecento giorni l’anno ed i bambini già dicono “scusa” come ogni bravo canadese.  
Io non riuscirei a viverci cinque minuti senza impazzire dalla noia.  
Non che la morte sia tutta questa allegria.  
Mi spiace solo che debbano tornare per il mio funerale. Con quel pazzo maniaco ancora a piede libero nessuno é al sicuro qui a Gotham.  
Spero si accontenti d’avermi ucciso e si dimentichi della mia famiglia.  
Non ha mai cercato di avvicinare Richard Grayson dopo aver ammazzato i suoi genitori.  
Povero bambino. Spero che stare con gli Wayne lo aiuti a superare tutto questo.  
Avrei tanto voluto, per lui e tutte le altre famiglie delle vittime, andarmene portando con me quello psicopatico tagliatore di teste, ma nemmeno un caricatore intero è stato abbastanza.  
Che razza d’armatura deve avere sotto il doppio petto. E che fortuna sfacciata. Avrò mirato alla testa almeno metà delle volte. Non è possibile che l’abbia mancato tutte le dannate volte. Ero un fottuto tiratore scelto dei Marines. Il mio stato di servizio ha quasi lo stesso numero di omissis di quello di Pennyworth e anche lui griderebbe “cerca e distruggi” dai campanili di tutte le chiese di Gotham se non fosse secretato.  
Non è un caso se ho capito subito chi fosse Pennyworth. Ne serve uno per riconoscerne un altro.  
Sono certo che al nostro primo incontro Pennyworth abbia calcolato in quante mosse poteva farmi fuori, e lo so perché ho fatto esattamente la stessa cosa.  
Non avrò mai modo di chiedergli quante.  
…  
Quasi lo immagino rispondermi con quella sua pomposa nonchalance anglosassone  
…  
una meno di lei, signore  
…  
Una meno  
…  
…  
Oddio il dolore. Il dolore é intollerabile, lancinante.  
Sento ogni singola ferita come se fosse appena inferta.  
Avessi fiato per urlare non smetterei più, ma ho i polmoni collassati ed anche il solo respirare é uno sforzo disumano.  
Però respiro. E il cuore sta battendo.  
Perché batte? Ho l’aorta recisa. Dovrei già essere dissanguato. Non dovrebbe più scorrere una goccia di sangue, ma scorre. Scorre al punto che lo sento fischiare nelle orecchie.  
Che diavolo succede.  
Vedo rosso. Solo rosso, ma vedo. Proverei a sbattere le palpebre, ma non sopporterei altro dolore.  
Sangue sulle lenti degli occhiali.  
Almeno questo spiega il rosso. Non tutto é folle come sembra.  
Si. Lo é. Lo é. Altrimenti come mi spiego il dannato pagliaccio e Pennyworth che duellano a colpi di spada praticamente sopra la mia carcassa?  
E Pennyworth in kilt?  
Mai visto due picchiare così forte. Stanno usando le spade come fossero martelli. Ad ogni colpo scaricano tante scintille che nemmeno in fonderia si vedrebbero. Se ci fosse benzina sul pavimento, andremmo tutti quanti a fuoco.  
Il pagliaccio improvvisa. Pennyworth maneggia la spada come se non facesse altro da sempre. Probabilmente é così.  
Il pagliaccio sghignazza. É un ghignare continuo. Sovrasta perfino il rumore delle spade che sbattono una contro l’altra. Pennyworth non emette suono.  
Posso sembrare di parte, ma i miei soldi vanno sul maggiordomo. Tutti. Compreso il fondo pensione ed il fondo per l’università dei ragazzi.  
E “ne resterà soltanto uno” cosa diavolo vorrebbe dire? Il pagliaccio non fa che ripeterlo tra una sghignazzata e l’altra.  
É come se gridasse “buon Natale”.  
Fossi capace di muovermi, mi tapperei le orecchie. Non sopporto più il suono di quella maledetta voce.  
Poi in un attimo é tutto finito. Il pagliaccio fa zig invece di zag e la spada di Pennyworth incontra il suo collo dove s’attacca alle spalle. Affonda da sinistra ed esce a destra, senza mai rallentare, come se non ci fosse una spina dorsale da recidere in mezzo.  
Vedo Pennyworth afferrare la testa del pagliaccio e sollevarla, mentre il resto del corpo cade come un sacco vuoto.  
Pennyworth non parla ancora. Non si muove. Respira lentamente. Non tradisce una sola emozione.  
Poi comincia. L’aria si carica d’energia ed all’improvviso sembra di stare tra le colonne di Tesla, ma senza le colonne di Tesla.  
Vedo i fulmini attraversare Pennyworth, che grida e cade sulle ginocchia.  
Li vedo attraversare me, e griderei anche io se mi riuscisse.  
Migliaia di immagini, suoni, sensazioni.  
É tutto così intenso, e caotico, e incredibile. Non saprei come descrivere ciò che sta accadendo. Sono felice di non doverlo fare.  
Forse Pennyworth lo sa. Forse, se tutto questo non é un incubo, glielo chiederò.  
Ora però, se non sto morendo di nuovo, credo di stare per svenire …

[GIORNO 0]


	2. Chapter 2

[GIORNO 0]

[ Dick’s]  
Questa villa é un labirinto. Non so quanti corridoi ho già passato e quante stanze ho già aperto.  
A che servono tante stanze?  
A dormire in una diversa ogni sera?  
Ad ospitare l’intera orchestra sinfonica Gotham?  
A giocare a nascondino col maggiordomo?  
Io, Bruce e la Signora Martha siamo nell’ala est al secondo piano. Una piccola parte del secondo piano dell’ala est. Se la mia stanza non fosse di fronte a quella di Bruce, proprio in fondo al corridoio, non credo che saprei ritrovarla ogni sera. É talmente grande che potrei tenerci il nostro caravan, ed il SUV che lo traina.  
Devo chiedere a Bruce, o ad Alfred, dov’é il caravan. Hanno detto che é qui, da qualche parte, ma col circo ho visto cittadine intere più piccole di quel che loro definiscono “qui da qualche parte”.  
Al piano terra, sempre nell’ala est, c’é una parte che usiamo, come la cucina, la zona giorno, la palestra di Bruce, la libreria dove facciamo i compiti e gli studi della signora Martha e del povero signor Thomas, ed un’altra, enorme, che verrà usata forse una volta l’anno.  
Nella sala dei ricevimenti, dietro l’ingresso principale, avremmo potuto montarci il tendone. Non tutte e tre le piste, ma la principale e le tribune di sicuro.  
A volte mi metto in un angolo e immagino papà, mamma ed io che volteggiamo tra i lampadari come se fossero i nostri trapezi. Finisco sempre col piangere, ma la signora Martha e la psicologa dicono che va bene. Bruce dice che per non piangere non entra nello studio di suo padre, e per lui sono passati più di tre anni.  
Il terzo piano é vuoto. Credo che non sia mai stato usato, il ché lo rende completamente inutile.  
Per esplorare il quarto ci vuole il GPS. É una sorta di magazzino dove tengono tutto quello che può servire ai piani più bassi.  
Ero certo che la stanza di Alfred fosse da qualche parte al quarto, ma ora credo ci vivano solo i fantasmi. Forse la nostra madame Valeska sarebbe in grado di evocarli.  
Bruce continua a dirmi di cercare dietro al quadro, ma quale quadro. Qui ce ne sono a migliaia, e non ho ancora esplorato l’ala ovest.  
“Non diventerai mai un poliziotto se non riesci nemmeno a trovare la stanza di Alfred…”  
Gne, gne, gne. Come se non l’avesse deciso lui che avrei fatto il poliziotto da grande. Non il poliziotto comune, ma detective prima dei 30, capitano entro i 40 e capo della polizia entro i 50.  
Quando gli ho detto che è il sindaco che assume il capo della polizia, mi ha fatto l’occhiolino e risposto: chi pensi che sarà il sindaco di Gotham per allora?  
Bruce é fatto così.  
Alfred mi ha detto che quando i medici gli hanno detto che non avrebbe più camminato, ha chiesto un laptop e si é subito messo a fare ricerche sulle protesi esoscheletriche.  
Ora sta facendo ricerche su un chip che, parole sue, riconnetta il sopra col sotto senza il bisogno di esoscheletro.  
La signora Martha invece mi ha detto che quando è stata risvegliata dal coma farmacologico Bruce aveva già assunto Alfred, licenziato il capo della sezione ricerche e sviluppo delle Wayne industries e promosso Lucius Fox al suo posto.  
Ho conosciuto Lucius Fox. É in gamba. Non come Bruce, ma nessuno é come Bruce.  
Per ottenere da lui il consenso a prendere parte alla terapia psicologica, la signora Martha ha dovuto trattare per giorni e minacciarlo di non fargli prendere il diploma a 12 anni ed iscriversi alla facoltà di cibernetica alla Gotham University.  
“Thomas aveva grandi sogni per Gotham” mi ha detto la signora una mattina a colazione, “ma Bruce sarà quello che li realizzerà, dovesse raderla al suolo e ricostruirla da zero per riuscirci”.  
Non fatico a crederci.

La stanza di Alfred.  
Non é dove l’ho cercata finora, quindi dove potrebbe essere?  
Bruce mi ha lasciato la planimetria della villa davanti alla porta della camera. Sapessi leggerla.  
Bruce sa che non riesco ancora a dormire ed ogni sera mi lancia una sfida. Questa della camera di Alfred va avanti da una settimana, ma sono d’accordo con lui che é meglio insonne in giro per i corridoi che rimbambito dalle medicine.  
Lo diceva sempre anche papà: un acrobata che si sballa é un acrobata spacciato, specie se volteggia a sei metri da terra e sotto non c'è una rete.  
Non penso di dovermi esibire in questi giorni, ma con le cattive abitudini é meglio non cominciare nemmeno.  
Sento un rumore dietro il muro del corridoio, dove arrivano la scala dal piano terra e la colonna dell’ascensore di Bruce, proprio dove c’è il quadro a figura intera del trisavolo tal dei tali che ha fatto questa o quell’altra cosa per Gotham.  
O i topi della villa corrono in moto, o sono le protesi esoscheletriche di Bruce.  
Al circo avevamo muletti a batteria che facevano lo stesso rumore. Lui è Lucius dovranno lavorarci ancora tanto.  
Mi avvicino al quadro e spingo la cornice.  
Click e il quadro ruota sul suo asse centrale, rivelandomi una zona della casa completamente nuova da esplorare e Bruce che mi guarda come se mi stesse aspettando da ore.  
Bruce guarda sempre tutto e tutti come se fossero troppo lenti e gli stessero facendo perdere tempo.  
“Spero che il tuo piano non fosse quello di prendermi di sorpresa”.  
Bruce scuote le spalle e mi fa segno di seguirlo.  
“Così é qui che?” chiedo.  
“Si. Al piano di sotto, ma adesso non abbiamo tempo. Dobbiamo andare…”  
“Andare dove”.  
“Te lo spiego per strada”.  
Lascio che il quadro si chiuda alle mie spalle e affianco Bruce. Cerco sempre di non camminare più forte di lui quando usa le protesi. Sulla sedia a rotelle il problema non si pone. Credo non sfigurerebbe alle para Olimpiadi.  
“Non sapevo ci fosse un’ala della servitù. Fa molto snob tenerci Alfred”.  
“Scherzi? Quando l’ho assunto gli ho offerto la tua stanza. E poi tutte le stanze tra la mia e quella di mamma. È lui che ha insistito per la stanza del maggiordomo… che tra l’altro è un appartamento in piena regola. L’ultimo maggiordomo prima di Alfred ci viveva con la moglie e tre figli. Ma era prima che io nascessi, se non prima che papà tornasse dall’Iraq e sposasse mamma”.  
“Tuo papà é stato in Iraq”?  
“Yup. Medico dell’esercito”.  
“Wow”!  
Saliamo su quello che dovrebbe, di logica essere un montacarichi ed emergiamo in una cucina che non é quella in cui facciamo colazione la mattina.  
Questa é enorme. In disuso, ma enorme.  
Bruce mi guarda e ghigna.  
“Si. Ci ho pensato a trasformare tutto in un albergo di lusso”.  
“E”?  
“Mi tenta, ma non é ancora il momento. Sarà tante altre cose prima. Io e te saremo tante altre cose prima”.  
Mi piace sapere che dal nostro primo incontro io sono sempre parte dei piani di Bruce.  
“Dove stiamo andando”?  
“Garage”.  
“Ci si arriva da qui”?  
“Dick, questa é Villa Wayne. Si arriva ovunque da dovunque.  
Non l’ho ancora trovato, ma si dice che ci sia un tunnel che da qui arriva alla torre Wayne in centro”.  
“Mi sorprende…”  
“Che ci sia il tunnel”?  
“Che tu non l’abbia ancora trovato”.  
“Ho altro da fare”.  
“Tipo”?  
“Tipo l’esoscheletro, il chip, l’auto con tutti i comandi al volante”.  
“Hai 14 anni”.  
“E allora”?  
“Non puoi guidare a 14 anni”.  
“Tu Guidi e ne hai 11”.  
“È diverso. Al circo non c'è bambino sopra i 10 che non lo sappia fare”.  
“Bene, perché l’auto non sarà pronta prima del mese prossimo, e noi dobbiamo uscire. Adesso”.  
In garage Bruce si guarda intorno.  
“Cambio manuale o automatico?” Mi chiede e senza attendere risposta mi lancia una chiave.  
“Vuoi davvero che guidi io”?  
“Credevo che darti le chiavi fosse un buon indizio”.  
“Ma dove dobbiamo andare? E poi non posso uscire così. Sono in pigiama”.  
“Meno male. Temevo ritirassi fuori quella noia dell’età. E poi che devo dire io, che sono in boxer e maglietta”.  
“Già. Perché sei in boxer se sapevi di dover uscire”?  
“Pantaloni troppo stretti per le protesi”.  
“Potevi mettere quelli che usi in palestra. Ci possiamo stare dentro in due, in quelli”.  
“Ottima osservazione, fratellino. Sono sempre questi piccoli dettagli che mi sfuggono”.  
Mentre accendo la Mercedes che ha scelto e lui si siede, armeggiando per quanto gli é possibile con le protesi, mi rendo improvvisamente conto che mi ha chiamato ’fratellino’ e sorrido. Lo faccio poco da quando papà e mamma sono morti, ma quelle poche volte le devo a Bruce.  
“Allora, dove andiamo”?  
“Non lo so ancora. Tu preoccupati di tenere l’auto in strada e sotto i limiti di velocità. Io insegno al computer di bordo a portarci all’auto di Alfred”.  
Così usciamo, di sicuro per metterci nei guai.  
L’auto si guida come sulle rotaie, e Bruce é un ottimo navigatore. Se non ci ferma la stradale possiamo addirittura pensare di farla franca.  
“Perché stiamo andando da Alfred”? Chiedo, occhi sempre fissi sulla strada davanti a me, ed adrenalina a mille, come prima di mollare il trapezio e volteggiare verso le mani di papà.  
“La sua auto é ferma nello stesso punto da troppo tempo.”  
“Magari ha un appuntamento galante.”  
“Alfred non esce con addosso il tartan dei MacLeod per andare a donne”.  
“Alfred é scozzese”?  
“Nah… Alfred é più londinese del Big Ben”.  
“E allora cosa”?  
“Tieni gli occhi sulla strada, Dick”.  
Ubbidisco.  
“Sto per rivelarti una cosa su Alfred, ma deve rimanere un segreto. Prometti”?  
“Promesso”.  
“Alfred ha più di 200 anni, ed é immortale.”  
Sbando.  
“Maccheccavolo… “ esclamo, e sto per aggiungere “di cretinata stai dicendo”, ma mi fermo quando Bruce mi fa cenno di non interromperlo.  
“Credo fosse ufficiale dell’esercito britannico durante la guerra di Crimea. Durante un attacco é stato ucciso. Solo che poi si é risvegliato e da allora non é più invecchiato. E non é più morto.”  
“Non puoi dire sul serio”.  
“Te lo giuro sulla mia vita che, tra l’altro, gli devo.”  
Intanto siamo entrati nei confini cittadini di Gotham. Qui, se dice male, incrociamo una pattuglia della stradale e la performance finisce in pasto ai lupi, ma chi se ne frega.  
Bruce mi sta raccontando cose incredibili su Alfred ed io, anche se non vorrei, ci credo. È tutto troppo folle per non essere vero.  
“Mentre Alfred era in Africa, nella legione straniera, ha incontrato Siobhan Macleod, terza del suo clan a rivelarsi immortale e di circa 100 più vecchia di lui. Lei gli ha fatto da mentore e, con la benedizione degli altri MacLeod, l’ha adottato nel clan”.  
“Adottato”?  
“Non é che ti puoi mettere un kilt e dire: sono Alfred Pennyworth del clan MacLeod.  
A quanto pare i MacLeod sono una specie di corpo di polizia degli immortali. Siobhan voleva una pausa e Alfred ha preso il suo posto per un po'”.  
“Alfred ti ha detto tutto questo”.  
“Tutto questo… “ Bruce strozza un ghigno. “Il nostro Alfred… ah… se non glielo chiedi, Alfred non ti dice nemmeno che ore sono.  
Io l’ho scoperto e lui ha confermato. E credimi, devi scavare a fondo per trovare notizie sugli immortali. Ci ho messo meno a trovare vampiri e licantropi.”  
“Vampiri”, ghigno io  
“Già”  
“E licantropi.”  
“Già”  
E perché no. Se esistono gli immortali, perché non dovrebbero esistere vampiri e licantropi.  
“Dei dell’Olimpo? Di Asgard?.  
“Non posso provarlo, ma al momento neanche escluderlo.”  
E adesso la domanda da 64000 dollari.  
“Come ha fatto un immortale di 200 anni a diventare il nostro maggiordomo”?  
“Per via di Joe Chill”.  
L’assassino di suo padre, nonché responsabile della sua paraplegia.  
“Era uno di loro. Alfred era già sulle sue tracce da qualche settimana quando Chill ci ha attaccati. Il che non ha senso. Di solito gli immortali se la giocano tra loro e nessuno di noi tre era, o poteva diventare immortale”.  
“Come lo sai”?  
“Perché papà é morto, io continuo a crescere e mamma ad invecchiare. Però siamo stati attaccati come fossimo immortali anche noi”.  
“Cioè”?  
“Joe Chill ha provato a staccarci la testa dal collo a tutti e tre. La decapitazione é, il solo modo di uccidere un immortale una volta per tutte, stando a quel che dice Alfred”.  
Eccola, la che la connessione che ci lega tutti; un immortale inglese, la famiglia più ricca di Gotham, quella dei trapezisti di un circo, un folle con un ascia ed un finto pagliaccio.  
“Il Joker…” non chiedo. Affermo.  
Bruce annuisce.  
“Alfred é convinto che il Joker sia un immortale uscito di senno. Per questo ha messo i colori di guerra ed é uscito a cercarlo.”  
“E Joe Chill? Alfred ha decapitato Joe Chill”?  
Bruce annuisce di nuovo. Il tenente Gordon non aveva poi tutti i torti a sospettare di Alfred.  
“Per questo siamo qui, Dick. Non deve ripetersi quanto accaduto con Joe Chill. Se Alfred farà secco il Joker, non dovrà riapparire il corpo tra qualche giorno. Questa volta voglio essere sicuro che tutto fili liscio.”  
“Alfred farà fuori il Joker…” ripeto, più a me stesso che a Bruce. Avrei tanto voluto farlo io, ma come seconda scelta, Alfred va benissimo.  
“Esattamente quel che ho pensato io quando l’ho visto uscire in kilt tre anni fa.”  
Bruce dice di non saper leggere il pensiero, ma a volte ne dubito.

Adesso non so più dove siamo.  
Dalle parti del porto, credo. Puzza di gasolio, e tanti containers. Troppi.  
Un labirinto, ed io lo sto attraversando con un auto troppo lunga e troppo larga.  
Trovare Alfred qui in mezzo sarà un’impresa.  
“Ci siamo quasi. L’auto di Alfred é a poche centinaia di metri da qui”.  
“Non credo di riuscire a guidare qui in mezzo, Bruce. Non ci sono nemmeno vere strade… e se sbatto contro un container”?  
“Chi se ne frega della macchina, Dick”. Bruce non ha idea di quanto valgano i soldi.  
“Non mollarmi proprio adesso. Sei andato bene fin qui. Ora concentrati e fingi che sia solo un altro trapezio… e volta a destra appena possibile”.  
Senza toccare nulla, arriviamo ad uno spiazzo tra i containers, e vediamo Alfred emergere da un vicolo laterale, con in braccio un uomo quasi nudo e coperto di sangue.  
“Tenente Gordon…” urla Bruce e mi lascia appena il tempo di fermare l’auto accanto a quella di Alfred prima di schizzare fuori alla velocità che gli permette l’armeggiare con le protesi. Non l’ho mai visto muoversi tanto in fretta con quei ferri da stiro addosso.  
Alfred sembra sorpreso di vederci. Tanto sorpreso. Troppo sorpreso.  
Credo che stiamo per scoprire se urla, e quanto forte.  
“Signorino Bruce. Signorino Richard. Che ci fate qui”?  
Anche peggio. Non una ottava sopra il bisbiglio, ma così carica di sottintesi “poi facciamo i conti” che credo che i guai che siamo usciti a cercare ci abbiano finalmente trovati, e coi botti.  
Bruce non sembra farci caso.  
L’occhiataccia di Alfred gelerebbe il sangue al domatore di leoni del nostro circo. Quella in risposta di Bruce gelerebbe tutto il resto.  
Dev’essere bella la neve all’equatore in questo periodo dell’anno.  
Io sono contento d’essere stato dimenticato, qui in disparte, e mi limito a fare il complice. Quando Bruce mi chiede di aprire il baule della Mercedes, prendere la coperta e stenderla sui sedili di dietro, faccio più in fretta che posso, ed altrettanto in fretta mi tolgo di mezzo quando Alfred mette il tenente Gordon dietro e lo assicura con le cinture.  
“Che é successo a Jim”? Bruce continua a scuotere la testa. La presenza, e le condizioni del tenente Gordon, sembrano averlo scosso, e reso furioso. E poi l’ha chiamato Jim. Non credo di aver mai sentito Bruce chiamarlo così. So davvero troppo poco, anzi non so proprio niente  
“Il Joker. Ha trovato il tenente prima che io trovassi lui”.  
“Per fortuna sei arrivato in tempo”.  
Vedo Bruce passare la mano sulla ferita al centro del petto del tenente, e voltarsi di nuovo verso Alfred.  
“Non sei arrivato in tempo”.  
“Purtroppo no”.  
“Allora come”?  
Bruce e Alfred potrebbero conversare per ore senza dire una parola. Lo stanno facendo anche adesso.  
Io guardo uno, e poi l’altro. Sembra uno scambio a tennis. Frazioni di millimetro di sopracciglia contro frazioni di millimetro di sopracciglia.  
Vedo il momento in cui Bruce comprende, e quello in cui Alfred conferma. Già, ma cosa?  
Guardo le ferite del tenente. Fisso quella al petto. Come fa ad essere vivo con una ferita del genere.  
Penso a quello che ha detto Bruce di Alfred, che é morto e poi si è risvegliato, e non é invecchiato più, e non é mai morto di nuovo.  
“Oh…” é tutto quello che riesco a dire.  
“Già…”annuisce Bruce e poi, rivolgendosi ad Alfred, “Sei sicuro?”  
“Ti ho detto di come tra di noi ci avvertiamo a vicenda”?  
Se Bruce accenna, lo fa solo col pensiero, ma ad Alfred basta.  
“Fino a ieri non ho mai avvertito nulla dal tenente. Ora é come la chitarra elettrica di Jimy Hendricks a Woodstock. E si”, aggiunge guardando me. “C’ero a Woodstock, signorino Richard”.  
Un altro lettore della mente.  
“Cosa facciamo adesso?”  
L’ho chiesto io? Davvero? Credevo d’essermi disconnesso minuti fa per sovraccarico di informazioni  
“Io e te portiamo il Tenente a Villa Wayne. Alfred dispone del Joker e poi ci raggiunge.”  
Bruce é una forza della natura. Alfred nemmeno ci prova ad obbiettare che siamo pur sempre due ragazzini che devono guidare fino a Villa Wayne, per di più con il tenente Gordon in queste condizioni sul sedile di dietro.  
Mi riaccomodo alla guida. Bruce armeggia con le protesi fino a tirarsi a bordo.  
“Alfred. Nel bagagliaio c'è un borsone con abiti di ricambio, un sacco mortuario, le istruzioni per raggiungere il bruciatore della torre Wayne e i codici per non allertare gli allarmi.  
Ci vediamo a casa.”  
“Ci vediamo a casa, signorini. Siate prudenti.”  
Attendiamo che Alfred chiuda il bagaglio e ci dirigiamo verso casa.  
Ho tanta di quella adrenalina in corpo che non dormirò per almeno tre giorni, ed ho pure dimenticato di ringraziare Alfred per il Joker. Lo farò domani.  
“Devo dire a Lucius di accelerare i tempi col modello nuovo. Questo esoscheletro é un catenaccio”.  
“Forse hai esagerato”.  
“Nah… è stato un buon collaudo. Tanti dati da analizzare per migliorare il prossimo…”  
“Credevo che studiare le mie acrobazie servisse a migliorare il prossimo modello”.  
“Anche, ma molto di quello va allo studio del chip”.  
Dietro di noi il tenente geme, facendoci prendere un colpo, e poi borbotta: “Bruce, stai guidando tu?”  
“Assolutamente no, zio Jim.”  
Il tenente si riassopisce, l’accenno d’un sorriso sotto i baffi.  
Bruce mi guarda e sogghigna.  
Per la prima volta da quando papà e mamma sono stati uccisi rido, e di gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

****

NSFW version here https://wordpress.com/post/vorbar68.wordpress.com/40 

[GIORNO 4]

[Jim’s]

 

La risata di quel dannato pagliaccio mi sta trapanando il cervello.

Mi scrosto il sangue rappreso di dosso e lo sento sghignazzare di ogni ferita inflitta.

É talmente forte che sovrasta il rumore dell’acqua della doccia che mi scorre addosso, bollente.

Se chiudo gli occhi vedo la sua faccia proiettata sulle mie palpebre. Ride. Ride e affonda il coltelloancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Si ferma e lecca la lama, poi ricomincia ad affondare.

Quante coltellate mi ha dato prima di finirmi?

Tranne la cicatrice nel petto, che sembra qui per restare ed é livida, le altre si vedono appena, ma saprei indicarle tutte, ad una ad una.

Dovrei chiedermi perché sembrano andarsene insieme al sangue che le ricopriva, ma sarebbe come chiedermi perché sono vivo quando avrei dovuto essere morto. Troppo da affrontare adesso, specie con quel dannato pagliaccio che continua a gracchiare nella mia testa.

Perché a me?

D’accordo. Indagavo su di lui, ma tra tutti ero quello che aveva mantenuto il profilo più basso. Nessuna intervista. Nessuna dichiarazione se non “no comment.”

Cosa, di me, ha attratto la sua attenzione?

Perché le teste dei Grayson sotto il mio portico?

Perché torturarmi per ore quando poteva finirmi in pochi minuti?

Come ha avuto tutto quel tempo per scannarmi?

Dov’erano i rinforzi?

Oh… niente rinforzi… grave, molto grave.

Esco dalla doccia. Sto a stento sulle gambe. Se faccio un solo altro passo, vomito.

Senza la doccia a rompere ilsilenzio, il ridere di quel maledetto psicopatico é ancora più acuto e sguaiato. Mi ricorda le scimmie che io, Babs e Jimmy abbiamo visto allo zoo, ma tutte loro insieme non fanno il casino che fa lui, da solo.

Vorrei spegnerlo, anche solo per un secondo.

Che possa bruciare all’inferno, maledetto bastardo.

Dovrei farmi la barba, ma non ho voglia di vedere la mia faccia allo specchio.

Mi limito a prendere gli occhiali dal lavandino e a metterli, mentre esco dal bagno e mi chiedo dove sono.

Non é casa mia, se mai esiste ancora.

Troppo lusso per essere un albergo che sceglierei per sparire.

Guardo fuori dalla finestra. Alberi. Un parco e tante aiuole. Villa Wayne. Piano terra. Devo essere ospite di Pennyworth.

Sul letto, rifatto mentre ero sotto la doccia, un paio di boxer, una maglietta, una tuta da fatica dei Marines. Sembrano quelle che ho nel mio armadio, ma hanno tutti l’etichetta. 

Rabbrividisco alla sola idea che qualcuno, magari il pagliaccio, abbia frugato tra le mie cose.

Mi sento un cretino.

Sono stato accoltellatocinquantatré volte e mi fa sentire violato una mano che fruga nel cassetto delle mie mutande.

Magari l’ha fatto. Magari dopo aver lasciato le teste dei Grayson sotto il portico. Magari mentre mi aspettava e disegnava sui muri con la vernice spray.Magari proprio mentre stavo entrando, prima di darsi alla fuga e farsi inseguire in quel dannato labirinto di containers.

Dovrò cambiare casa. Bruciare mobili e vestiti.

Non so se mi sentirei al sicuro in quella casa. Non so se mi sentirei mai più al sicuro in qualunque casa. Non so se mi sentirò mai più al sicuro.

Non riesco a non pensare che mi hanno lasciato a morire da solo, in perfetto stile Gotham.

E intanto il pagliaccio ride.

Ride e mi mostra una sagoma bianca, in mezzo a milioni di sagome bianche, che ne indica un’altra e dice semplicemente ’lui’.

Per il pagliaccio ogni uomo, donna, bambino che vede non sono altro che noiose sagome bianche.Ilmondo intero è una noiosa tela bianca finché lui non la colora.

La violenza fa emergere i colori dal bianco, l’allegria dalla noia.

Per questo usa il coltello, e non una pistola.

La pistola dipinge a macchie, e al pagliaccio non piace Pollock.

Il coltello é più elegante. Ogni colpo é una pennellata, e ognipennellata è uno squarcio versouna realtà piena di colori.

Non mi ha accoltellato. Mi ha dipinto. Ha trasformato la mia piatta tela bianca in una esplosione di colori.Non mi ha finito, mi ha firmato come uno dei suoi capolavori meglio riusciti.

 

Come faccio a sapere queste cose?

 

Forse parlava mentre mi torturava ed ora sto iniziando a ricordare?

Ciò non spiega come, vedendomi per un attimo allo specchio, vedo in sequenza ogni singolo affondo di coltello, ogni singolo scorrere o ruotare della lama, e vedo emergerei colori. E sono intensi come mai li ho visti.

Sono i tagli sulla tela di Fontana.

Sono la composizioneVII di Kandinsky.

Le mie urla sono La cavalcata delle valchirie di Wagner.

E la mia vita noiosa e inutile ha finalmente uno scopo.

Sono un capolavoro.

E ride.

Non resta che tagliare la testa.

E ride.

Mai lasciare la testa.

E ride fino a star male.

La ricerca della trasmigrazione dà piacere quanto la trasmigrazione stessa.

O mio dio! Non é solo la risata. Ho l’intero fottuto pagliaccio nella mia testa.

 

È surreale vedere la mia morte attraverso i suoi occhi, ma cosa non lo é in tutta questa storia.

Vedo i suoi tanti omicidi. I suoi tanti capolavori. Sento tutte le urla, lo strazio.

Mi siedo sul letto. Raccolgo le gambe al petto. Chino la testa tra gli avambracci e mi copro le orecchie con le mani.

E lui ride.

Lascio che mi vomiti addosso tutta la sua malvagità, tutto il suo veleno.

Fa più male dello squarcio nel petto.

Forse non scenderò mai più da questo letto.Mi troveranno così, coperto di ragnatele e catatonico per lo shock d’essere posseduto dal più turpe, atroce, disgustoso pagliaccio mai esistito.

 

…Il vagito di un neonato. Il primo in assoluto.

Gran bei polmoni il mio Jimmy. E che testolina di capelli rossi. Come il suo papà e come tutti i Gordon…

Stendo le gambe, lentamente.

 

…Vuoi tu Barbara Kaen prendere il qui presente James Warthington Gordon come tuo sposo…

Metto i piedi sul pavimento

 

… Zio Jim. Credi che papà in cielo si arrabbia se chiamo papà anche te?

Mi vesto.

 

Gran belle scarpe da corsa.

I lacci, da soli, costano come il primo paio che abbia mai avuto.

Erano color sabbia ed erano comodissime. Ci correvo dappertutto.

Che succede, pagliaccio? Stai perdendo la presa?

Esco e m’incammino.

Non sei il mio primo rodeo, pagliaccio. Non sei nemmeno il toro peggiore tra quelli che ho cavalcato.

Metto l’autopilota e lascio che il corpo cominci a correre peri sentieri del parco di Villa Wayne. A questa andatura posso continuare per ore.

Io e Thomas abbiamo preparato una maratona in questo parco. Ogni mattina, tutte le mattine, dalle quattro alle sette.

Io stavo per partire per la mia seconda ferma in Iraq. Lui recuperava da una ferita ad una spalla, e si sarebbe sposato con Martha di lì a poco.

Corro.

Ridi quanto vuoi, bastardo di un pagliaccio.

Io corro.

Ho corso attraverso le medie e il liceo, l’università, gli anni nei Marines, l’Accademia di polizia.

Corro in pista, per strada, nello sterrato, sulla neve e nel freddo del fottuto Canada.

Ho corso gran fondo, 100 miglia. Ho corso maratone. Ho fatto degli Iron man.

Puoi ridere quanto vuoi. Puoi inondarmi di tutta la merda che ti riempiva il cervello, ma non puoi fermarmi quando corro. E non hai più il controllo.

Non mi importa niente del tuo macabro gusto artistico. Non mi importa cos’hai provato quando hai mozzato la prima testa. Non mi importa se fa impallidire ogni droga al confronto.

Io corro fino a sfiancarmi, fino a quando le endorfine prendono il sopravvento e la mente può dedicarsi ad altro. Io risolvo omicidi mentre corro.

Tu hai ucciso, distrutto, e creato opere d’arte col sangue?

Io ho bonificato campi minati in Iraq. Ho fatto parte della S.W.A.T di Chicago e di Gotham.

Tu hai ucciso tua madre venendo al mondo?

Io ho due figli che sono la luce dei miei occhi, e forse ne avrò altri.

Tu eri uno dei bambini di cui scriveva Dickens?

Bene, guarda la vastità del cazzo che me ne frega. Sei stato solo spreco d’ossigeno sotto chili di cerone.

Continua pure a ridere.

Io continuo a correre, e a pensare a Babs e Jimmy che scartano regali a natale. A Barbara che mi ha lasciato per colpa tua, ma prima di andare mi ha scopato fino a farci male.

Tieniteli i tuoi capolavori raccapriccianti. Tutti insieme non valgono uno solo dei miei momenti.

Ho visto ben di peggio delle mie cinquantatré coltellate e ho salvato vite ogni volta che mi é stato possibile.

Fossi anche morto, avrei comunque vissuto più di te e della tua follia da “manuale di sociopatia per idioti”.

Io non sono morto.

Tu sei morto.

Ti ho sentito morire, ed hai avuto paura, come chiunque altro.

Hai capito perfettamente il momento in cui hai perso contro Pennyworth, estavi persupplicare per la tua vita quando ti ha staccato la testa dal collo. Non eri così speciale, dopotutto, e di certo non ridevi.

Io vivrò, ed ogni giorno sarà alla faccia tua.

Ridi quanto ti pare. É tutto ciò che ti rimane.

Io ho memoria muscolare, ho allenamento, ho disciplina.

Io corro, ma nella mia mente sono appollaiato su un tetto, col mio fucile, e mi preparo al tiro.Non sento piùil caldo. Non sento più la fatica. Potrebbe dolermi tutto, ma in questomomento loignorerei. In questo momento io sono il cecchino, la mia mente é il mio fucile e tu sei il bersaglio.

Io corro, ma ho il colpo in canna e ti ho nel mirino.

Con calma.

C'è tutto il tempo.

Un respiro profondo.

Un altro.

Un altro.

Il fucile é l’estensionedel braccio. Il mirino é l’occhio. Il grilletto é il dito.

Calma.

É tutta questione di autocontrollo.

Calma.

Immagino la traiettoria. Immagino il proiettile che esce dal fucile. Lo immagino colpirti in bocca ed uscirti dalla nuca.

Questo non te l’aspettavi, vero?

Sento che provi a ricomporti, e sparo di nuovo.

E di nuovo.

Sono in controllo. Posso continuare per tutto il tempo che vuoi.

Ogni sparo é più potente del precedente, e tu diventi sempre più debole.

Bang!

Bang!

Eccolo.

Il silenzio.


	4. Chapter 4

[GIORNO 4]

[Dick’s]  
Dal balcone della stanza di Bruce si può raggiungere il muro di cinta ad est, saltando d’albero in albero, e senza mai mettere piede a terra. Quasi un chilometro percorribile di ramo in ramo ed in fondo un muro alto, ma non invalicabile, né in uscita, né in ingresso.  
Ieri Bruce me lo ha fatto testare tre volte. Oggi invece stiamo studiando le distanze intermedie e dove possiamo arrivare da ognuna di esse.  
Non ho chiesto perché. Con Bruce non serve.  
“Ragno a mosca. Rispondi mosca.”  
“Bruce, dobbiamo lavorare ancora su questi nomi in codice. Fanno schifo.”  
“Ne prendo atto. Dove sei?”  
“Quasi al muro di cinta. Confermo il punto cieco della telecamera al cancello. Scendendo dall’ultimo albero si può strisciare lungo il muro e non essere visti.”  
“Questo é un guaio. Mi toccherà dirlo ad Alfred, e lui vorrà sapere come lo so.  
Dopo l’altra notte non é che sia così ben disposto nei nostri confronti.”  
“Faglielo dire da Lucius, o dillo alla signora Martha e lascia che sia lei ad occuparsene.”  
“Buone idee. Tutte e due. Altro da comunicare?”  
“Sapevi che Alfred fa ginnastica in uno spiazzo qui in fondo al parco?”  
Silenzio da parte di Bruce. Che avrò mai detto?  
“Bruce. Ci sei?  
“Si. Si, ci sono. Sapevo della ginnastica, ma di solito a quest’ora ha finito da un pezzo. E di solito usa la palestra della dependance. Quella di fianco alle piscine. “  
“Oggi é qui.”  
“Dettagli…”  
“Un attimo che provo ad avvicinarmi.”  
Scendo dall’albero, striscio lungo il muro fino a raggiungere la siepe e mi ci nascondo sotto.  
Non é un gran nascondiglio, ma può bastare.  
“Allora, Bruce. Canottiera verde oliva e calzoncini da pugile neri. Sospensorio o conchiglia. Verde come la maglia. Credi lo porti anche sotto il completo?”  
“Dick, per quel che m’importa può andare commando. Concentrati su ciò che conta. Che sta facendo?”  
“Ad occhio e croce direi che sta eseguendo uno dei Kata più complicati che io abbia mai visto, e al circo ne ho visti.  
Non vorrei essere dall’altra parte di quei colpi. E ora ricomincia la sequenza. Bruce, é identica al millimetro.”  
“Dev’essere ancora turbato dall’altra notte.”  
Fin qui sembra che la prima regola sull’altra notte é che nessuno parla dell’altra notte.  
L’unico a provarci sono stato io, ma anche il mio tentativo di ringraziare Alfred per aver seccato il Joker non ha prodotto altro che un teso cenno del capo.  
E intanto Alfred ripete ancora, e ancora il Kata.  
Se stringo gli occhi quasi vedo l’avversario fantasma che sta picchiando. Credo non serva madame Valeska per riconoscerlo. Scommetto che é vestito di viola .  
Alla quinta o sesta ripetizione vedo la primissima increspatura nella sequenza, giusto una piccolissima battuta fuori tempo.  
Di istinto mi volto dall’altra parte. Centro.  
“Bruce. Anche il tenente Gordon é qui.”  
“Dettagli.”  
“Tuta da fatica dei Marines e le scarpe da corsa che hai fatto arrivare ieri. Espressione corrucciata.  
L’avessi come porteur rinuncerei al salto.”  
“Cosa sta facendo?”  
“Corre. Fondo, non sprint.”  
Quasi sento il rumore dei pensieri di Bruce attraverso il telefono.  
“Bruce?”  
“Sto pensando.”  
“Fin qui c’ero arrivato. A cosa stai pensando?”  
“Alfred si sta sfiancando a suon di Kata. Zio Jim correndo. Non può essere una coincidenza.”  
Lascio Bruce in attesa. Aspetto che passi nuovamente il tenente. Bingo.  
“Non é una coincidenza, Bruce. Il Kata di Alfred ha sempre un battito di ritardo al passaggio del tenente.”  
“Bene. Ora guarda che succede a zio Jim.”  
Mai un attimo di noia con Bruce.  
“Bruce. Perché lo chiami zio Jim?”  
“Lui e papà erano amici dai tempi dell’ Iraq. Sono stati testimoni di nozze l’uno dell’altro.”  
Bello.  
“Posso essere io il tuo testimone?”  
“Non vedo perché no, anche se penso che lo sarò prima io al tuo. Questo tranne nel caso in cui si finisca a sposarci tra noi, nel qual caso ognuno di noi dovrebbe ricorrere ad una seconda scelta… o se entrambi ci sposassimo lo stesso giorno con una cerimonia condivisa. O se uno di noi si sposasse dall’altro capo del mondo e l’altro non fosse in grado di raggiungerlo. C'è poi Las Vegas. Ti ci vedo a sposarti a Las Vegas, così di punto in bianco… nel qual caso Io non so se farei in tempo a raggiungerti…”  
“Bruce…”  
“Comunque non vedo ragioni per non essere l’uno il test…”  
“Bruce!”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Anche il tenente ha perso un battito correndo. Non riesco a vederli contemporaneamente, ma scommetto che succede nello stesso momento.”  
“S’avvertono l’un l’altro.”  
“Questo non s’era già stabilito l’altra notte?”  
“Non so. Ci sono ancora troppe variabili.”  
“Eccone un’ altra, Bruce. Il tenente si é fermato. E anche Alfred.”  
“Insieme?”  
“Direi di si. O a pochissimo l’uno dall’altro.”  
“Che fanno ora?”  
“Il tenente annuisce. Alfred sorride. Tutti e due sembrano più rilassati. Nel caso del tenente, molto più rilassato. Che ne pensi?”  
“Qui c'è da studiare per generazioni.”  
“La materia prima non ci manca.”  
“Ok. Rientr…  
Silenzio improvviso.  
“Dick. Mamma dice che la colazione é pronta…”  
“Ma Alfred é qui… la signora Martha cucina?”  
“Non essere snob, Dick. Certo che mamma cucina, siamo nel ventunesimo secolo. Durante gli anni del college doveva pur mangiare.”  
“Giusto.”  
“Ah… dice di usare il sentiero e non gli alberi.”  
Gasp!  
“E già che ci sei, estendi l’invito ai due gentiluomini che finalmente fanno del parco l’uso per cui era stato adibito.”  
“In inglese comprensibile?”  
“Dì a Jim ed Alfred che mamma li aspetta per colazione… Dick. Con mamma il no grazie non é contemplato.”

 

La prima colazione al circo significava latte scaldato nel microonde e cereali prima di cominciare gli allenamenti. Di più e dai trapezi non ti staccavi.  
Qui a Villa Wayne è una cosa enorme già nei giorni normali, ma diventa un pranzo di nozze nelle occasioni speciali.  
Oggi sembra un’occasione speciale.  
Ne sento il profumo già dall’ingresso del giardino interno e più avanzo tra le aiuole, più gli aromi si distinguono, su tutti quello della salsiccia e del bacon.  
Bruce sta facendo evoluzioni intorno al tavolo del patio, con la sedia a rotelle, per apparecchiare mentre la signora Martha, con un grembiule bianco con su scritto “Si. Sono ricca e so cucinare,”allestisce un carrello delle vivande che non sfigurerebbe in un ristorante.  
Latte e cereali sono compresi, ma sono relegati a margine. Caffè, tè e succo di frutta, ciambellone, croissant e confettura, tipici della colazione mordi e fuggi di Alfred, sono presenti all’appello, ma la parte del leone la fanno le uova strapazzate, bollite ed alla coque, le salsicce, il bacon, il pane tostato, il prosciutto al forno, la torta di mele e la cheese cake ai frutti di bosco.  
Se assaggiassi tutto mi ci vorrebbero giorni per smaltirlo. Papà me li avrebbe fatti fare tutti di corsa intorno al tendone. E niente trapezio per almeno due settimane.  
Arrivo in tempo per sentire Bruce chiedere alla signora Martha se ha invitato la Gilda delle Bene Gesserit al completo per colazione. Non ho idea di che voglia dire, ma la signora sorride e arruffa i capelli a Bruce; cosa che lui odia e non lascerebbe fare a nessun altro.  
Quando sorride la signora Martha sembra mamma.  
Mi manca mamma. E anche papà. Sembra ancora tutto così assurdo che, a volte, spero di svegliarmi e scoprire che é tutto un sogno. Poi mi sveglio davvero e non mi resta che accontentarmi dell’idea che il corpo e la testa del Joker sono bruciati in un inceneritore.  
Non basta.  
Saluto e vado a lavarmi le mani. Non serve nemmeno entrare in casa. C’è un lavandino di fianco al barbecue e salviette di carta per un esercito.  
Villa Wayne doveva essere un posto da tante feste, prima di Joe Chill.  
“I nostri soldati?” Sussurra la signora.  
La signora Martha ha subito danni alle corde vocali durante l’aggressione e anche se la ricostruzione ha avuto successo, non forza mai e non usa mai quattro parole se tre bastano.  
Parla lentamente e bisbiglia. Da quando sono qui non l’ho sentita una volta alzare la voce, anche se Bruce giura che ne é ancora capace.  
Bruce dice che prima amava cantare, ed era brava. Dopo l’ultimo intervento di ricostruzione il logopedista ha provato a convincerla farlo ancora, come esercizio, ma non c’é stato verso.  
Secondo Bruce quello, ed il non nascondere la cicatrice, sono il modo di sua madre di continuare a portare il lutto per il signor Wayne.  
Inoltre, Bruce ci tiene a sottolinearlo, la signora Martha è la donna più ricca, e più potente, di Gotham city. Non é lei a dover alzare la voce. Sono gli altri a dover prestare attenzione e ascoltare. E tutta Gotham lo sa.  
“Erano dietro di me.” Rispondo mentre mi siedo, come d’abitudine, di fianco a Bruce.  
Mi volto e li vedo arrivare.  
Alfred ha messo i calzoni lunghi della tuta. Il tenente Gordon sta usando la felpa per asciugarsi il sudore.  
T-shirt dei Marines e canottiera dell’esercito britannico. Posture pressoché identiche. Proprio due soldati.  
Non parlano e guardano entrambi nella nostra direzione. Sono abbastanza vicini da sfiorarsi gli avambracci, ed hanno entrambi lo stesso mezzo sorriso sotto i baffi.  
Alfred é il solito Alfred, ma il tenente sembra molto più rilassato. Ora credo che mi farei prendere da lui al trapezio.  
Faccio per dirlo a Bruce, ma lui scuote la testa e strizza l’occhio.  
“Signori, accomodatevi.” Sorride la signora Martha. “Vi aspettavamo.”  
Il tenente annuisce. Alfred s’irrigidisce.  
“Sono desolato signora. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo…”  
La signora Martha fa un gesto che sembra dire “nessun problema”, ma visto che non ottiene effetto, scuote la testa. Parlare le fa male e, per quanto si sforzi di nasconderlo, si vede.  
“Ma figurati, Alfred… Siediti e fai colazione con noi.”  
In trappola. Proprio per lo sforzo compiuto dalla signora, Alfred è costretto ad accettare l'invito, mentre vorrebbe essere nel suo appartamento a cambiarsi.  
“Mi permetta almeno di serv…”  
“Se proprio…devi...” chiude, rassegnata la signora, mentre si siede.  
Alfred serve il caffè in tuta da ginnastica, il tenente Gordon addenta un croissant e Bruce studia tutto e tutti con attenzione. Io mi sento spettatore di un film di cui non so la trama.  
Speriamo non sia un Horror.  
“Volevo parlare con voi due…”  
E con noi, o non ci avrebbe voluto qui coi grandi. Forse Bruce ha ragione. Posso diventare un detective dopo tutto.  
“I ragazzi hanno trovato delle falle nella nostra sicurezza…”  
Si, ma ancora non l’avevamo detto. Magari è stato Bruce mentre io tornavo, ma sembra sorpreso anche lui.  
“Voi…” e ancora si rivolge ad Alfred ed il tenente come ad una entità singola.  
Lo faceva anche nostro ring master con noi. Non eravamo mai John, Mary o Dick, ma sempre ‘voi Grayson’.  
“Mi fido di voi. Vorrei che ve ne occupaste…”  
Alfred, ancora un po' a disagio a stare seduto a tavola con noi, annuisce e si nasconde dietro la sua tazza di tè.  
“Martha, non conosco il vostro sistema di sicurezza.” Il tenente Gordon accenna, mentre si spazza via le briciole dai baffi. L’impressione é che anche lui sia un po' a disagio.  
Come Bruce, anche la signora Martha proietta un immagine capace di mettere in soggezione.  
Mi chiedo come fosse il signor Thomas per tener testa a forze della natura come queste.  
Alfred ed il tenente non sembrano nemmeno volerci provare.  
La signora Martha si passa una mano su un fianco e da sotto la giacca estrae una pistola, che appoggia sul tavolo, tra la sorpresa di tutti.  
Perfino Bruce ha un sussulto prima di riassumere quella che io chiamo la sua espressione imperturbabile.  
Forse quello che nasconde meglio lo stupore sono io, ma io mi lancio dai trapezi per vivere.  
“Giro armata in casa mia,” mormora. “Non voglio girare armata in casa mia…”  
Pausa. Sarà anche per il dolore alle corde vocali, ma le pause della signora non sono mai al momento sbagliato.  
“Voglio affidarvi l’incarico di farci sentire al sicuro almeno qui.”  
Altra pausa.  
Come diceva il ring master, metà del numero sta nella presentazione. Credo che lui è la signora si sarebbero capiti al volo.  
“Se dovrete distruggere questo sistema e rifarlo da zero, fatelo.”  
Io e Bruce ci guardiamo e lui annuisce. Credo sia arrivato il nostro turno sulla giostra.  
“Niente più porte aperte non rilevate dal sistema, niente auto ferme, e con cento miglia in più sul conta chilometri…”  
Ahia!  
La signora guarda me e Bruce, guarda Jim ed Alfred, guarda di nuovo noi e sorride appena.  
Bruce le risponde con lo stesso sorriso.  
Si sono intesi e a quanto pare basta. Chiederò a Bruce di spiegarmi questo momento, ma più tardi.  
Bruce mi fa un cenno che potrebbe voler dire tutto ok o corri se ti preme la vita, ma non si muove ed io, come sempre, lo copio.  
“Jim. Vorrei che tu, Barbara e i bambini vi trasferiste nella casetta del custode.”  
Bruce mi ha mostrato la ’casetta del custode’. É all’ingresso principale ed é enorme. Al piano terra ci sono le attrezzature elettroniche ed una sorta di caserma. Al secondo c’é il vero appartamento del custode e potrebbe ospitare metà del nostro circo.  
E non si sono portici dove abbandonare cappelliere con le teste mozzate di mamma e papà.  
Sia Bruce che la signora mi toccano la mano quando il pensarci mi fa scendere una lacrima.  
Anche il tenente fa cenno di capire a cosa sto pensando. Anche a lui non dispiacerebbe essere confortato in questo istante. Abbiamo perso così tanto tutti e due.  
Alfred decide che é il momento giusto per servire un’altra tazza di caffè e nel farlo appoggia chiaramente l’altra mano sulla spalla del tenente e la lascia lì, giusto il necessario per fargli capire che è un gesto voluto. Ed il tenente apprezza, e si vede. Con quei baffi non può proprio nascondere nulla. O forse siamo noi bravi a capire, perché né a me, né Bruce e alla signora, sfugge il dettaglio di quel piccolo scambio.  
“E Jim, vorrei che ti coordinassi con Alfred per avere almeno uno di voi sul perimetro ogni sera.”  
“Signora, se é per l’altra notte, le chiedo nuovamente…”  
“Non essere sciocco, Alfred. É tuo pieno diritto prenderti tempo per te stesso ogni tanto. É che dando per scontata la tua presenza con noi, mi é preso il panico non trovandoti…”  
Quanto sa realmente, dell’altra notte, la signora Martha?  
Stando a Bruce non dovrebbe sapere praticamente nulla, eppure?  
Il tenente Gordon annuisce, ma sembra non avere idea di cosa gli stia accadendo intorno.  
“Non saprei. I poliziotti non possono avere due lavori…”  
“A Gotham?” La signora vorrebbe ridere, ma si trattiene solo per il fastidio che ne avrebbe alla gola.  
“Alfred, informati se i poliziotti possono fare i custodi. Se non possono, trova un’altra soluzione che soddisfi la burocrazia.”  
“Sarà fatto al più presto, signora.” Annuisce, col solito fare militare il nostro maggiordomo.  
Io, che sto ancora pensando a come l’abbiamo fatta franca, visto che la signora Martha sembra sapere quel che io e Bruce abbiamo combinato l’altra notte, mi ritrovo a condividere la stessa confusione che leggo sul volto del tenente Gordon.  
Poi realizzo. La famiglia Wayne, quel che ne resta, colleziona randagi, come l’orfano, vittima di una tragedia simile alla loro, o il povero tenente che ha perso tutto, letteralmente, nel tentativo di risolvere entrambe le tragedie.  
Siamo un unico, grande gruppo di sostegno per vittime di pazzi immortali che vanno in giro a decapitare la gente. E ne abbiamo uno, anzi due, di immortali, sul perimetro e dalla nostra parte.  
“Jim. Te ne sarei davvero grata,” spinge, ma con eleganza, la signora Martha, ed il tenente Gordon si ritrova ad annuire alla proposta che, di fatto, rende lui e la sua famiglia parte di questa famiglia.  
Bruce si morde il labbro per non ridere, o gridare o non so che altro, ma credo che per lui babbo natale sia passato con largo anticipo quest’anno.


	5. Chapter 5

NSFW HERE: https://www.patreon.com/posts/my-immortal-5-24843128

 

[jim’s]  
[Giorno 4]  
Barbara é combattuta tra l’idea di vivere in un paesello dove il crimine più grave é il freddo  o a Villa Wayne.  
Per ora vince ancora il freddo. Ama Villa Wayne, ma Gotham City non le é mai piaciuta.  
Quando siamo tornati anni fa, l’ha accettato, contro voglia, nella speranza che fosse meno violenta di Chicago, che é come spostarsi da Bikini a Mururoa per paura dell’atomica, me ne rendo conto.  
Martha sta facendo da mediatrice, e se tutto va bene, domani vado di persona in Canada a  riprendermi mia  moglie e i miei figli.

Devo solo dire ad Alfred a che ora mi serve il Jet privato delle Wayne industries.

Alfred.  
Abbiamo tanto di cui parlare io ed Alfred. Tante domande. Troppe per affrontarle adesso.  
Alfred sembra capirlo.   
Da questa mattina a colazione stiamo studiando l’impianto di sicurezza di Villa Wayne e gravitiamo intorno l’un l’altro come satelliti, ora io intorno a lui, ora lui intorno a me, come ci conoscessimo da sempre.  
Prima che potessi anche solo provare a descrivere la confusione  che mi crea questa assurda storia dell’immortalità e di pagliacci assassini che ti entrano in testa anche da morti, Alfred mi ha fermato dicendomi: “Capirai tu quando sarà il momento. E io sarò qui pronto ad aiutarti per quanto mi sarà possibile.“  
E poi ha aggiunto “Quel che non ci manca è il tempo.”  
Dopo di ché siamo tornati a studiare il sistema di sicurezza ed abbiamo convenuto  che la seconda cosa da fare era smantellare e rifare un pezzo alla volta partendo dall’area abitata ed allargandoci concentricamente verso l’esterno.   
La prima cosa, anticipataci da Bruce già questa mattina prima ancora che la colazione fosse finita, è farci affiancare da Lucius Fox e prendere tutto quello che ricerca e sviluppo della Wayne può offrirci.  
Inutile negarlo. Mi sento meglio. Nella mia testa continuo a sparare al pagliaccio ogni volta che prova a rifarsi sentire; Alfred è a solo due porte da qui; e domani vado in Canada a prendere Barbara e i bambini.

[Giorno 5]  
Dovevo dar retta a Bruce e farmi trovare mal ridotto in un qualche vicolo dalle parti del porto. Magari simulare pure un’amnesia.  
Un’amnesia da trauma cranico certificata dai medici sarebbe stata una spiegazione utile per i miei giorni d’assenza.  
Non mi ero reso conto di mancare da ben cinque giorni e così sono andato a casa mia a prendere i vestiti da mettere in valigia per il Canada, e metà della mia stessa squadra mi ha assalito, steso e ammanettato ancor prima che potessi chiedere che stava succedendo.  
È successo che hanno trovato l’interno di casa mia devastata dal Joker. Non è rimasto nulla d’inviolato. Nulla che si possa riutilizzare, nemmeno i miei boxer.   
Stando alla scientifica gli sfregi alle pareti sono fatti con del sangue, i danni ai pavimenti con una vanga o una baionetta, ed i cassetti della mia biancheria sono inondati di poliuretano espanso corretto allo sperma, probabilmente equino.  
Però manca la tenda della doccia e ciò fa supporre ai miei stimati colleghi che dopo aver ucciso il Joker, l’abbia usata per sbarazzarmi del  cadavere.  
Da trenta minuti sono rinchiuso in una sala interrogatori del mio stesso distretto, mentre a turno i miei colleghi vengono a dirmi quanto un mio gesto, anche estremo, sarebbe comprensibile per chiunque, compresa una giuria, e che serve solo il corpo per chiudere il caso.  
Chiuderlo a spese mie, immagino, o mi avrebbero almeno usato la cortesia di togliermi le manette.  
Guardo il mio partner Arnold Flass, gongolare fin quasi a venirsi nei calzoni e mi rendo conto che oggi in Canada non ci vado, e probabilmente nemmeno domani.  
“Chiama gli affari interni, Arnold. Il Joker, come lo chiami tu, mi ha teso un’imboscata fuori da casa mia. Ho dato inizio all’inseguimento, ma prima ho chiamato per avere rinforzi. Dov’erano i rinforzi, Arnie?”  
Ti ho strozzato l’orgasmo, Arnie?  
Bene.  
E adesso aspettiamo gli affari interni.  
Non che mi fidi di loro più di quanto mi fidi dei miei colleghi qui, ma i nemici dei miei nemici…  
A quanto pare sono miei nemici anche loro.  
Mi aspettavo arrivasse qualcuno di decente dal covo di serpi, come Montoya, o Lipranzer, ed invece dalla cima del monte é sceso Giove Pluvio in persona: il capitano degli affari interni Gillian B. Loeb, dove B si suppone stia per Belfagor.  
Lo vedo entrare con quella sua faccia da succhiatore di limoni, e quel colorito sofferente tra il grigio ed il verde, dove anche il sorriso di circostanza sembra il risultato di una colica renale, e vedo alle sue spalle Flass nuovamente intento a trastullarsi senza l’uso delle mani.  
“Flass. Le manette sono necessarie?” Pigola il cacciatore di poliziotti onesti per eccellenza.  
Credo che Flass si trattenga a stento dal dire che sono fin troppo poco. Dev’essere una liberazione per lui non dover più fingere di tollerarmi.  
Però me le toglie, e si accomoda dietro Loeb.  
Non credo sia procedura, né tanto meno che sia legale.  
“Tenente Gordon…” inizia Loeb, mentre mi sfrego i polsi, giusto per dare a Flass un altro momento di piacere.  
“Lui deve stare qui?” Chiedo indicandolo.   
Rassegnati, Arnie. Non avrò i tuoi gusti in fatto di lattice, ball gags e butt plugs, ma so cos’è l’edging. Non te ne farai una alla faccia mia.  
“Hai qualcosa da nascondere, Jim?”  
“No. E tu, Arnold?”  
Non l’avessi mai chiesto. Quel dannato pagliaccio che trattengo a fucilate nella mia testa sceglie proprio quel momento per trasmettere in technicolor.

Gordon… voglio che tu l’uccida.  
Che noia. Credo che lo farò, ma poi ucciderò anche te. Magari tra voi due uno riuscirà a dirvertirmi.

  
Grandissimo figlio di puttana. Lurido bastardo.  
“Permettete?” Chiedo, incanalando il Boy Scout  che non sono più da quasi quarant’anni.  
Attendo che Loeb acconsenta e mi alzo la maglia. La ferita al centro del petto non sembra un taglio, ma é livida abbastanza da fare al caso mio.  
“Il pagliaccio. Quello che voi chiamate il Joker, mi ha colpito con qualcosa. Avrei detto un badile, ma visto come ha ridotto casa mia, magari era una vanga.”  
Flass deve aver perso di colpo l’erezione.  
“Non ricordo dove eravamo. Ma avevo il telefono con me. Credo si possa tracciare i miei movimenti col GPS.”  
Arnie, credevi davvero che sarebbe bastato far sparire la tenda di una doccia per montare un caso?  
“Mi ha messo una di quelle garrotte che usa lui. Quelle con cui ha decapitato i Grayson.”  
Ora ho tutta l’attenzione di Flass. Aggiungo di proposito anche un tremito.   
“Ha detto qualcosa come: che noia. Proviamo l’altro e se ne é andato.  
Ho perso i sensi, ma  prima ho sentito il motorino partire. Ero certo d’essere spacciato, ma quando mi sono risvegliato ho trovato la garrotta aperta. Credo si sia inceppata.  
Per quel che ne so io, il pagliaccio é ancora là fuori a cercare l’altro, chiunque esso sia, ed io sono vivo per miracolo.”  
Andiamo Arnold, non deglutire così forte o capiranno tutti, ma proprio tutti, che sei un idiota.  
Devo chiedere ad Alfred ed ai ragazzi che ne è stato della garrotta.

[Giorno 7]  
E anche oggi in Canada ci si va domani.  
Barbara comincia a dare segni d’insofferenza a questo continuo rimandare e non posso darle torto quando inizia le sue filippiche sul fatto che è sempre la solita storia.  
Dovrei già essere su in Canada a giocarmela alla pari col freddo, che continua ad essere il minore dei due mali, e invece sono qui a difendere il mio lavoro dagli sciacalli.  
Ieri, come temevo, Loeb ha tentato un’inversione a U e tutto il giorno se ne é andato con lui e Flass ad usare le parole della mia deposizione contro di me, ed io e un penalista di Rowan, Leach e associati, gli avvocati della Wayne foundation, a ripetere di comporre un gran jury e finire la farsa al più presto.  
Unica soddisfazione dell’intera giornata è stato vedere il sudore scorrere lungo la faccia di Flass al realizzare che non esistono prove che il pagliaccio sia morto.  
Questa mattina stavo aggiungendo un paio di long Johns ai ricambi nella quarantott'ore quando la scientifica mi ha chiamato per chiedermi di accompagnarli in quello che secondo il GPS del mio cellulare poteva essere il punto del mio scontro col Joker.  
Vedere il punto in cui sono morto, in piena luce del sole, mi ha fatto correre in direzione opposta, per vomitare oltre il nastro di sicurezza e non inquinare le prove.  
Far tacere il pagliaccio ha richiesto ben più di un colpo di fucile, nel luogo del suo capolavoro, ma sto diventando bravo a farlo.  
Io e Flass ci siamo guardati in cagnesco per diverse ore mentre la scientifica non trovava abbastanza sangue per giustificare un qualsivoglia omicidio, ma solo poche gocce qua e là che potevano appartenere a me, come al pagliaccio o ad un qualche operaio che s’è tagliato lavorando tra i container.  
Verso mezzogiorno sono apparsi brandelli della mia camicia incastrati nello spigolo di un container molto più all’interno, nel labirinto, e un paio d’ore dopo, ancor più all’interno, il resto della camicia impigliata negli ingranaggi della garrotta.  
Secondo il tecnico dell’unità scientifica, Ed Nygma, l’attrito creato dalla stoffa negli ingranaggi ha fatto fondere il motorino, mentre io avrei strappato il filo della lama nel tentativo  di liberarmi sia della garrotta che della camicia che probabilmente, a quel punto, mi stava strangolando.  
Mi ricorderò di questo tecnico. La circolare con all’ordine del giorno il costruire un caso, anche senza basi, addosso a Jim Gordon non deve essergli arrivata.  
Devo ricordarmi di ringraziare Alfred, o Bruce, o Alfred e Bruce per come sono stati creativi e perfetti sotto ogni punto di vista.   
Se come credo, tutta questa buffonata si sgonfierà entro sera, domani  andrò davvero in Canada a prendere Barbara e i ragazzi.

[Giorno 8]  
Archie Leach, l'avvocato di Martha, ha ridicolizzato Loeb e Flass per aver montato un non caso su delle non prove davanti ad un imbarazzato assistente procuratore, e io ho avuto indietro il passaporto, che comunque avevo ceduto spontaneamente.  
Flass è un fascio di nervi. Gli avrei consigliato di rilassarsi con un buon libro, o un buon film, ma lasciargli IT di King sulla scrivania avrebbe rivelato troppo. Lasciare il libro sullo scaffale m’é costato uno sforzo immane.  
Loeb è tornato sul suo trespolo, ma Montoya e Lipranzer sono rimasti per capire che fine abbia fatto la mia richiesta di rinforzi.  
Sul mio cellulare c’è una chiamata al 911.  
Al 911 c’è una risposta alla mia chiamata alla stessa ora, ma non c’è il messaggio. Registrazione persa. Un altro lavoro fatto male.  
Lip e Montoya sono a parlare con l’addetto al 911, ed io sono in un limbo tra le ferie non richieste e una sospensione ingiustificata.  
Credo sia il momento di chiamare Alfred e chiedere a che ora può essere pronto il jet.  
Arriverò dopo mezzanotte, e quindi domani, ma va bene.  Magari avrò tempo di ricordare a Barbara perché stiamo meglio insieme che da soli.

[Giorno 9]  
Niente Canada. Sono ancora qui a Gotham.  
Ieri sera ero al mall a comprare qualcosa di un po' gradevole a vedersi, in certi contesti, di un paio di Long johns quando mi sono trovato spinto contro uno scaffale, e con un biglietto tra le dita che diceva: “bagno degli uomini. Ora.”   
Prima di andare ho controllato il caricatore della glock, e giusto per stare sul sicuro, anche il revolver che porto alla caviglia.  
La possibilità che si trattasse di Flass e dei suoi tirapiedi del ventunesimo era molto alta, anche se la messa in scena era troppo sofisticata per lui.  
Sono andato e, in fondo al corridoio che portava  al bagno degli uomini, un uomo col camice dell’addetto alle pulizie sopra ad una fondina ed un distintivo davvero malcelati, ha detto a quello prima di me che era scoppiata una tubatura e dopo qualche secondo a me di entrare.  
“Devo lasciare qui i ferri?” Ho chiesto al mal travestito uomo della scorta.  
“Lui ha detto di no.”  
“Temerario.”  
Da dietro alla porta un vocione da sergente istruttore mi ha urlato: “Gordon, smetta d”importunare quel povero ragazzo e venga dentro.”  
Per poco non scatto sull’attenti.  
Finger. William Robert Finger: Bill per gli amici, ma non per il suo staff ed i suoi sottoposti. Credo che solo la moglie sia autorizzata a chiamarlo Bill in pubblico.  
Non lo vedevo da quando sono stato assunto nella polizia di Gotham City, ma riconoscerei quella voce tra mille.  
Perché il nostro big Kaunas volesse incontrarmi nel cesso di un mall e non nel suo comodo ufficio in centro era forse la più facile delle domande a cui dare risposta: segretezza.  
Ad un certo punto qualcuno, non credo io, avrebbe detto che questo incontro non c’era mai stato.  
Sono entrato e la bionda valchiria della scorta di Finger… può sembrare uno stereotipo, ma è bionda, alta un metro e novantuno, di origini Norvegesi e si chiama Hildr, per quel che ne so magari una valchiria lo è davvero… ha steso la mano e preteso entrambe le pistole ed ancora una volta Finger ha fatto cenno di lasciar perdere.  
“Se mi uccide lui, merito di morire, Hildy.”  
 Ho dato comunque la Glock a Hildr. Sicuramente sapeva anche dell’altra, ma non se ne è interessata. O si è fidata del giudizio del capo o era certa di potermi far secco prima che io prendessi l’altro ferro.  
Finger mi s’è parato davanti, con tutta l’impotenza che il suo metro e settanta gli permette, e con un sorriso ferale ha esclamato “Gordon… finalmente ha attirato l’attenzione del Fantasma Blu!  
Quando l’ho assunta avrei detto che ci sarebbero voluti al massimo sei mesi. Non vedendo succedere niente ho temuto che anche lei ci fosse finito dentro… il ché avrebbe smentito tutto il vantarmi sulla mia capacità di saper leggere le persone.”   
Così a Gotham si chiama Fantasma Blu.  
A Chicago era il muro di gomma, a New York credo si chiami il tempio. Ogni città ha il suo corpo di polizia deviato all’interno del corpo di polizia; il paniere dove si raccolgono le mele marce e marciscono quelle sane.  
“Vede Jim. Posso chiamarla Jim? Lei ha la scritta ’onesto’ tatuata in fronte. Non l’avrebbero mai presa nel Fantasma Blu e, per fortuna, lei non ha mai cercato d’entrarci o l’avrebbero freddata sull’uscio.  
Sarebbe stato come provare ad infiltrare Harry Potter nei Mangiamorte. Un suicidio.  
Ho ragione Hildy?”  
Lei annuisce, ma lui non l’aspetta.   
“Per il fantasma lei é un brutto caso di V.M.O, vivo mentre onesto.  
Però lei non é il pericolo numero uno, né il due o il tre. Lei galleggia tra la settima e l’ottava posizione. Non sale e non scende. Il Fantasma la vuole morto, ma senza fretta. Per lei c'è tempo e poi non vale la pena organizzare una squadra della morte. Un proiettile vagante prima o poi prenderà la sua direzione. Quello o un caso andato storto…”  
“Come sa tutto questo, signore?”  
“Jim, Jim, Jim. Ho detto che é impossibile infiltrare lei, non che fosse impossibile infiltrare qualcuno. Il Fantasma è qui da prima di noi e, ahimè, sopravvivrà ad entrambi.”  
Su questo, da qualche giorno, ho i miei dubbi.  
“Io vengo dai ranghi,” continua imperterrito il capo, “ho avuto modo di studiarlo per anni, così come ne avrà avuto lei quando prenderà il mio posto. Farlo fuori del tutto? Magari. Fargli male, male, male al punto che servano anni a riprendersi? Questo si può fare. È stato fatto già e si farà ancora. E se la sua domanda è quando? Io posso risponderle presto, ma prima dobbiamo rimuovere dei pezzi dalla scacchiera.”  
Un attimo di silenzio, talmente improvviso che per poco mi sfugge.  
“E qui entro in gioco io?” Chiedo.  
“Lei è già in gioco. Se la mossa fosse stata mia, lei sarebbe entrato in maniera diversa, ma a mia discolpa le posso dire che ero impegnato a sventare un attentato contro la mia persona. Il sesto, Hildy?”  
Lei scuote la testa e alza otto dita.  
“Ottavo. Manteniamo la media. Comunque  mentre al castello il re ed il suo seguito scongiuravano l’ennesimo Regicidio, il brutto e cattivo Fantasma Blu cercava di creare un diversivo e liberava una bestia in città.”  
“Il pagliaccio.”  
“Bene. Segna Hildy. Dieci punti per Grifondoro. Il pagliaccio deve creare scompiglio, e credo anche togliere di mezzo un circo che da fastidio ad un altro circo. Non sappiamo niente di certo al riguardo.  
Comunque la bestia sfugge al guinzaglio e il Fantasma, ancora alle prese col regicidio, manda una squadra a fermarlo. Credo che a parte uno o due, gli altri siano tutti in balia dei topi e dei coccodrilli bianchi nelle nostre fogne.”  
Nessun avviso di scomparsa, men che meno nei ranghi.  
“Mercenari?”  
“Segna Hildy, altri dieci punti per Grifondoro.  Qui, però é dove entri in gioco tu, Harry Potter. Stando notoriamente sulle palle a tutti gli elementi del Fantasma Blu, che tu venissi messo sulla traiettoria della bestia era certo dal momento in cui ti hanno affidato il caso, ma che tu sia sopravvissuto ha innervosito molti e questo, che lo si voglia o no, apre il campo alla mia contromossa.”  
“Che sarebbe?”   
“Vedi, mio caro Harry, non posso ancora sferrare il mio attacco perché non so chi è né dove si nasconde questa volta Voldemort, però proprio in queste ultime ore, e te ne sono grato, tu hai fatto scoprire Lucius Malfoy e, che ne dici Hildy, Bellatrix?”  
No convinto di Hildy.  
“Hai ragione. Direi più Najimi.  Entro la notte prossima, ma più per gusto che per guadagno, io e il mio ordine della fenice faremo cadere Najimi, e questo sarà il diversivo che permetterà a te, mio caro Harry, di togliere dallo scacchiere Lucius Malfoy e i suoi tirapiedi, e a me di fare avanzare il mio Severus Snape nella scala gerarchica del fantasma. Tutto chiaro?”  
“Signore, lei è fortunato che mia figlia sia alla terza rilettura della saga.”  
“Ottimo. Hildy segna altri dieci punti per Grifondoro. Adesso dimmi Harry, devo dirti chi si cela nei panni di Lucius?”  
“No, signore.”  
“E sei in grado di adempiere alla mia richiesta?”  
“Dipende, signore. Vuole un Expelliarmus, o un Avadakedavra?”  
“Hildy, riponi pure il cappello parlante. Abbiamo quello vero. Flsss… pardon, Lucius Malfoy è un elemento abbastanza integrato. Non sono certo che né lui né Najimi sappiano chi sia l’attuale Voldemort, ma non mi dispiacerebbe chiederglielo.”  
“Quindi un Expelliarmus.”  
“Se è possibile. Altrimenti sarò dispiaciuto, ma non te ne farò una colpa.”  
Hildy mi ha ridato la Glock e indicato la porta.  Il commissario Finger ha annuito e atteso che io fossi pronto  ad uscire prima di fermarmi con un cenno.  
“Harry. Questo bagno si autodistruggerà in 5… 4… 3…”  
Al mio sguardo dubbioso ha sorriso. “Sto scherzando. Volevo solo dire che questa conversazione non c’è mai stata…”  
Come supponevo.  
“Si, preside Dumbledore.” E sono uscito.  
Ho lavorato tutto il giorno accanto a Lucius ed ai suoi sgherri. Niente di vistoso. Solo scartoffie.   
Li ho studiati per capire quanti di loro mi daranno la caccia quando, questa sera, prenderò il telefono e farò sapere a Flass che so che é stato lui a mandarmi contro il pagliaccio e posso provarlo.  
Se sono bravo, per domani all’alba sarà tutto finito e io potrò andare in Canada a prendere la mia famiglia e riportarla a casa.

[Giorno 10]  
 Sono in sei, su tre auto. Tutte e tre vengono dal nostro deposito d’auto, ma immagino che risultino regolarmente al loro posto. Nessuna delle tre risulterà mai usata in un’operazione di polizia.  Due Honda e una Nissan. Da Flass mi sarei aspettato solo auto fatte in America.  
Sulla Honda di testa, Flass e Miranda Donovan. Mi dispiace per Miranda. Sposata e con due figli alle superiori. Spero sia abbastanza furba da patteggiare.  
Seconda Honda, Hank Zoeller e Freddy Boone.  
Due uniformi di pattuglia. Categoria picchiatori. Non mi sorprende vederli qui.   
Sulla Nissan JJ Cooms e Ricky Alvarez.  
Cooms è la copia sputata di Flass. Fanfarone, bullo, sempre intento a pensare che le regole valgono solo per i gonzi. Canterà come la  Callas una volta messo alle strette. Quelli come lui hanno la mascella di vetro.  
È molto strano vedere qui Alvarez e non, ad esempio, Harvey Bullock.  
Ricky è, pardon, era, un astro in ascesa. Ruolino immacolato, buona percentuale di casi risolti, buon istinto. Che spreco.  
Aspetto che entrino nel labirinto di containers e salto giù dal mio punto d’osservazione. E mi faccio malissimo. Cazzo!  
Devo essermi rotto una caviglia, come minimo.   
Bene, ho appena mandato a puttane il mio piano.  
Ma come diavolo fanno quelli del parcour?  
Bell’affare questa immortalità.    
Magari avrei dovuto consultare il manuale d’uso prima di tentare questo gambetto. Magari avrei dovuto portarlo con me. L’ho visto usare una spada. È bravo.  
Uhm…  
Non fa più male.   
Sul serio. Da non credere.  
Come nuova.  
Quest’immortalità è un bell’affare. Altro che storie.

Continuano a muoversi a coppie e conoscono la  strada. Un vantaggio in meno.  
Flass e Donovan puntano ad arrivarmi addosso dalla via centrale. Gli altri due gruppi cercano di chiudermi le vie d’uscita da dietro.   
La Manovra a Tenaglia  dell’ A-Team.  
Io preferisco Dieci Piccoli  Indiani.  
Avrei dovuto lavorare un po' di più sui diversivi, ma cercavo di mandare a memoria il labirinto.  
Vediamo cosa posso inventarmi. Magari un container aperto, che cigola.  
Esplosione?  
Bella forte anche. Che è successo?  
Non era prevista nessuna esplosione.  
Messaggio.   
Da Bruce.  
 **La** **nissan**.

Rispondo.

**Ti** **avevo** **detto** **di** **stare** **lontano** **da** **qui**.

Risposta

**Sono** **nella** **mia** **camera** **da** **letto**.

**cioè**?

I **miei** **droni**. **Schiantato** **uno** **sulla** **Nissan**. **Avrò**   **perso** **il** **controllo** :>)  
Prosegue  
Team 2 e 3 mandato uno a testa a controllare.   
Team 3 più veloce di team 2.  
Ramirez, e probabilmente Boone

So leggere il GPS. Grazie per il diversivo.

Stendili.  
È proprio quello che intendo fare.  
Attendo nel buio che Ramirez mi passi, e come un ragno aspetto l’altro.  
Avevo ragione: Freddy Boone.  
Ansima così forte che non sentirebbe arrivare una mandria di tori. Troppe ciambelle, Freddy.  
Non mi vede arrivare, non mi sente. Quando si risveglierà probabilmente chiederà se qualcuno ha preso la targa del Tir che lo ha colpito.  
Lo disarmo e immobilizzo. Due robuste fascette da elettricista, un pezzo di nastro telato e uno è fuori dalla partita. Ne mancano cinque.  
Ramirez sta comunicando con l’interno. Li ha fermati tutti dicendo che la Nissan é in fiamme.  
Non riesco a sentire la risposta.  
Mi chiedo se Ramirez sa liberarsi da una presa Nelson.  
Lui è giovane, e ora l’insegnano all’Accademia. Vediamo se ha prestato attenzione.  
No. Doveva essere assente, o distratto.  
Va giù che è una meraviglia.  
Quattro pistole mi pesano addosso, così cerco un tombino in cui buttarle.   
Il caricatore della Glock di Ramirez lo tengo. Non esiste una cosa come “troppe munizioni” in una situazione come questa.  
Torno dentro e mi dirigo verso Zoeller.  
Zoeller è tosto. Fa ancora tornei di pugilato e si vede. Para il mio diretto e risponde con un gancio che mi suona come un gong.   
Credo che sarei a terra svenuto se non fosse per questa cosa dell’essere immortale e tutti i suoi effetti collaterali.  
Un giorno, a mente serena, ci rifletterò e converrò che non é poi così male.   
Adesso no. Devo stendere un pugile.  
Non protegge le gambe.  
Vedo almeno tre punti dove potrei colpire e fare male. Invece punto al bersaglio grosso e per il disturbo prendo una sequenza di colpi da far suonare il campanello a tutti e tre gli arbitri di un incontro olimpico.  
Al diavolo il giocare pulito.  
Mi abbasso e con la suola della scarpa picchio di lato tra polpaccio e ginocchio, forte.  
Sento il crack. Non credo d’aver rotto un qualche osso, ma menischi e legamenti saranno fuori gioco per tanto tempo.  
Zoeller cade. Contro il mio gomito. Altro crack. Probabilmente il naso.   
Col terzo fuori restano solo Crabbe, Goyle e, ovviamente, Malfoy.  
Credo che a questo punto Flass abbia capito il mio gioco ed abbia ordinato ai suoi fedeli di raggrupparsi, probabilmente dove si aspettava di trovarmi. Mi sembra logico. Una persona da sola non può accerchiarne tre.  
Ma quando mai Flass é stato logico?  
Mi ritrovo addosso Miranda Donovan quando non ho nemmeno finito di legare Zoeller, e Miranda insegna autodifesa a chiunque sia disposto a pagare per impararla.  
Normalmente non picchio le donne, ma al suo secondo tentativo di spararmi, le arrivo sotto e le torco il polso della mano armata fino a spezzarlo.  
Prima di far cadere l’arma riesce a spararmi, e a prendermi in pieno petto, e visto che non vado a terra, urla agli altri che ho il Kevlar.  
Perfetto. Ora gli altri due mireranno direttamente alla testa, ed io ho un male alle costole che mi mozza il fiato.  
Dura un attimo, ma é l’attimo più lungo e doloroso che io ricordi.  
Quando tornerò dal Canada con Barbara e i bambini, prenderò  da parte Alfred e mi farò insegnare tutto ciò che c'è da sapere su questo fatto dell’immortalità.  
La serata del dilettante finisce qui.  
Donovan non sembra sopportare bene il dolore. Si tiene il polso rotto con l’altra mano, e singhiozza.  
Continuo a pensare che è da deboli picchiare una donna, ma mi ha sparato in pieno petto, quindi un’eccezione me la permetto. Le risparmio il viso e cerco di fare meno danni possibili, però mi gioco di nuovo una presa Nelson e la metto a nanna. Ci sono andato leggero, ma non per questo mi faccio meno schifo.  
Ne restano due. I due più stronzi.  
Credo di poterli affrontare insieme, non sono poi così tosti.   
Flass non può essere così stupido da giocarsi anche l’ultimo elemento capace di guardargli le spalle.  
Lo è.  
Lo è!  
Sono a pochi metri da loro quando Cooms mi viene incontro, sparando alla cieca. Non sta neppure mirando. È più facile che un rimbalzo colpisca lui che uno diretto prenda me.  
Lascio che venga a me, con calma, e gli uso contro tutta la forza risparmiata su Donovan. Va giù come un sacco vuoto.  
L’avevo detto che aveva la mascella di vetro.  
Non sto più neanche a perdere tempo a legarlo.  
Siamo alla fine. Ora raggiungo Flass e lo provoco finché non confessa tutto al mio registratore digitale, che tengo ben nascosto addosso, poi lo picchio e lo consegno a Dumbledore. E finalmente vado in Canada a prendere la mia famiglia.  
Un urlo.  
Panico assoluto.  
Non se ne sentono tanti così disperati, e visto che non sono io, deve essere per forza Arnold.  
Corro a vedere cosa può terrorizzare a tal punto una persona e mi si gela il sangue nelle vene.  
Lui.  
Il pagliaccio.  
Sono così terrorizzato che io stesso dimentico di sparare a quello nella mia testa, e questo comincia a fare un tale baccano che il sambodromo di Rio la sera del carnevale sembra un convento di clausura.  
Vedo la garrotta intorno al collo di Flass. Questa è di vecchio stampo, con un fil di ferro e due pezzi di legno per la presa.  
Mi sembra un filo un po' troppo spesso per una decapitazione, ma è una considerazione che non mi aiuta a muovermi.   
Sono un cervo paralizzato di fronte ai fari di un’auto.  
Urlerei come Flass, che supplica per la sua vita, ma non mi riesce nemmeno quello.  
Il pagliaccio alza gli occhi, mi vede, e con fare totalmente annoiato mi dice “Ah. Ci sei anche tu.”  
E mi spara.  
In pieno petto.  
Credo ci si vada a caccia… di… elefanti… con… questo…

[Giorno 11]  
Tutti i telegiornali trasmettono da ore le scene, riprese da un drone della TV, del pagliaccio che spara a me e si diletta per qualche minuto a stringere ed allentare la garrotta intorno al collo di Arnold Flass, che nei momenti in cui respira, supplica per la sua vita e confessa tutti i peccati commessi, all indietro, da ieri al giorno della sua cresima.  
Ci sono compresi il mio omicidio, quello dei Grayson, una mezza dozzina di altri casi irrisolti che ora si possono riaprire, il suo farsi aiutare da Gillian Loeb per liberarsi di poliziotti troppo zelanti e dal Fantasma Blu per far tacere gli altri.  
La confessione così estorta non avrà mai valore probatorio, ma ha aperto tante di quelle brecce che Flass andrà giù come un castello di carte.  
Il perfetto Expelliarmus. Così perfetto che appena mi sono risvegliato in ospedale ho dato un pugno in faccia ad Alfred, fingendo di essere ancora vittima di un attacco di panico.  
Poi ho firmato per uscire contro il parere dei medici e credo di aver mandato a farsi fottere Alfred prima di farmi portare in centrale da due uniformi.  
Lui ha capito ed incassato con grazia, dal pugno che gli ha fatto sanguinare il naso, al consiglio amichevole su che fare a se stesso ed alla sua regina. Quando è in imbarazzo, le orecchie gli diventano rosso fuoco.  
 Un paio di calci in culo li meriterebbe anche Bruce. C’è la sua regia dietro tutto questo, ma se posso evitarlo, i ragazzini non li picchio.  
Comunque il filmato che mi scagiona da tutto é di una bellezza edificante.  
C'è perfino il pagliaccio che, mentre le sirene della polizia si avvicinano, si prende tempo per dipingere il volto di Flass.  
Ci hanno trovati tutti dipinti da pagliacci, me compreso.    
Non starò a chiedermi come avessi addosso un giubbotto che non mi ero messo o come tutta la squadra della morte di Flass abbia iniziato a parlare non appena arrivati in centrale.  
Sembra che facciano a gara a chi ha più da offrire in cambio di un patteggiamento.  
Io ho passato tutto il giorno a dare spiegazioni e compilare rapporti. Tante spiegazioni e tanti, tanti rapporti.  
Potrei ricevere una bacchettata sulle dita per non aver seguito il protocollo, ma dati il precedente e l’ammissione di Flass, potrei semplicemente uscirne come uno che ha rischiato forte la vita ed è sopravvissuto per raccontarlo.  
Non so come Dumbledore abbia tolto di mezzo Najimi, ma stando ai TG le due storie stanno confluendo in una sola e Flass e Loeb cadono dalla torre così come l’hanno scalata: insieme.  
Non so se devo scusarmi con Alfred per il cazzotto.   
Parte di me vorrebbe. Un’altra parte vorrebbe dargliene un altro.  
 Lui resta imperturbabile. Credo che accetterebbe le scuse o i cazzotti con il medesimo aplomb.  
Comunque un po' in colpa deve sentirsi perché mi ha fatto trovare sul letto uno dei miei completi, con tanto di trench e cappello, ed un biglietto con su scritto che il Jet sarà pronto per le ventidue e sarà sua cura accompagnarmi o mettermi a disposizione una delle auto della villa.  
Vado in Canada.  
Finalmente vado in Canada da Barbara e i ragazzi.  
Vado a riprendere la mia famiglia, e non mi importa se ci vorrà un giorno, una settimana, o un mese.  Non m’importa quali concessioni dovrò fare, torneremo ad essere una famiglia e se Barbara lo vuole ancora, mettiamo pure in cantiere un altro bimbo.  
Magari cominciamo a cercarlo questa notte.  
Pregusto così tanto il nostro primo momento insieme da più di un mese che prima, sotto la doccia, ho dovuto rimettere in riga il soldato, un paio di volte.  
19:59  
Ora mi asciugo, mi vesto e mi faccio prestare il SUV più capiente che abbiamo qui in garage. Magari chiedo ad Alfred se è possibile avere la casa del custode disponibile al nostro ritorno. Conoscendo la sua efficienza non ho dubbi al riguardo.  
Il telefono ronza.  
Dev’essermi rimasto su silenzioso dalla notte scorsa.  
Babs. Quarta chiamata.  
Porto il telefono all’orecchio e non faccio in tempo a dire “Babs, tesoro, sto arrivando…” che i singhiozzi di mia figlia mi terrorizzano più del finto Joker della notte scorsa  
“Papà.” Singhiozza.  
“È successo qualcosa a mamma,” balbetta mentre piange.  
“Vieni subito…”  
Le parole aneurisma, e istantaneo, mi arrivano come da lontano, mentre cado sulle ginocchia e piango come non ho fatto neanche mentre il Joker mi torturava.  
Troppi domani, domani, domani…  
Se fossi partito quando…  
Se fossi andato con…  
Se…  
Se.  
Ricordo solo un “tesoro, arrivo subito,” biascicato tra i miei e i suoi singhiozzi, ed Alfred che mi mette in piedi, e mi veste come fossi un bambino.  
Ho vaghe immagini del tragitto da Villa Wayne all’aeroporto, e di Alfred che mi sorregge mentre saliamo la scaletta.  
Non ricordo d’averlo visto scendere, e infatti è qui, seduto di fronte a me mentre il Jet decolla.  
Sto andando in Canada, ma fuori tempo massimo. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

[giorno 13]

[Jim’s]

 

É una giornata serena. Non una nuvola in cielo. Soffia una lieve brezza. C'è un uccello tra gli alberi che si fa sentire di tanto in tanto. 

A differenza nostra, lui non ha un pensiero al mondo.

Fortunato bastardo.

Da qualche minuto tengo gli occhi chiusi dietro le lenti scure, e cerco di ascoltare le parole del prete, ma non sento niente. Non provo niente.

Perché non provo niente?

Era mia moglie. La mia compagna. C’eravamo scelti.  Ci amavamo.

O forse no. Forse era solo finzione. 

Se l’avessi amata davvero ci sarei stato.

Mi sarei accorto. 

L’hanno definito asintomatico, ma Barbara di mal di testa ha sofferto sempre. Forse l’abbiamo sottovalutato. Forse dovevo insistere quand’era il momento, ma c’era sempre qualcos’altro, qualcun altro. C’era un’indagine, un crimine, un omicidio. Non ho lasciato che se ne andasse da sola. L’ho lasciata sola già prima.

Non era asintomatico.  L’abbiamo ignorato. Potevamo fare di più. Dovevo fare di più.

Un momento di panico. 

Non riesco a ricordare il suo viso, la sua pettinatura, il colore degli occhi.

Non ricordo la sua voce.

Non riesco a liberarmi del gracchiare del pagliaccio, ma non ricordo la voce di mia moglie. 

 _Mi offri da bere, quarterback_?

Riapro le palpebre e c'è troppa luce anche dietro gli occhiali scuri. 

 _Avevo una tale cotta per te, alle superiori_ … 

Il pastore pronuncia il suo nome “Barbara Kean Gordon,” ma io non sono qui. Sono con lei.

_Sai che si dice dei testimoni e delle damigelle ai matrimoni, soldato? Che scopano più degli sposi la prima notte di nozze. Ti va di vedere se é vero?_

Qualcuno singhiozza.

_Jim… so che non sei ricco e non piaci a mio padre perché non sei ricco… ma ti sposo io, non lui… e puoi  giurarci che ti sposo… però ti fai ricrescere i baffi._

 Jimmy mi stringe la mano. Vorrei sorridergli, ma non riesco.

_Ehi bell’uomo, sei pronto a diventare papà?_

Jimmy è il ritratto di Barbara. Capelli biondissimi e lineamenti cesellati, fin troppo delicati per un bambino. 

_Jim, ha il tuo naso… ok il tuo naso prima che te lo rompessero._

Il mio volto è un pezzo di pietra, ma sorriderei al suono della sua voce, se potessi.

_Pel di carota. Il rosso è un gene recessivo. Da grande sarà castano, come me, e si farà rosso per assomigliare a papà. Ma se diventa poliziotto, te lo taglio e lo butto nel WC._

Non ti sei mai lamentata. 

_Certo che prendiamo noi la piccola. A chi dovremmo lasciarla? Agli suoceri di tuo fratello? Ma per l’amor del cielo…_

Non so se riesco a farcela 

_Ehi detective, ti leggo un pensierino di nostra figlia, vediamo se lo riconosci. Ascolta bene “hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Tutto quello che dirai potrà essere usato contro di te.” Credo che alla fine ci sarà un altro Gordon in polizia._

Guardo Babs mettersi di fianco a me per poter mettere una mano sulla spalla di Jimmy. Tutti e due si appoggiano a me, e io vorrei dir loro di non farlo. Potrei cadere e portarli giù con me.

_Non cadrete. Siete tutti più forti di tutto questo._

Devo crederti sulla parola. Spero tu abbia ragione su di noi.

_Certo che ho ragione. Quando mai ho avuto torto?_

Babs è una Gordon; un soldato. Piange, ma solo quando pensa di non essere vista. S’è presa cura di Jimmy fino al nostro arrivo e poi, insieme ad Alfred, s’è presa cura anche di me. 

Jimmy, a differenza di noi presunti adulti, non si sta negando niente. Piange quando si sente di farlo. Dorme quando è stremato. Disegna per non pensare e sorride quando ricorda un bel momento con sua madre.

Dello stoicismo dei Gordon non sa che farsene, e questo credo faccia di lui il più forte di tutti noi.

Dello stoicismo dei Gordon nemmeno io so che farmene.

Sento le lacrime che mi scorrono lente sulle guance. Non saprei come fermarle. Nemmeno ci provo.

Sento, più che vederli, flash di macchine fotografiche e mi chiedo che ci fa la stampa qui. Questa è una cerimonia privata, per una morte privata, come lo era Barbara.

A chi importa se il poliziotto, non quello marcio, l’altro, del video del Joker è rimasto vedovo il giorno dopo.

Non sono fatti loro.

Vorrei avere la forza di andare e fare una scenata, ma già essere qui mi costa più energia di quanto ne abbia.  

Vedo Martha fare un gesto irritato ed i fotografi, come sono arrivati, se ne vanno. 

Questo mi fa pensare che non ci saranno foto della famiglia in lutto sui giornali domani mattina.

Martha Wayne è una collezionista, e dopo il piccolo Grayson, ora adotta anche noi.

Vorrei dirle, “no grazie,” ma anche questo è al di sopra delle mie forze adesso.

Penso all’ironia dell’essere immortale e sentirsi completamente morto dentro.

Penso che sono un Gordon, e noi ci riprendiamo sempre.

Ad un certo punto ce la farò. Ma per favore, non oggi. 

Oggi voglio continuare a sentirmi distrutto e a piangere in silenzio. 

 

[giorno 13]

[Dick’s]

Odio i funerali.

Sono stanco d’andare ai funerali. 

Questo é l’ultimo. 

Sono qui per il tenente e i suoi figli, ma non vedo la bara della signora Gordon.  Vedo quelle di mamma e papà. Anche le parole del ministro sono le stesse. 

Bruce e la signora Martha sono qui, di fianco a me, e la loro presenza aiuta, ma non basta.

Ho chiesto scusa ai Gordon. Se non fosse stato per le teste di papà e mamma sotto il loro portico, non sarebbero partiti per il Canada.

Barbara ha risposto che non é colpa di nessuno, se non di un’arteria malata nel cervello di sua mamma. Jimmy, ancora più fatalista ha detto che probabilmente doveva succedere.

Barbara non piange davanti a nessuno, ma l’ha fatto insieme a me. 

Ci siamo presi un momento per piangere insieme, solo io e lei. Poi ha cominciato ad arrivare gente e lei è tornata ad essere quella tosta, che difende il forte in attesa che suo padre e suo fratello reagiscano.

Jimmy non è mai a più di un metro di distanza dal tenente, quasi avesse paura di perdere anche lui.

Da quando sono arrivati ha riempito il suo album da disegno di ritratti di sua madre.

“Ho paura di dimenticarla, se smetto di disegnare,” è tutto quello che ha detto a riguardo. Forse è tutto quello che ha detto da quando è arrivato.

Per stare tranquilli, io e Bruce gli abbiamo fatto trovare altri albi da disegnare in camera.

Bruce sta vivendo molto male la morte di zia Barbara, ma credo ci sia qualcos'altro. Credo si senta in colpa nei confronti del tenente già da prima, dalla notte dell’attacco del falso Joker.

Ad un certo punto, tra un insulto e l’altro che ci siamo scambiati la mattina dopo, deve aver capito il male e ha fatto a me rivedere quel pazzo assassino, e di conseguenza il male che deve aver fatto al tenente Gordon.

Credo stia aspettando l’occasione per scusarsi, e nel frattempo ha lasciato Alfred ad occuparsi dei Gordon.

Mi chiedo se il tenente ha capito che era Alfred ad interpretare il Joker.

Penso di sì, e penso che tra loro le cose si siano già aggiustate, magari mentre andavano, o tornavano, dal Canada.

La signora Martha litiga coi fotografi, ma solo perché non può litigare con un aneurisma.

Era amica della signora Gordon dai tempi della scuola.

Stando a Bruce, i Gordon si sono messi insieme la sera del matrimonio dei suoi genitori. Lui era testimone dello sposo, lei damigella della sposa. Secondo Bruce, un vero classico da romanzo rosa.

Questo funerale non finisce mai. 

Credo fosse inverno quand’è cominciato.

Il ministro parla, e parla, e parla.

Mi chiedo se sono il solo che ha scollegato il cervello e smesso di ascoltare. 

Direi di no. Credo che metà dei presenti sia immerso nei propri pensieri, e l’altra metà stia pensando a come buttare il ministro nella fossa.

Ci è toccato l’officiante più chiacchierone di tutta Gotham City.

Bruce comincia a rimpiangere l’aver scelto oggi per provare l’esoscheletro nuovo, che sarà pure più leggero e performante, ma è sempre una protesi su cui appoggia il peso di tutta la parte superiore del corpo. Credo si finirà  per estendere l’armatura a tutto il busto, almeno fino a che il chip e la placca d’interfaccia saranno pronti.

La bara scende nel terreno.

I Gordon vi depositano sopra i loro fiori, gli altri presenti manciate di terra.  

Alla fine restano solo i Gordon, con Alfred, e noi.

Bruce cerca di avvicinarsi al tenente, ma lo trattengo. 

Lasciamo il cimitero tutti e sette insieme. Un solo gruppo. Una famiglia.

 

[giorno 23]

[Jim’s]

_Jim. Jim. Ti decidi a schiodare quel culo dal letto?_

Barbara. 

Non sentivo la sua voce dal giorno del funerale.

Mugugno qualcosa d’incomprensibile e cerco di tornare a dormire.

_Non saremmo tornati, lo sai. Vero?_

Come?

_Ci saremmo lasciati amichevolmente, e tu saresti sempre stato il benvenuto, ma noi non saremmo tornati a Gotham._

Sul serio?

_Tu sei l’amore della mia vita, ma non avresti mai lasciato Gotham, e io non avrei mai rinunciato alla sicurezza che avevamo trovato in Canada._

Avrei lasciato Gotham.

_Sei un uomo d’azione, ragazzone. E un drogato di adrenalina per di più. Ti saresti annoiato a morte entro due giorni.  Forse uno._

Probabile. Scusami.

_Niente da scusare. Ti amo anche per questo._

_Ma adesso smetti di fare il bambino, vestiti e vai a correre, o arrugginisci. Non hai più vent’anni, soldato._

In una sorta di deja vu, mi infilo la tuta e mi guardo intorno. Non riconosco nulla.

Ci siamo già trasferiti nella casa del custode?

Davvero?

Quando?

E dov’è Jimmy?

Dal funerale in poi abbiamo sempre dormito insieme, ma oggi non c’è. 

_Vieni, ti mostro qualcosa._

Apro la porta della camera che Jimmy ha battezzato come propria e Jimmy dorme nel suo letto, staccato di almeno un metro e mezzo dal muro.

Dietro, disegnato a matita, lo schizzo della skyline di Gotham City. Non è la classica sagoma piatta da cartolina. Si direbbe la veduta da un aereo in avvicinamento.

Quando l’ha cominciata?

Non siamo qui da così tanto.

Diamine, è bella, e precisa. Io a dieci anni disegnavo gli alberi di Natale col righello e mi venivano storti. Non saprei disegnare così neppure adesso.

_Riesci a vederlo finito?_

Annuisco.

_Jimmy ha un talento eccezionale, e se proverai anche solo lontanamente a impedirgli di realizzarlo, verrò personalmente a dannare la tua esistenza. Siamo intesi?_

 Annuisco di nuovo. 

Accarezzo la testa bionda di mio figlio, gli aggiusto le coperte ed esco.

Mi sposto nella camera di Babs. Sta già ricostruendo la sua stazione di ricerca. 

Dovrò procurarle i pezzi che il pagliaccio ha distrutto a casa nostra, ma mi sembra già a buon punto. Credo che gli Wayne abbiano chiamato i loro fornitori di tecnologia di fiducia.

Dovrò dire a Martha e Bruce di non viziare i miei figli, ma non oggi.

_Barbie vorrà prendersi cura di te e Jimmy a costo di rinunciare ai suoi progetti. Non lasciarglielo fare._

Non lo farò.

_Aiutala a diventare ciò che vuole, che sia una etoile del balletto, o un giudice o la presidentessa degli Stati Uniti._

Un giudice? Da quando?

_Da quando una rana dalla bocca grande ha detto che servono poliziotti, procuratori e giudici onesti, e non solo a Gotham._

_  
_

Ops!

_Devi stare attento con lei. Si butterebbe nel fuoco per te. Non permetterlo._

Annuisco e aggiusto le coperte anche a lei. Mancano ancora un paio d’ore alla loro sveglia. Che le dormano in pace.

_So a cosa pensi. Non l’hanno superato. Provano a viverci attraverso. Cosa che dovresti cominciare a fare anche tu._

Ci proverò.

_No. Non ti limiterai a  provarci. Lo farai. A cominciare da adesso. Quindi porta il tuo bel culo in cortile e comincia a correre._

Prepotente. Sei più autoritaria del mio sergente istruttore.

_Lo so. Per questo mi hai sposato._

Sorrido, forse per la prima volta dalla sera della telefonata di Babs, e vado a correre.

Barbara ha ragione. Alla mia età non posso permettermi di stare tanti giorni senza. Mi sento un catenaccio arrugginito, con le articolazioni che scricchiolano ed il fiato che difetta.

Il pilota automatico impiega parecchio ad inserirsi, ma quando lo fa sento che posso anch’io provare a vivere attraverso questo lutto, come fanno Jimmy e Babs. Se mi impegno abbastanza a fingere di vivere, magari ad un certo punto riuscirò a dimenticare che sto facendo finta.

Così corro la mia abituale oretta e mezzo, rientro, mi faccio la doccia e preparo la colazione ai miei figli.

Entrambe le Barbara della mia vita, quella che sembra aver sfrattato il pagliaccio dalla mia testa, e la testa rossa di dodici anni che mi guarda assonnata, sembrano apprezzare il mio sforzo.

Anche Jimmy apprezza, e passa la colazione a spiegarmi che schema di colori conta di usare per la parete dietro il suo letto. Dice che l’immagine gli è rimasta impressa mentre atterravamo a Gotham al nostro ritorno dal Canada. 

Gli ho chiesto se gli servisse qualcosa per procedere col lavoro, ma ha risposto che ha già dato la lista ad Alfred.

Ho chiesto ad entrambi se servisse assistenza per recuperare il mese di scuola perso, ma a quanto pare Martha e Bruce hanno garantito un tutore d’appoggio affinché nessuno dei due perda l’anno.

E in tutto questo, io dov’ero?

Barbara, quella grande, ride nella mia testa e mi dice che non importa. L’importante è dove sono adesso.

Accompagno i ragazzi a prendere l’autobus, saluto il giovane Grayson che ricambia sorridente e si dice felice di vedermi finalmente fuori dalla tana. 

Rientro, mi rendo conto di avere diversi giorni di barba incolta e passo i successivi venti minuti a provare diversi tagli, dalla barba scolpita al pizzetto, per poi ripiegare su i miei soliti baffi. 

Barbara approva. A suo dire non si disegnano gli occhiali alla Gioconda.

Sto per chiederle cosa fare per il resto della giornata quando suona il telefono e l’algida valchiria del commissario Finger mi chiede se sono disposto ad incontrare il capo, che ha giusto un quarto d’ora disponibile.

Rispondo che non arriverò mai in tempo per approfittare di un quarto d’ora e scopro che c’è un’auto ad attendermi fuori dal cancello principale. Alla guida c'è, per l’appunto, Hildr e dietro, con giusto un quarto d’ora libero, c’è il commissario Finger.

Non posso non chiedermi se la mia vita fosse stata così assurda anche prima.

Probabilmente si.

Dopo le condoglianze d’obbligo, il commissario Finger mi mostra un breve video in cui Flass, dal luogo della sua reclusione, fornisce date e nomi e cerca di far ricadere tutta la responsabilità su Loeb.

Loeb, a quanto pare, sta facendo lo stesso, ma non accusando Flass, a suo dire così stupido da rischiare l’apnea ogni volta che si gratta il culo, bensì un alto papavero dell’ufficio del procuratore distrettuale.

“Non possiamo ancora muoverci nei confronti di questo signor _X_ perché Loeb non molla il nome senza un accordo, e comunque per ora non ci sono prove a sostegno. E qui entri in gioco tu.”

“Io? Il ventunesimo è troppo coinvolto.”

“Il ventunesimo, al momento, è Dresda dopo le bombe alleate, ma la ricostruzione non tocca a te.

Tutti quelli estranei allo scontro tra te, il Fantasma Blu e il pagliaccio sono stati trasferiti ad altre squadre e dipartimenti, mentre al ventunesimo ho mandato tutta gente nuova. Non credo di essere riuscito a sanarlo completamente dal Fantasma Blu, così come non credo di essere riuscito a lasciarlo fuori dalla tua nuova squadra, ma per entrambi confido nell’immunità di gregge.”

“Nuova squadra, signore?”

“Congratulazioni. Sei passato al _1 Police Plaza_.

Squadra leggera, ma mi auguro reattiva. La chiamerei Crimini Maggiori, ma mi ricorda troppo il titolo di un procedurale, quindi per ora la chiameremo solo anti crimine. 

Non ti promuovo capitano adesso perché lo scandalo Fantasma Blu è ancora troppo da prima pagina, così come lo sei tu, ma è già nero su bianco, così come è nero su bianco che l’AC la comandi tu, anche se sei un tenente tra tenenti.”

Mi passa una lista. Nove nomi, più il mio.

C’è  Anderson, l’uomo che sorvegliava la porta durante il nostro precedente incontro al centro commerciale.

C’è René Montoya, e mi sorprende, visto che gli affari interni sono in grave deficit di poliziotti in gamba. 

Il tenente  Tavin Orlowsky scende da Crimini informatici,  Nagoya Naranu dal trentottesimo.

C’è Harvey Bullock, come me dal ventunesimo e questo puòessere la scheggia del Fantasma Blu sfuggita a Finger, come può esserlo Nicholas Stahl della narcotici.

Non conosco né il fresco di promozione Neal King, né le due promosse dalla CSU, Andria Briggs e Laura Brown.

“Questi sono i tre casi che la nostra Hildy ha trovato tra quelli di Loeb che potrebbero portarci a scoprire l’identità del signor X, e nulla mi farebbe più felice che scovarlo prima di essere costretto a venire a patti col nostro amico Gillian.”

L’auto si ferma. Credevo avessimo girato intorno a Villa Wayne, invece siamo di fronte al numero 1 di Police Plaza.

“Ingresso est, quinto piano. Buon lavoro.”

Mi ritrovo così, di punto in bianco, scaraventato in mezzo alla strada, con delle cartelle in mano e l’assoluta certezza di sembrare un ebete mentre guardo l’auto di Finger che si allontana.

Per abitudine sono uscito con distintivo e pistola, e credo anche di essere presentabile sotto il trench, ma non ricordo se ho fatto in tempo a mettere le scarpe lucide o se indosso ancora le pantofole.

Controllo.

Lucide. Meno male.

M’incammino verso il nuovo ufficio e concordo con Barbara che fingere di vivere non sarà poi così complicato.

 

_E non mi hai ancora raccontato nulla della tua immortalità._

_  
_

Sei nella mia testa e non lo sai già?

_Strano vero? So in quale cassetta di sicurezza sono le perle di mia mamma, ma non come funziona la tua immortalità._

Aspetta un attimo. Tua madre aveva delle perle?

 

[giorno 27]

[Dick’s]

Ormai i pomeriggi li passiamo sempre qui, nella casa del custode, a fare i compiti, guardare Jimmy che dipinge e, nel caso di Bruce, a fare le tremila cose al minuto che gli passano per la testa.

Io, Barbara e Jimmy adesso andiamo alla  stessa scuola, La  Saint Claire Catholic School, e che si faccia gruppo è naturale, anche se siamo divisi sia per corsi che per annate. Condividiamo anche il tutore, ma Barbara e Bruce ne sanno più di lui, ed Alfred più di loro, quindi lo teniamo solo perché certifichi che ci siamo messi in pari.

Bruce, che non può conseguire la laurea prima di compiere sedici anni, ma sta integrando altri esami in modo da prenderne poi due insieme quando sarà il momento, i pomeriggi li passa comunque con noi, ed è bello che si senta parte della brigata.

Per ora ci accampiamo nella stanza di Jimmy, che per ovvie ragioni non può spostare il suo muro, ed ognuno di noi, armato del proprio laptop, si dedica al proprio interesse del giorno.

Io sto facendo matematica, Barbara sta ricercando testi per il suo saggio, Bruce stabilisce il nuovo record finestre aperte in un solo pc, polverizzando quello che già gli apparteneva, e Jimmy, in piedi sulla sua scala, sta ritoccando il cielo dietro ai palazzi di Gotham.

Non l’ho mai visto fare i compiti, ma Barbara assicura che controlla ogni mattina e non mancano mai.

Bruce invece è convinto che, tempo qualche anno, i lavori di Jimmy saranno pagati così tanto che i college lo chiameranno per insegnare invece che per studiare.

Non stento a crederci.

Barbara chiude il laptop, si guarda intorno come per orientarsi, dà un occhiata al fratello, che non si sporga troppo dalla scala, e poi si rivolge a Bruce.

“Sei poi riuscito a parlare con papà?”

Lo fa ogni giorno da almeno una settimana, e fin qui la risposta è sempre stata un flemmatico “non ancora.”

Oggi è diverso. Bruce alza gli occhi dal monitor e annuisce.

“Ieri sera. Poteva andare meglio.” Ammette.

“La prima volta mi ha detto di rifletterci e tornare quando fossi convinto e certo del perché volessi farlo.”

“Ahi! Così male?” Commento. A differenza di Barbara e Jimmy, io so la ragione del tanto atteso confronto: le scuse per aver usato il finto Joker contro Flass e gli altri del Fantasma Blu.

“Già. In queste cose sono una frana.”

“E la seconda volta?” Chiede Barbara.

“Credo di averlo convinto. O almeno di essermi guadagnato la possibilità di riscattarmi.”

Sorride. Deve essere andata meglio di così. 

Credo che presentarsi col nome dell’assistente procuratore Sam Doherty ed un plico di fogli pieni di sostanziali indizi sul suo legame col Fantasma Blu possa aver fatto una grande differenza nel ripresentare le proprie scuse per quella notte.

Io, Barbara e Alfred abbiamo battuto a piedi mezza città per cercare le informazioni che Bruce non riusciva a confermare tramite computer.

Jimmy no. Jimmy ha in testa solo la sua parete, e quando è così concentrato non lo smuovono nemmeno le cannonate. S’è fermato solo per finire un ritratto di sua madre che ora è appeso in soggiorno ed è più bello di una foto.

“Dick, hai poi saputo niente della…” Barbara inizia a chiedermi, ma colgo il rapido cenno con la testa di Bruce che la fa tacere.

Dannazione. Odio quando Bruce non mi considera in grado di sapere questa o quella cosa.

“Vendita del tuo circo?” Finisce per lei Jimmy, senza voltarsi e senza curarsi oltre. Bruce s’imbroncia, ma il gatto è ormai fuori dal sacco.

“Non è il mio circo,” rettifico. “Per come il proprietario ha cercato di mettere le mani sul risarcimento di mamma e papà con quella sceneggiata in tribunale dell’altro ieri, spero glielo abbiano pagato un tozzo di pane.”

Prima l’assicurazione ha cercato di far ricadere l’omicidio di mamma e papà come rischio professionale, visto che a ucciderli è stato un pagliaccio, e la signora Martha, coi suoi avvocati, ha rimesso le cose apposto. Poi, avuto il risarcimento, il proprietario del circo, che avrò visto si è no due volte in tutta la mia vita, ha cercato di ottenere la mia tutela legale, contestando quella della signora Wayne in nome del fatto che il circo è una sola grande famiglia.

Sarà vero per altri circhi, ma non il nostro, come ha dimostrato la registrazione di una conversazione tra il proprietario ed il ring master, in cui veniva detto che a saperlo che i Grayson valevano tanto, li avrebbe ammazzati lui molto prima.

Ho chiesto alla signora Martha di dare un po' di quei soldi a madame Valeska e ad Annika, la donna rettile, come mio personale ringraziamento per l’aiuto. Lei ha detto di non preoccuparmi.

Oggi Madame Valeska mi ha mandato un messaggio dicendomi grazie sia per il pensiero che per l’invito allo stage del Cirque du Soleil.

“Credo abbia preso anche meno.” dice Bruce mostrandomi una pagina internet dove si dice che il circo è stato assorbito dal Monster Circus dei fratelli Zucco, per meno della metà del valore della prima offerta fatta diversi mesi fa dagli stessi.

Non ricordo si sia mai parlato di un’offerta da parte del Monster Circus, ma non è che a noi bambini dicessero tanto.

Finisco di leggere l’articolo da sopra la spalla di Bruce, continuando a pensare che il nome degli Zucco dovrebbe dirmi di più ma non lo fa, e poi vedo l’altra ricerca odierna del nostro giovane _Nero Wolfe._

“Chi è, di grazia, il delegato Pontificio monsignor Agatino Dolando?”

“E soprattutto…” rincara la dose Barbara, “credi che da parroco lo chiamassero Don Dolando?“

“Spiegherebbe parecchie cose.” Risponde Bruce senza scomporsi. 

“Monsignor Agatino Dolando, è membro della _Pontificia Academia Scientiarum,_ che equivale ad essere membri della _Congrega Dei Lupi Mannari Vegani_ , nonché membro del _Congregatio Pro Doctrina Fidei,_ anche nota come _Sant’Uffizio_ o _Santa Inquisizione._ ”

“E come mai fa blip suo tuo radar, e quindi sul nostro?”

“Mamma.” Risponde Bruce come se questo spiegasse tutto. Non lo fa.

“Mamma pronuncia questo nome come se succhiasse un lecca lecca alla merda, e da quel che sto leggendo, ne ha ben donde.”

Scorre i files rapidamente.

“Sconfessato miracoli, proposto scomuniche a scienziati e ricercatori, chiesto l’abiura di ogni teoria darwiniana. Grande sostenitore della inquisizione. Sostenitore della canonizzazione di Torquemada.”

“Scherzi?” Chiede Barbara. “Esistono ancora simili dinosauri, oggi?”

“Sembra di si. E a quanto pare viene a battere cassa  alle varie fondazioni di mamma ogni volta che passa da Gotham City.”

Barbara accende il suo PC e inizia a digitare. È perfino più veloce di Bruce. Credevo fosse impossibile.

“Bruce, risulta anche a te la definizione cacciatore di mostri?”

Bruce comincia a digitare a sua volta. I due si lanciano in una gara a chi trova più notizie su questo fantomatico alto prelato, ed io li lascio e vado da Jimmy, alle prese con uno sfondo che non lo convince. 

“Più alba che tramonto.” Sentenzia, facendo passi indietro per vedere l’insieme.

“Aumenta il blu,” sentenziano all’unisono i nostri due ricercatori, senza neanche alzare lo sguardo dai monitor.

Jimmy sorride a mezza bocca, ma scuote il capo. “Non è il blu.” Borbotta e torna a perdersi nello studio di cosa non va nel suo sfondo.

Jimmy ancora non partecipa alle nostre conversazioni, ma è più presente rispetto ai primi giorni.

“Senza accesso al deep web non troveremo altro.” Concludono, ancora all’unisono Bruce e Barbara, il ché significa che entrambi saprebbero accedervi, ma non vogliono farlo davanti a noi pargoletti innocenti.

“Potreste andare alla sede della curia. Se è atteso qui a Gotham City loro lo sapranno.”

Jimmy è fatto così. Si isola a lungo, ma poi torna e butta lì l’idea.

Bruce annuisce.

“Chiamo Alfred.”

Spesso, per non dire quasi sempre, a questo punto esatto del nostro pomeriggio, Jimmy torna alla sua parete, Bruce ai suoi studi, ed io e Barbara ci facciamo accompagnare da Alfred a seguire questo o quell’indizio.

Oggi non sarà diverso, a quanto pare.

 

[giorno 31]

[Jim’s]

 Nel cuore della notte, mi ritrovo seduto sul letto, coi sudori freddi e l’incapacità di far arrivare aria ai polmoni.

Sembra che il petto mi si stia  spaccando.

Di nuovo il coltello del pagliaccio?

No. Niente else che sporgono.

Credo sia un infarto.

Posso avere un infarto?

Non è un controsenso?

Il dolore si placa. Metto la testa tra le gambe e respiro lentamente. Piano. Inspiro ed espiro, tutto con calma monastica, finché passa del tutto.

Un attacco di panico. Un puro, semplice, e fottuto attacco di panico.

Devo parlare di nuovo con lo psicologo del dipartimento riguardo al disordine da stress post traumatico. Non credo di averlo preso troppo sul serio la prima volta.

Metto i pantaloni del pigiama, le pantofole, gli occhiali ed esco, cercando di non fare rumore.

Ormai, a forza di studiare il sistema di sicurezza, conosco i sentieri a memoria.

Arrivo al suo ingresso privato. Sto per bussare quando lui apre la porta e mi saluta con un cenno, mentre si mette la vestaglia ed esce.

“Parliamo?” Chiedo, e di nuovo Alfred si limita ad annuire.

Credo di averlo svegliato io, col mio attacco di panico di poco fa. Credo che fosse suo il senso di claustrofobia che mi ha investito quando ha aperto la porta.

Credo sia sua anche la calma che mi pervade adesso.

Non avevo idea che fossimo cosi connessi.

“Nemmeno io, credimi.” Alfred mormora.

“Leggi i miei pensieri?”

“No. E non lo farei comunque.” Sorride a fil di labbra. “Ne ho già fin troppi dei miei.”

Ci sediamo ad un tavolo del patio. Manca solo una birra ed il quadro sarebbe perfetto: due amici che fanno le ore piccole parlando. Fino a poche settimane fa ero convintissimo che avesse decapitato Joe Chill… Il che, ora che ci penso, è vero.

“Vuoi dirmi cos’è stato?”

Immagino parli del mio attacco di panico.

“Li vedrò morire, vero? Babs e Jimmy.”

Alfred fa un cenno con la testa. Non è un si, ma nemmeno un no. È un “ah… quello.”

“Non ti mentirò. A meno che tu non ti faccia staccare la testa dal collo, vedrai morire loro e molti altri,” mormora,  “ma puoi vederla in un altro modo. Li vedrai diventare grandi, e adulti, e vecchi. Vedrai i tuoi nipoti, e i tuoi pronipoti. Ci sarai per i loro successi ed insuccessi e potrai proteggerli. 

Oppure non vedrai niente perché un pazzo con una spada, che segue una vecchia leggenda come fosse un dogma, proverà  a decapitarti, e per talento, o per fortuna, ci riuscirà.”

Avrei una domanda, ma lo lascio proseguire.

“Anni fa, a Los Angeles, ci fu un un ragazzo di una gang che si scoprì immortale a diciannove anni, prese il comando e si lanciò in una guerra contro le altre gangs per il controllo del territorio.

Non arrivò a ventun anni. 

Una gang rivale, che di immortali non sapeva niente, lo fece saltare in aria con un un bazooka.”

Ora ho una domanda in meno, ma non importa. Ne restano migliaia. Vado con la prima, che non è “perché io?” Magari la tengo per dopo.

“Perché proprio tra testa e collo e non so, il cuore, o direttamente il cervello?”

È buffo vedere come il volto di Alfred inizi a rispondere ben prima che lui apra realmente bocca. In questo caso credo che la risposta sia non lo so.

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea.”

Come sospettavo.

“Siobhan MacLeod, la mia mentore, è convinta che ci sia un nesso con l’Edda, la leggenda di Sigfrido, l’anello dei Nibelunghi, e l’oro del Reno, ma si dice certa che ci sia un immortale alla base della leggenda, visto che gli immortali, come specie, la precedono di millenni, e non viceversa.”

“Così tanto? Ci sono immortali vecchi di millenni?”

“Io non ne ho ancora visto uno, ma io sono poco più che un bambino in questo contesto.”

“Il che fa di me?”

Annuisce e sorride. “In tutto e per tutto un neonato. Il primo che io abbia effettivamente visto nascere. Io ho passato i primi vent’anni da immortale convinto di essere l’unico al mondo. Ero in Algeria con la Legione Straniera Francese e ho perso il conto delle volte che mi sono fatto ammazzare prima di imbattermi in Siobhan.”

Un attimo di silenzio.

“Coraggio. Chiedimelo.” 

Non riesco a nascondergli nulla. Non che ci tenga. Trovo questa strana intimità piacevole, quasi come i brividi che sento quando siamo al di sotto di una certa distanza.

Dovrò chiedere di questo, ma prima:

“Quanti anni hai?”

“Duecentodue. Sono nato a Londra il 16 aprile del 1807 e, visto che di solito è la domanda successiva, sono morto ad Inkerman, in Crimea il 5 novembre del 1854.”

“Cosa ci facevi in Crimea?”

“Quel che ho sempre fatto, sia prima che dopo, il soldato. Ero colonnello nella divisione Cambridge. Posso vantare l’onore d’aver dato la vita accanto al mio generale, per quel vale.”

Sorriso amaro. Gli pesa ancora non aver salvato il generale. Wow!

“Mio padre era un Conte di una contea non particolarmente ricca appena fuori Londra. Oggi la Si può considerare parte della Great London.

A quei tempi se eri primo figlio ereditavi. Se eri donna sposavi un pari grado per aumentare la reciproca influenza tra i pari, se eri maschio e terzo figlio potevi scegliere tra fare il vicario o il soldato. Recitare messa non mi attirava, così entrai nell’esercito.

Dopo il 5 novembre del ‘54, non sapendo come spiegare il mio essere vivo, presi i documenti di un legionario francese morto e proseguii la campagna di Crimea sotto un’altra bandiera. Per un Inglese dell’epoca era peggio della morte stessa.”

“E sei rimasto legionario per vent’anni.”

“Esatto. Vent’anni e quattro diverse identità. Facile allora. Ti arruolavi e tutto ciò che precedeva quel momento spariva. Adesso non prenderebbero né me né te. Difficile far credere di aver meno di quarantacinque anni.”

“Non che l’idea mi tentasse, ma resta una possibilità in meno.”

“Non preoccuparti. Questo è il ventunesimo secolo. Al momento ho ben sei identità che stanno crescendo, in giro per il mondo, in attesa che io le usi. Dartene una non sarà un problema.”

“Grazie.” Sorpreso sia dalla totale naturalezza con cui l’ha detto che dallo studio e dalla preparazione che deve esserci dietro.

“Prego.”

“Ma non scadono?”

“Sì. Ma nulla vieta ad un uomo fittizio di avere figli fittizi. Questa, ad esempio, è la vita del nipote di qualcuno che sono già stato. Un pilota d’aereo morto durante la seconda guerra mondiale.”

Altro sorriso vero. 

“Porto il nome del nonno.”

“Ok. Abbocco. E la nonna?”

“Siobhan.”

“La tua mentore.”

“Già, mentore e a più riprese compagna dal 1874 al 1914. In quei quarant’anni ci siamo creati una rete tale di identità fittizie, e capitali iniziali che ne godiamo ancora adesso. Era lei il genio del duo.”

“Figli veri?”

“Uhm… no. Spiacente. Un effetto collaterale dell’immortalità è la sterilità. Nessun immortale che conosco ha mai avuto figli dopo. Prima, come entrambi possiamo provare, si.”

“Hai dei figli.”

“Avevo. Una figlia. È morta di tisi prima ancora che morissi io. Famiglie invece tante. Ci sono gli eredi dei miei fratelli, ed eredi dei bambini che io e Siobhan abbiamo cresciuto insieme, e dei bambini a cui ho fatto… spero bene… da padre adottivo… e poi c'è questa. Diamine questa è tosta.”

“Già. Questa. Come?”

“Me lo chiese Thomas Wayne prima di morire. Queste sono le cose che mi motivano. Dentro resto sempre un soldato. Se non sto difendendo una patria ho bisogno di qualcuno su cui vegliare. Dare la caccia ai tipi come Joe Chill e il Joker non mi da le stesse emozioni. Forse perché la trasmigrazione, in questi casi, è orrenda.”

“Così si chiama? Trasmigrazione?”

Annuisce.

“Stando al pagliaccio è una botta più forte delle droghe più forti.”

“Per lui, forse. Né a me, né a Siobhan è mai piaciuto… ma noi diamo la caccia a dei mostri… la fatica batte di gran lunga il guadagno.”

“Quindi sei una sorta di poliziotto della comunità degli immortali…”

“Qualcuno deve pur farlo…”

“E a te piace vegliare sulla gente.”

“Già, ma non è per questo. Una delle ultime trasmigrazioni fu a dir poco tossica per Siobhan. 

Per riprendersi chiese a me di sostituirla ed ai suoi cugini di accettarmi come suo campione. Continuo a farlo finché lei non vorrà indietro questo incarico, e se la conosco, credo che accadrà durante la prossima nevicata all’inferno.”

Ride, ma senza gioia.

“Tossica come il Joker?” Chiedo

“Magari. Drees Van Hold era un concentrato di malvagità millenaria. Al confronto il nostro Joker era un pivellino. Forse se l’avessimo condiviso, come io e te abbiamo condiviso il Joker… ma finché non è successo a noi due non avevo idea che fosse possibile.”

“Quindi, oltre ad essere il primo immortale che ti nasce davanti, sono pure il primo con cui hai condiviso una trasmigrazione.”

“Già.”

“E questo, se ho capito come funzioni, fa di me una tua responsabilità.”

“Che ti piaccia oppure no.”

“Non ho ancora deciso, al riguardo.”

“Non abbiamo ancora incominciato. Hai mosso i primi passi, ti sei sbucciato le ginocchia, ma non resisteresti cinque minuti davanti un immortale di quelli tosti, e una brutta trasmigrazione ti farebbe a pezzi.”

“Col Joker…”

Sorride.

“Col Joker il grosso della trasmigrazione è toccata a me. E poi mi è toccato pure il ritorno della tua. Ammetto che te la sei cavata benino, e correre è stata una buona idea, ma all’inizio credevo di perderti. E non sapevo che fare. Poi mi sono detto che se io potevo sentire la tua pena, forse tu potevi sentire la mia forza. Ci sono voluti tre giorni solo per riportarti indietro dalla stato catatonico. Mai meditato tanto.”

“Allora grazie.”

“Prego. Piacere mio.”

“Quindi hai sentito anche…” quando ho saputo della morte di Barbara.

Annuisce, ma non aggiunge altro.

“Io posso sentirti?” Chiedo.

“Se ti riferisci a quella sorta di brivido che ti scorre lungo la schiena, e ti fa venire la pelle d’oca, quello vale per tutti. Tutti gli immortali si sentono tra loro ad una certa distanza. Io ti sento ininterrottamente o quasi dalla notte in cui ti sei svegliato. Sul sentire o meno le mie emozioni ed i miei stati d’animo, lo scopriremo. Tante cose nuove anche per me, qui.”

“E di quel Ne resterà soltanto uno che ripeteva il pagliaccio cosa mi dici?”

“Se chiedi, molti ti diranno che verrà un tempo dell’adunanza e che dovrà restarne uno solo, che riceverà il premio. Se chiedi a Siobhan, una favoletta inventata da qualcuno per autoregolare la presenza d’immortali sulla terra, e smentita dal fatto che continuano a nascere nuovi immortali.

Poi c’è il fatto che il clan MacLeod da solo vanta tre immortali, che non si batterebbero mai tra loro per il premio, così come io non mi batterei contro di loro, o contro di te, a meno che tu non esca completamente di testa, o mi convinca che è davvero quello che vuoi.”

“Lo faresti per Siobhan?”

“Come per te, non prima d’aver provato tutto il possibile, e non, per poterlo evitare.”

“Sei uno che prende le responsabilità seriamente.”

“Non montarti la testa. Non sei la mia sfida più difficile qui. Bruce lo è. Quel ragazzo è più pericoloso di tanti immortali che conosco e anche vivendo una vita sola, farà tanto bene o tanto male. Dipende da noi che gli stiamo intorno evitare che rada al suolo il pianeta nel tentativo di rifarlo meglio.”

Ridiamo.  Il ragionamento di Alfred non fa una grinza.

“Quindi m’insegnerai?”

“Tutto quello che so. E anche quello che non so, se sarà d’aiuto. Non ti garantisco che sarò sempre qui a guardarti le spalle, ma perché saprai guardartele da solo ad un certo punto, e vorrai fare da solo.”

Non sono solo un progetto da sviluppare. Non sono l’amore che trasmette a larga banda quando parla della sua Siobhan, ma trasmette affetto, tenerezza anche. Lo sento.

Sembra il bene che si vuole ad un cucciolo, ma è comunque bello, ed avvolgente. Mi ci potrei abituare.

“C’è però una domanda a cui devi rispondere prima che io decida se imbarcarmi anche in questa impresa, oppure no.” Mi dice, serio. 

“Quale?”

“Li vedrai morire?”

La domanda alla base del mio attacco di panico. Sembra passata già una vita, ma sarà passata si e no un’ora.

Voglio vedere Jimmy diventare un grande artista. Voglio vedere Babs diventare presidente degli Stati Uniti, e Bruce primo presidente della federazione planetaria. 

“Voglio vederli vivere.” Mormoro con un filo di voce.

Il sorriso di Alfred dice più di mille parole.

 

[giorno 40]

[Dick’s]

A Villa Wayne non dorme nessuno. Mai.

La signora Martha quasi non usa più la sua camera. Passa la notte nel suo studio, sonnecchiando alla scrivania e, a volte, si concede una mezz’ora di sonno vero sul divano.

Potrei dire una fesseria, ma credo che questa routine sia cominciata nel momento in cui il nome di Monsignor Dolando è stato riportato alla sua attenzione.

Stiamo ancora cercando di capire il perché, ma questo prete è più scivoloso di un’anguilla, e i dati che abbiamo raccolto finora sono discordanti.

Anche Bruce dorme pochissimo. A quest’ora è già in cortile a camminare con l’esoscheletro nuovo. Non corre, e Bruce vorrebbe tanto correre, ma cammina spedito, e sale e scende le scale.

L’unico problema è che ancora la parte esoscheletrica superiore non lavora a dovere e quindi l’autonomia è limitata.

Bruce non l’accetta. È convinto che sia il suo corpo a doversi adattare, quindi cammina ogni volta che può, e passa gran parte delle sue mattine a sfondarsi di esercizi in palestra per dare più forza ad entrambe le parti.

Il chip che dovrebbe riunire definitivamente la parte di sopra con quella di sotto non arriverà mai troppo presto per Bruce, nemmeno se arrivasse domani.

Bruce giù in cortile è la ragione per cui sono sveglio io.

Devo avere accesso al suo PC e scoprire quale delle sue ricerche mi tiene nascosta, e perché.

Toccare il suo PC è anche peggio che toccargli i capelli, ma il suo continuo silenzio mi costringe a misure estreme.

La porta è aperta. Il PC è in bella vista sulla scrivania di ebano intorno alla quale devono aver costruito l’intera stanza.

Mi avvicino e sto per alzare il monitor quando mi rendo conto che non è così che ci comportiamo io e Bruce.

Lascio tutto come sta e vado sul balcone. L’albero è stato potato e una persona normale non riuscirebbe più a raggiungerlo facilmente come prima, ma io sono un acrobata. Io sono un Flying Grayson. Quindi buona rincorsa, primo stacco, spinta dalla balaustra per un buon secondo stacco ed eccomi in piedi sul mio ramo preferito. Potevo infilarci anche un salto mortale ed arrivarci comunque, ma fuori dal circo non serve strafare, serve raggiungere lo scopo col minor sforzo possibile.

Scendo e mi faccio guidare dal ronzare dei motorini e il rumore cadenzato degli attuatori.

Rispetto all’esoscheletro che andò il tilt la notte in cui Alfred salvò il tenente Gordon, questo è molto meno rumoroso, ma l’effetto Ninja che Bruce vorrebbe è ancora ben lontano da venire.

“Grazie.” Bruce mi dice appena lo raggiungo.

“Per cosa?”

“Per non aver toccato il PC.”

Scuoto le spalle. Ho smesso da tempo di chiedermi come Bruce faccia a sapere sempre tutto.

“Non sarebbe stato corretto,” concludo.  “Quando sarà il momento me lo dirai.”

Bruce annuisce.

“Ok. Allora diciamo che il momento è adesso.” Insisto.

“Va bene. Aspettavo di avere elementi concreti a supporto delle mie teorie prima di dirti qualcosa, ma a quanto pare l’attesa è peggio.”

“Quindi?”

“Penso di essere vicino a scoprire chi ha mandato il Joker ad uccidere i tuoi genitori.”

Ah. Macigno sullo stomaco a parte, che non se ne andrà comunque, questo è esattamente ciò che voglio sapere.

“Come sappiamo il Fantasma Blu e Arnold Flass sono quelli che hanno fisicamente liberato il Joker a Gotham City, ma ho passato alcuni movimenti di denaro al pettine di un contabile forense della Wayne e sono emerse ben due tracce.

La prima non so ancora dove porta.

L’altra te la dico solo se prometti di non partire a testa bassa e farti ammazzare nel tentativo di vendicarti.”

Lo guardo torvo. 

Che ingenuo che sono. Bruce è il re indiscusso degli sguardi torvi. È come voler insegnare al maestro come si tiene il gesso.

Ci troveranno così, intenti a guardarci in cagnesco da ore, e io continuerò a non sapere quel che Bruce non vorrà dirmi.

Meglio provare un altro approccio.

“Quando mai ho detto di volere vendetta?”

“Volevi uccidere il Joker.”

Punto per Bruce.

“Anche tu volevi uccidere Joe Chill.”

Lo ammetto, né io né Bruce finiremo d’andare dallo psicologo molto presto.

“E forse saremmo morti tutti e due, se non fosse stato per Alfred. 

Ora non solo abbiamo Alfred, abbiamo pure zio Jim, che è anche un poliziotto. Quindi noi continuiamo a scavare e quando siamo pronti andiamo da loro. D’accordo?”

No che non sono d’accordo, ma che alternative  ho? Qui, con tutto quello che facciamo, è facile scordarlo, ma resto sempre un bambino di undici anni.

“Siamo d’accordo?” Ripete Bruce.

“Si,” concedo. “Siamo d’accordo.”

“Una delle tracce conduce a Anthony Zucco. Uno dei proprietari del Monster Circus.”

“Gli Zucco hanno pagato per fare uccidere papà e mamma.”

“Così sembra.”

Per un momento vedo tutto rosso, e le orecchie mi fischiano.

“Io li ammazzo…” mormoro e faccio per muovermi, ma la mano di Bruce mi tiene per la spalla, e continua a farlo finché non smetto di divincolarmi e cercare di sfuggirgli.

“Bruce… lasciami…”

“Dick… rifletti… cosa credi di fare da solo…”

“Non m’importa… devono pagare…”

“Lo faranno.  Dammi solo il tempo di inchiodarli con delle prove che zio Jim possa usare, e pagheranno. Te lo prometto.”

Ci sediamo un attimo su una delle panchine e io m’asciugo le lacrime di cui non mi ero accorto.

“Non costringermi a tenerti sotto controllo ventiquattr’ore al giorno. Sai che ne sono capace.”

Tanto vale arrendersi e cambiare discorso.

“Come va con quel coso?” Chiedo indicando l’esoscheletro.

“Non male per essere un lavoro in corso. Devo solo stare attento a non romperlo permanentemente prima che arrivi il nuovo modello, o questa volta rimango inchiodato  alla sedia per mesi.”

“Forse non dovresti forzare.”

“O forse è meglio approfittarne finché funziona.”

Si alza, in un trionfo di piccole parti elettromeccaniche che si muovono e mi fa segno di seguirlo.

Tornare a letto? Quando mai.

“Ti mostro una cosa.”

Ci incamminiamo per uno sterrato mettendo, secondo me, a rischio le gambe bioniche di Bruce, ma a lui non sembra importare. Credo che la capacità di muoversi in mezzo ai campi batta di gran lunga la paura di tornare sulla sedia a rotelle.

Lui è fatto così.

Non per niente continua a studiare le mie acrobazie al computer per perfezionare ulteriormente il giroscopio. 

Ora cammina, ma credo che nella sua testa stia già pregustando non solo il correre o fare le capriole, ma anche il volare. 

Inizio a sentire il rumore di legni che picchiano l’uno contro l’altro, molto prima di intravvedere la radura in cui Alfred e il tenente Gordon si allenano. 

Credo che usino bastoni da Kendo e nessun’altra protezione.

Picchiano come due fabbri, ed il bastone del tenente Gordon sfugge in ogni dove.

Alfred non va certo per il sottile, né concede sconti, e finisce sempre col bastone contro il collo del tenente. Ora a destra, ora a sinistra, ora giusto sotto il pomo d’Adamo.

Sudano come bestie, non solo il tenente, ma anche Alfred, il che significa che Jim sta facendo lavorare forte il suo maestro. 

“Caspita.” Mormoro a Bruce, sperando di non disturbare i duellanti, che nonostante l’aria ancora frizzante, hanno via via rinunciato a felpe e canottiere ed ora si battono a torso nudo.

Sembrano tigri nel loro modo di sfidarsi, e sembra anche che si stiano divertendo un mondo. 

“Non è questo che volevo mostrarti. Vieni.” Mi fa cenno Bruce ed io lo seguo fino si piedi di un albero, dove troviamo accampati Barbara, che fa stretching e Jimmy che, come al solito, disegna.

L’altro giorno a scuola, durante la pausa pranzo, il solito cretino di turno ha buttato un album da disegno di Jimmy nel cesso, rovinando non so bene quante pagine di schizzi.

Jimmy non ha fiatato. Non una protesta, non una lacrima. Si è limitato ad aprire lo zaino, prendere un altro album e ricominciare.

Io invece ho insegnato al bulletto come si recupera dal cesso un album da disegno bagnato usando solo la bocca, e già che c’ero gli ho anche spiegato come disegnare durante la pausa pranzo sia comunque meglio che passarla tutta con la testa nel water.

Credo abbia capito.

“Come mai qui?” Chiedo ad entrambi i Gordon.

“Jimmy sta aspettando l’alba, e nel frattempo schizza diverse pose dei duellanti.” Risponde Barbara, sempre alle prese col suo riscaldamento muscolare. 

È una ginnasta ed una ballerina, e tratta i suoi muscoli con estrema attenzione. Da acrobata capisco perfettamente. Da undicenne sveglio da un ora, nel cuore della notte, un po' meno.

Ma questi siamo noi quattro. Il circolo degli osservatori di Thestrall.

Thestrall Watchers per fare prima.

Il nome l’ha scelto ieri Jimmy, giustificandolo col fatto che tutti noi li vedremmo se fossimo nel mondo di Harry Potter.

Visto che non faceva una piega, l’abbiamo votato all’unanimità.

Abbiamo celebrato il battesimo del club con Coca Cola, abbiamo brindato e credo, ma non ne sono sicuro, che ad un certo punto abbiamo anche riso.

È stato il momento in cui sono stato certo che ce la potevamo fare a riprenderci tutti dalle nostre perdite.

Jimmy schizza pose quasi in tempo reale. Se prendessi ora il suo album e facessi scorrere le pagine animerei i duellanti come nel cartone animato di topolino.

Mi siedo accanto a lui e lo guardo far scorrere la matita. È un portento.

La sua skyline di Gotham, quasi finita, è spettacolare. Sembra quasi venga incontro a chi la guarda, soprattutto quando, verso sera, è colpita dalla luce naturale che filtra dalle finestre.

Proprio perché così ben fatta, Jimmy ha deciso di non appoggiarci contro il letto e ha chiesto al tenente se poteva dormire in un altra stanza e tenere quella come sorta di rifugio dove ritirarsi a  dipingere.

Tutti noi, tenente compreso, gli abbiamo detto che quel che voleva si chiama studio, ma lui ha risposto che i bambini di dieci anni non hanno studi e che eravamo sciocchi noi a pensarlo.

Comunque ora, nella stanza con la skyline di Gotham ci sono tutti i colori, i pennelli, carte e cartoni, tele ed un paio di cavalletti.

A me sembra uno studio fatto e finito.

“Come mai vuoi dipingere loro?” Chiedo.

Jimmy scuote le spalle. “Perché sono belli. Ed è bello il posto che hanno scelto. E quando arriverà l’alba la luce sarà meravigliosa.”

Il bastone del tenente sfugge per l’ennesima volta, ruota e colpisce prima uno e poi l’altro sulla testa, e i due scoppiano a ridere.

Anche Jimmy sorride.

“Credo che sia la prima volta che papà ride dopo tanto tempo.”

Mentre i duellanti iniziano l’ennesimo scambio, Jimmy scrive a margine del foglio gli amanti.

“Sicuro?” Chiedo, muovendo solo le labbra, senza parlare.

Jimmy sorride.

“Loro non lo sanno ancora, ma questo è il momento esatto. E io posso dipingerlo.”

Mi volto a guardare Barbara e Bruce che stanno parlando non so di cosa. Hanno visto anche loro quel che ha visto Jimmy? 

Arriva l’alba, e Jimmy posa tutto e si mette a contemplare il momento.

Ha ragione. È una luce bellissima, e lui saprà riprodurla perfettamente, e i duellanti che ora ne sono investiti sembreranno guerrieri sospesi fuori dal tempo.

Mi allontano, lasciando Jimmy ad immergersi completamente in quello che sarà il suo quadro.

“Credo che eviterò di venire qui per un po',” Barbara dichiara, convinta.

“Perché?”

“Succederàqui. Probabilmente sotto lo stesso albero dove sono ora.”

Wow. I Gordon sono ragazzi svegli e, da come parlano, non sembrano turbati. 

“Sono contenta per papà. Non sarà costretto a vivere per secoli da solo.”

Wow. Sanno anche questo?

“Ce l’ha detto papà.”

L’ho chiesto a voce alta?

“Davvero?” Questo si che l’ho chiesto a voce alta.

“Non che si sta innamorando di Alfred. Questo nemmeno lo sa. Ma di quello che è successo col Joker. Di quello che vuol dire per lui, e per noi.”

Jimmy ci raggiunge. Ormai la luce è cambiata e a lui non serve più.

“Andiamo? Vorrei cominciare prima di andare a scuola.”

Lasciamo i duellanti al loro allenamento e ci incamminiamo verso casa. 

“Bene, Thestrall Watchers,” intono pomposo.

“Cosa facciamo oggi?”

È Bruce a rispondermi.

“Quel che facciamo ogni giorno, Mignolo. Proviamo a conquistare il mondo.”

Questa volta ne sono sicuro. Ridiamo tutti.

Sarà dura per tutti e, col costo delle nostre sedute, gli psicologi potranno ordinare le piscine che sognavano da anni, ma ce la faremo tutti ad uscirne.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Segue I fatti di STILLS from MY IMMORTAL LOVE STORY 

[giorno 80]  
  
[Jim’s]  
  
  
Guarda che occhi da pesce lesso. Per forza a colazione Babs e Jimmy mi guardavano in modo strano. Ce l’ho scritto in faccia che sono un fedifrago.

  
_ Non credo neanche che i ragazzi sappiano cosa vuol dire fedifrago. _ __  
  


Dovrei sentirmi in colpa. Perché non mi sento in colpa?   
  


_ Ci risiamo. Imparerai mai a goderti il momento? Non ti senti in colpa perché non c'è nulla di cui sentirsi in colpa. _ __  
  


Non sono nemmeno tre mesi. Dovrei essere in lutto.   
  


_ Ma tu sei in lutto. Sfido chiunque a dire il contrario. _ __  
  


Dovresti farlo tu, Barbara.   
  


_ Non trattenere il fiato nell’attesa, tesoro, o diventi blu. Non vedevo l’ora che accadesse. Tifavo per voi fin da prima. _ __  
  


Ma dai?   
  


_ Certo. Sapere che ci sarebbe stato lui per te, qui a Gotham City, rendeva più tollerabile la mia decisione di restare in Canada coi bambini. E tu eri tutto un Alfred di qua, Alfred di là, Alfred ha detto, Alfred ha fatto. Aspettavo solo che mi dicessi che volava, o camminava sull’acqua. Non che essere immortale sia da meno, intendiamoci.  _ __  
_ Comunque ero sicura che questa sarebbe stata la volta buona. _ __  
  


La volta buona per cosa?   
  


_ Ma per farti riconciliare con la tua bisessualità, sciocchino.   _ __  
  


Io? Bisessuale?   
  


_ Tesoro, hai fatto l’amore con Alfred Pennyworth sull'erba fresca di rugiada, sotto la luna piena, Romanticissimo, tra l’altro, ma non divaghiamo. Questa, scusa il gioco di parole, è a tutti gli effetti una pistola fumante, se non due. Aggiungi il fatto che, nonostante i tuoi futili tentativi di annegare tra i sensi di colpa, il solo pensiero di rifarlo ti tiene il soldato sull’attenti, e ti sei già risposto. _ _  
_

È stato un incidente. Piacevole, non lo nego, ma non prova che fossi bisessuale anche prima, mentre eravamo sposati.   
  


_ Ok. Via i guanti di velluto. Dicevi sempre che sono più autoritaria del tuo sergente istruttore. _ __  
  


Vero.   
  


_ E io ti ho sempre risposto che... _ __  
  


Che è per questo che ti ho sposata. Aspetta. Intendevi letteralmente?    
  


_ Neghi di essere stato infatuato del tuo sergente istruttore? _ __  
  


Non c'è mai stato niente di niente tra me ed il mio sergente istruttore.    
  


_ Avresti voluto? _ __  
  


Non lo so. Non mi sono mai posto la domanda.   
  


_ Nemmeno con me ti sei mai posto la domanda. Ti ho sedotto io, ricordi? _

_ Io sono andata alla reception a prenotare una stanza. Io ho fatto scivolare la carta magnetica nella tua tasca. Io ho fatto quella brutta battuta sui testimoni di nozze e sempre io ti ho detto che avrei tanto voluto fare colazione in camera con te l’indomani. Se aspettavo te, saresti ancora scapolo. _

 

Quindi vuoi dire che se il sergente istruttore ci avesse provato, cosa improbabile data sua provata fama di cacciatore di sottane, io…    
  


_ Non lo sapremo mai, ma da come lo ricordi ancora è una figura che ti è rimasta impressa. _ __  
_ Parliamo di Sarah Essen. _ __  
  


Che c’è da dire su Sarah. È stata la mia prima ragazza.    
  


_ E la prima con cui hai fatto l’amore e colei che ti ha spezzato il cuore, non aspettando il tuo ritorno dal fronte. _ __  
  


Tutto vero.   
  


_ La definiresti autoritaria? _ __  
  


Più un’ape regina, ma si, nel suo piccolo.   
  


_ Più di me? _ __  
  


Neanche lontanamente. Non possiamo paragonare castagnole e bombe atomiche.

 

_ Quindi, meno anche del tuo sergente istruttore. Meno di suo padre? _

 

L’allenatore Essen? Che c’entra.   
  


_ Come hai conosciuto Sarah? _ __  
  


Me l’ha presentata l’allenatore.   
  


_ Ti ha imposto di portarla al ballo della scuola. È un po' più di una semplice presentazione. E dimmi, scimmiotto, accettando, l’hai fatto per lei o per lui? _ __  
  


Stai dicendo che ho avuto una cotta pure per il mio allenatore delle superiori?    
  


_ Lo sto dicendo? _ __  
  


Era il mio allenatore, e il mio mentore. Non mi ha mai neanche sfiorato la mente…   
  


_ Di vedere cosa celasse nei pantaloni o di vincere una gara solo per ricevere da lui una pacca sulla spalla e un”bravo ragazzo” accompagnato da un sorriso. _ __  
  


Ok, posso ammettere che mi piacesse avere la sua attenzione, ma credimi, tra superiori, Università esercito e mettici pure l'accademia e la palestra, credo di aver visto più peni io di una porno attrice, e nessuno mi ha mai né turbato, né confuso.   
  


_ Se escludiamo quello di John Essen. _ __  
  


Ho visto quello dell’allenatore? Quando? Ah, già. Il giorno che ero di corvée a sistemare gli attrezzi. Non credo neanche che se ne sia accorto.   
  


_ Lui no, ma tu? _ __  
  


Non credo di averci pensato sopra più di tanto.   
  


_ Come col sergente istruttore. _

 

Già.    
  


_ E con Thomas. _

 

Che c’entra Thomas?   
  


_ Sai come ho capito che sarebbe stato Alfred? Perché prima di lui c’era un altro che era sempre di qua, e di là, e questo e quello, e forse camminava sulle acque, ed era Thomas Wayne. Ho capito che mi amavi quando ho visto che mi guardavi come guardavi lui. _ __  
  


Questa è grossa da mandar giù. Io innamorato di Thomas Wayne. Eravamo amici. Diamine abbiamo perfino diviso  lo stesso letto e non è mai… ma nemmeno lontanamente… anche prima di Martha, o di te. E no. Non me lo sono mai chiesto.    
  


_ Questo è il punto, tesoro. Tu sai, in cuor tuo, di conoscere la risposta, ma sai che se ignori la domanda, non sei costretto ad ammettere nulla. _

  
E la domanda sarebbe?

 

_ Mi innamoro sempre di uomini e donne che mi ricordano il colonnello?  _ __  
  


Wow… wow… wow… rallenta un attimo. E adesso che c’entra papà?   
  


_ Vediamo. Autoritario, severo, ma giusto. Poco incline alle dimostrazioni d'affetto, ma capace di tenerti sulle ginocchia per insegnarti a leggere per interi pomeriggi. Che non ti ha pagato il corso in piscina, ma ti ha portato al lago tutti i week end finché non hai imparato. Che non ha abbandonato tuo fratello quando s’è incasinato con la droga. Che ha sorriso quando hai vinto la tua prima corsa, ma ha detto di essere orgoglioso di te la prima volta che lo hai battuto sui cinquemila.  _

_ E non dimentichiamoci di quando ti sei arruolato. Chi era più orgoglioso, lui perché continuavi la tradizione, o tu perché avevi reso orgoglioso lui? _

 

Quindi ho fatto sesso con Alfred perché incarna la mia figura paterna?   
  


_ Tesoro, tu non fai “sesso”. Non ne saresti capace. Non ti concederesti sesso occasionale o a pagamento per la stessa ragione per cui tutti quei peni che dici di aver visto non ti hanno mai smosso niente. Tu hai bisogno d’essere coinvolto emotivamente, che tu in quel momento lo sappia o no.  _ __  
_ Tu ti innamori, a volte a tua insaputa, a volte a prima vista, e se sei ricambiato fai l’amore e ci metti tutto te stesso.  _ _  
_ __ Si da solo il caso che le persone di cui ti innamori abbiano caratteristiche in comune col colonnello Gordon, ed una certa propensione ad essere autoritari in camera da letto. Ora che ci penso anche Alfred è un soldato. Quante volte è stato colonnello?

 

Otto  o nove.

 

_ Io ho finito, vostro onore. _

 

Tanta roba da processare.   
  


_ Lo immagino. _

 

E tu non sei gelosa di Alfred…   
  


_ Dovrei, vero? Di Sarah Essen lo ero, specie dopo averla incontrata. Di Thomas no. Non lo sono mai stata. Di una della tua squadra forse lo sarei. Non di Montoya perché è gay e non di Naranu perché vede solo il marito, ma le due ragazzine ti si mangiano con gli occhi, e la cosa mi da fastidio pure da morta. _

 

Bel detective che sono. Dov’ero mentre tu notavi tutto questo?

 

_ A fare indagini importanti e ad innamorarti di Alfred. E dico sul serio. Mi piace Alfred. _

_ Lui è il tuo allenatore, il tuo mentore, il tuo immortale di riferimento. Si vede che ti vuol bene e ha un gran bel culo. _

_ Credo che ti avrei condiviso con lui anche da viva. Forse vi avrei chiesto di poter guardare. Ecco, credo che vedervi mi avrebbe eccitata non poco. _

 

Addirittura.   
  


_ Nessuno mi toglie dalla testa che tu non sia un caso di “acceso” sono omosessuale, “spento” sono etero. Ti vedo di più in una relazione poliamorosa con un uomo e una donna allo stesso tempo. Avrei detto io, tu e Thomas… ma anche Alfred sarebbe andato bene. _

 

In una relazione poliamorosa. Io…

  
_ Si tu, scioccone. Solo perché tu non te lo chiedi, non significa che gli altri non abbiano comunque le risposte. _ __  
_ Ora smetti di fissare lo specchio e torna in ufficio, che ti aspettano per il briefing. _ __  
  


Dio, si staranno chiedendo che ci faccio in bagno da così tanto.   
  


_ Tranquillo, non è stata una chiacchierata così lunga.  _

 

Bussano alla porta. Briggs.

“Capitano. Bullock richiede il resto della squadra. Quadruplo omicidio a Little Italy.”

“Arrivo.” Rispondo.

Un ultimo sorriso allo specchio.

 

_ Dacci un taglio coi sensi di colpa. Dai un bacio ad Alfred da parte mia e digli che ha un gran bel culo. Sarà tutto quell’allenamento. _

 

Sei più autoritaria del mio sergente istruttore.   
  


_ Lo so. Per questo mi hai sposata _

Bar Avellino, all’italiana, di Domenico Avellino e Figlio. Un pezzo di tradizione nella gentrificata little Italy di Gotham City.  
Niente fronzoli o trovate a la mode. Solo un bancone di legno con una decina di sgabelli, qualche tavolo, una macchina per il vero espresso e specchiera coi liquori. Pastarelle fresche nell’espositore sul banco. Macchina per il caffè americano e contenitori di carta con fascetta in cartone per il caffè da portar via servito dalla vetrina sulla strada principale.  
Fotografia di Domenico e il figlio Antonio con Don Carmine Marcone, vecchia di vent’anni, ma ancora valida come un titolo al portatore per chi conosce il significato di queste cose.  
Gli Avellino, dice la foto, non sono solo sotto la nostra protezione, sono della famiglia.  
Credo che nell’attuale “tranquillità” di little Italy il memorandum a riguardo possa essere stato smarrito, o non avremmo quattro cadaveri per terra.  
Questa mattina, a che ora?  
“Harvey, chiedi a che ora passa il fornaio. Ci sono paste fresche sul banco.”  
Allora Domenico e Antonio sono sul retro, mentre Maria, moglie di Domenico, e Lorenza, sua nuora, sono davanti a preparare l’apertura delle sei.  
Una o più persone fanno irruzione dalla porta sul retro. Prima Antonio. Colpi frontali, corpo più vicino alla porta.  
Perché dal retro? Niente telecamere nel cortile privato dell’Avellino. Se sei al centro di Marconelandia e sei di ’famiglia’ pensi di non averne bisogno.  
Anche i colpi che uccidono Domenico sono frontali, ma lui si sta girando. Forse vuole avvisare le donne.  
Maria è già di spalle, sta scappando.  
Lorenza viene falciata da una raffica. È dietro il balcone. Va giù insieme a tutta la rastrelliera dei liquori.  
Anche la foto con don Carmine viene colpita. Una raffica dal basso all’alto, di proposito.  
Uno sfregio ed un messaggio diretto alla famiglia, e non quella degli Avellino. Chiunque sia stato ha fortissime tendenze suicide.  
“Cinque e quaranta, capo.” Harvey torna, con una ciambella in mano. “Si rifornivano dal fornaio in fondo alla strada. Tutte le mattine alle cinque e quaranta esatte.”  
“Chi ha fatto la consegna?”  
“Il figlio del Fornaio. Consegna lui ogni mattina da dieci anni. Non ha notato niente di strano, ma capo, non noterebbe la sua mano se lo prendesse a sberle. A naso direi erba.”  
Pausa. Credo attenda un complimento. Giusto per non fermare il flusso di dati faccio un cenno di approvazione con la testa.  
“Ho la deposizione del ragazzo e dei genitori. A quell’ora le impastatrici coprirebbero il rumore di un carro armato. Li ho convocati comunque a Police Plaza. Qui si conoscono tutti.  
“Bene.”  
Harvey convocherebbe sua madre e le nonne a Police Plaza, ma solo per far vedere quanta strada ha fatto dal ventunesimo.  
Credo che ora si faccia la barba, e si cambi la camicia, almeno una volta a settima. E va sul tetto a fumare i suoi sigari. Credo ancora sia dentro fino alle palle nel Fantasma Blu, ma fin qui non posso lamentarmi del suo lavoro.  
“Questa, capo, sarà una brutta gatta da pelare.” Aggiunge, certificando l’ovvio.  
“E quand’è che non lo sono?” Rispondo mentre continuo a studiare la scena.  
“Vai con Montoya a fare il giro dei locali qui attorno. Portati anche Naranu e Stahl. Come dici tu, qui si conoscono tutti.”  
E tutti sanno chi comanda.  
Mentre Orlowsky, Brown e Briggs fanno il giro delle telecamere del quartiere, mando Anderson e King a chiedere gentilmente, e non, se ci sono intercettazioni. Dubito che non ci sia almeno un’indagine in corso, nostra o dei federali, che non abbia come interesse il Bar Avellino. Carmine Marcone viene qui a prendere il suo espresso. Credo non abbia mai detto una sola cosa incriminante tra queste mura, ma ciò non vuol dire che il posto non sia sotto controllo.  
Rimasto solo, cerco di mettere fretta alla scientifica, e al coroner.  
Non serve a niente, ma bisogna comunque che tutti recitino la parte. La mia è quella del capitano rompipalle, la loro quella dei meticolosi tecnici delle serie televisive.  
“L’orologio della ragazza è fermo alle cinque e cinquantuno.”  
Cliché,, ma a caval donato non si guarda in bocca.  
Dieci minuti dopo sono con Orlowsky a visionare la registrazione di una telecamera del traffico posta a meno di cento metri dall’uscita sul retro dell’Avellino.  
Ore cinque e quarantanove, un furgone blu senza insegna passa sotto la telecamera in direzione dell’Avellino. Ore cinque e cinquantaquattro passa in direzione inversa.  
Sarà stato rubato ieri sera, e lo ritroveremo bruciato sotto un ponte, ma almeno abbiamo qualcosa da cercare.  
Briggs conferma una denuncia di furto arrivata questa mattina presto al 38o, Naranu chiama i vecchi colleghi e si fa confermare che a denunciare il furto è stato il conducente del mezzo, che appartiene ad un noleggio. Conducente incensurato. Usava il furgone per fare il corriere cittadino, prevalentemente per Amazon.  
Mando comunque Naranu e Stahl a parlargli. Magari lui non sa niente, ma qualcuno sapeva dove teneva il furgone. Sarebbe un bene se lo sapessimo anche noi.  
Anche se la assegno sempre a Orlowsky e Brown, Briggs è ufficialmente la mia partner, e sono certo che diventerà una detective in gamba una volta che avrà imparato a smettere di sobbalzare ogni volta che la chiamo. Non avevo idea di mettere la gente in soggezione prima di Briggs, ma prima di lei il mio partner era Flass, quindi che ne potevo sapere.  
Sto per dirle di raccogliere gli attrezzi e raggiungermi all’auto quando, da dietro il suo tablet, alza il ditino e chiede la parola.  
Anche questa è un’abitudine che devo farle perdere. Non siamo a scuola.  
“Dimmi Andria. E giù la manina, per favore.”  
Non sobbalza. Facciamo progressi.  
“Un nostro carro attrezzi stava per rimorchiare un furgone blu corrispondente al nostro, parcheggiato davanti ad un idrante tra Groswenor e Atlantia.”  
Little Tirana. Ho un brutto presentimento.  
“E…”  
“Perde sangue da sotto il cassone, signore.”  
Davvero brutto.  
Briggs continua ad aggiornarmi. Immagino sia al telefono con qualcuno sul posto.  
“Lo stanno aprendo ora…”  
Bruttissimo.  
“Quattro cadaveri, signore…”  
Merda!

 

Disagio.  
Profondo senso di disagio che non ha nulla a che fare coi cadaveri che stanno caricando sui furgoni del coroner, nelle loro buste nere.  
Lo sento da quando io, Briggs e gli altri siamo arrivati, ma non è dovuto ai quattro nuovi cadaveri. Sapevo che sarebbero finiti su da noi ancora prima di avere la conferma che il furgone era realmente quello che stavamo cercando. Otto morti violente nel volgere di pochissime ore qui in città possono voler dire solo due cose: regolamento di conti tra gang, o tra mafie.  
Stupisce che ci sia voluto così poco ai Marcone per stanare e finire il commando che ha attaccato l’Avellino.  
A noi servirà come minimo fino a sera solo per riuscire a mettere in relazione, con qualcosa di più sostanzioso di un furgone blu rubato, questa strage con quella all’Avellino.  
Intanto però una cosa è certa. Questo è stato un lavoro di fino. Niente a che fare con la spacconata del bar.  
Quattro colpi soltanto. Un centro, un bersaglio.  
La balistica ci dirà di più, ma alla fine scopriremo che questi AR15 hanno sparato all’Avellino, mentre un’arma che probabilmente abbiamo già nell’AFIS, ma che ancora non abbiamo mai recuperato, ha ammazzato questi quattro.  
Mi chiedo quale sicario della famiglia Marcone abbia questo tipo di firma.  
Dovrò parlare con l’antimafia e farmi aggiornare in merito.  
Un professionista come questo non può passare inosservato. Probabilmente non siamo mai riusciti a blindarlo, ma dobbiamo averlo schedato da qualche parte.  
E intanto io continuo a sentirmi a disagio.  
“Rimuove le pallottole.” Mi dice uno dei coroner. “Credo le abbia asportate, tutte e quattro, con un coltello.”  
Un altro elemento caratteristico. Un’altro pezzo del suo messaggio.  
Velocità d’esecuzione, lavoro pulito, nessuna traccia e cadaveri scaricati praticamente sullo zerbino di casa dei rivali.  
Dovrò proprio parlare con l’AM, a costo di andare io di persona a supplicare ogni singola informazione disponibile.  
Sapevo che sotto l’apparente calma dei Marcone deve nascondersi un regno del terrore sotterraneo non certo indifferente, ma qui siamo oltre. Qui abbiamo un vero uomo nero, una di quelle figure leggendarie che poi si scoprono tutt’altro che irreali.  
Lo abbiamo ed è a servizio dei Marcone.  
“Cercate di identificare questi quattro e di scoprire a chi facevano capo. Temo che questa sia solo la prima parte del telegramma.”  
Passiamo ore a mettere tutti i trattini sulle Ti ed i puntini sulle I, e per tutto il tempo continuo a sentire questa fastidiosa sensazione di essere osservato. È come vedere il puntino rosso del laser di un mirino, ma non riesco a focalizzarlo. Non so neanche se punta me o qualcuno dei miei. Non so nemmeno se è reale o se mi sto immaginando tutto.  
Non ho un’immaginazione tanto fervida.  
Lascio guidare Briggs per potermi concentrare sugli appunti e fare le dovute aggiunte, e ci dirigiamo verso Police Plaza.  
Briggs non parla, io scarabocchio note e intanto il semaforo diventa verde. Svoltiamo a destra a meno di un isolato dalla scena del crimine ed il senso di disagio diventa all’improvviso un brivido lungo la schiena che mi porta subito a pensare ad Alfred.  
So che non è Alfred. Non posso dire che riconoscerei il suo modo di darmi i brividi tra mille, ma posso dire con certezza che non è questo.  
Questo è estraneo, quasi alieno. Il rumore amplificato dello stridio del gesso contro la lavagna.  
Il primo impulso è quello di far fermare l’auto, scendere e guardarmi intorno per cercare d’individuare la fonte, ma anche se a fatica, mi trattengo.  
Se lo facessi, mi rivelerei. Alfred è stato chiaro su cosa fare e non fare a questo punto del nostro addestramento, e farsi individuare non è tra questi.  
Così come ci sono mille persone fuori da quest'auto che potrebbero essere la fonte del disturbo che ho sentito, ci sono tante auto da cui potrei essere stato percepito io e finché non parlo con Alfred è meglio che le cose rimangano così.  
Torniamo a Police Plaza con la mia mano perennemente appoggiata al calcio della pistola, e l’immagine nella mia testa del Joker che salta sul tetto dell’auto in corsa e mi trafigge bucando il tetto con la spada.  
Mando un messaggio ad Alfred.  
“C’è un altro immortale a Gotham…”  
La risposta non tarda ad arrivare, e non è quella che mi aspettavo.  
“Uno solo? Magari…”  
Sono quasi certo di amare quell’uomo, ma questo non mi impedirà di prenderlo a calci in culo quando lo vedo.


	8. Chapter 8

[giorno 80]  
(Dick]

Oggi, dopo settimane di ricerche al limite, ed oltre, del hacking ci siamo arresi al fatto che gli Zucco non usano la rete per le loro transazioni serie, qualsiasi esse siano.

Io, Barbara e Alfred abbiamo quindi mosso un attacco diretto ai caravan dei fratelli Zucco, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di compromettente, ma non abbiamo trovato nulla. Non nulla di rilevante. Nulla nel senso più assoluto se non per un paio di brande pieghevoli e degli attacca panni.

Non impossibile, ma tanto strano che i due padroni di un circo come questo usino i loro caravan solo come camerini per cambiarsi d’abito. I loro caravan sono le Ferrari del nostro mondo, e usarle così è uno spreco di dimensioni cosmiche.

Mentre io cercavo nei mobili in dotazione, tutti rigorosamente vuoti, Barbara ha frugato nelle tasche degli abiti appesi e ha fatto bingo.

Biglietti da visita del Motel VI di Rockridge, a meno di un chilometro dal circo, sia nelle tasche di Andrew che in quelle di Tony Zucco.Andarci sarebbe stato il passo successivo, ma Alfred ha ricevuto un messaggio, immagino del tenente Gordon, ha dichiarato conclusa la spedizione è ci ha riportati a Villa Wayne dove io ho commesso l’ errore di dire a Bruce che avrei seguito la pista del MOTEL VI oggi stesso, prima di vederla sparire come tutte le altre.

Testone che sono.

Bruce ha definito l’idea troppo pericolosa e mi ha chiesto di aspettare.

Al mio no ha scosso il capo rassegnato e mi ha detto di portare con me Alfred.

A quel punto la fune, per così dire, ha iniziato a traballare sotto i miei piedi.

Probabilmente in quel momento Alfred stava pianificando il suo dopo cena a colpi di spada col tenente Gordon ed io ero a solo quattro parole dal farglielo saltare.Le parole erano: “non mi serve Alfred” e sono uscite dalla mia bocca prima che potessi mordermi il labbro per trattenerle.

Bruce mi ha guardato con quel misto di affetto e delusione che si riserva al cucciolo di casa che ha fatto pipì contro la gamba del tavolo, e ha convocato Alfred.

“Mi spiace rovinare i tuoi piani serali, Alfred.”

Quindi anche Bruce sa che ci sono stati cambiamenti recenti nei progetti serali di Alfred.

“Dick ha in mente di andare al Motel VI, e sappiamo tutti di cos’è capace quando si intestardisce.”

Colpevole. Ammetto che non sempre ho messo il cervello davanti ai pugni da quando so che gli Zucco potrebbero essere responsabili della morte di papà e mamma.

Non sono mai arrivato neanche vicino agli Zucco, ma solo perché l’intero circo si frappone tra me e loro, e Alfred è davvero bravo nelle operazioni di recupero.

“Potresti, cortesemente, scortarlo e far sì che non si faccia male, o peggio ancora, si faccia ammazzare? Te ne sarei grato.”

Quando parla così, Bruce sembra avere il doppio, se non il triplo, dei suoi anni. Fa spavento.

Alfred annuisce e mi fa cenno di seguirlo.

Se muore dalla voglia di torcermi il collo, o prendermi a calci in culo, non lo saprò mai.

Il solo capace di incrinare la sua maschera da sfinge è il tenente, e non potrà farlo in tempi brevi per causa mia.

Mi sento un coglione.

Prendiamo la Jeep, che è a tutti gli effetti la ’nostra’ auto, visto che Alfred la usa sempre per scarrozzarci in giro per la città.

Di solito Barbara siede davanti ed io e Jimmy, quando non è impegnato a dipingere, dietro.

Bruce è bloccato sulla sedia a rotelle da quando l’ultimo esoscheletro ha fatto tilt e raramente viene con noi a fare ricerche.

Quando lo fa non usiamo la jeep, ma il monovolume attrezzato per la sedia.

Anche l'auto coi comandi al volante è finita sotto un telo.

Bruce non ha ottenuto il permesso di guidarla in strada, ma solo in pista.

Per come la guida potrebbe già vincere dei rally, e probabilmente lo farà molto prima di ottenere la patente per la strada.

Per come guida Alfred in questo momento, compassato ed impettito come suo solito, non credo d'aver rovinato nessun progetto importante, ma ciò non toglie che devo essere più accorto in futuro, ora che i nostri immortali fanno coppia.

Questo silenzio è insopportabile.

Potrei accendere lo stereo oppure potrei… nah sto già abusando fin troppo della pazienza di Alfred.

Ciò nonostante…

“Ho visto il nuovo ring. Vuoi insegnare la boxe al tenente Gordon?”

“Il tenente sa già boxare.” Risponde. Bene non sarà una conversazione a senso unico. Ed è orgoglio ciò che sento nella voce di Alfred?

“La lotta?”

“Sa già anche quella.”

Si. È proprio orgoglio.

“Allora cosa?” Chiedo

“Qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarci a sopravvivere. Il Joker non è il solo pazzo con una spada là fuori, purtroppo.”

Preoccupazione. A volte la sento per noi della brigata leggera, per Bruce, e anche per il tenente dalla notte del Joker, ma ora mi sembra più forte, più possessiva.

Barbara e Jimmy hanno ragione a dire che è successo perché doveva succedere. 

“Così, tu e il tenente…”

Mi guarda. Le sopracciglia talmente arcuate da raggiungere il punto in cui tempo fa stava la linea dei capelli. Che avrò detto mai.

“Tranquillo Alfred. Vengo da un circo. So tutto delle api e dei fiori… o delle api e le api…”

Arrossisce.

Arrossisce sul serio.

Da non credersi. Ho fatto arrossire la grande sfinge.

“Voi…” borbotta Alfred.

“Sono settimane che non veniamo a vedervi allenare, e Barbara ha già dichiarato off limits anche la palestra col ring…”

“Anche la palestra… la signorina Barbara…”Sempre imbarazzato, ma forse pure un po' sollevato.

Barbara non mi strangolerà per essermi intromesso.

“Va tutto bene.” Confermo e lo vedo rilassare la sua postura.

Di nuovo silenzio.

“Alfred…”Si irrigidisce di nuovo.

“Si?”

“Tu hai 202 anni, vero?”

Annuisce.

“Hai mai visto un vampiro?”Un quarto di labbra si sollevano. Per i suoi standard è quasi una risata liberatoria.

“Si, un paio di volte.”

Wow.

“Lupi mannari?”

“Anche loro, si.”

“Dei?”

“In che senso?”

“Dei… come Zeus, o Odino…”

“Loro personalmente no.”

“Ma ne hai visti…”

“Dipende… la guardia del corpo del commissario Finger potrebbe essere davvero una valchiria come dice Bruce, mentre so per certo che alla base della leggenda dei quattro cavalieri dell’apocalisse ci stavano quattro creature sovrannaturali. E uno di loro era un immortale come me e Jim. Siobhan diceva che è ancora in giro…”

“Cosa dirà Siobhan quando saprà di te e del tenente?”

Arrossisce di nuovo. Mi piace questo Alfred.

“Beh… se la conosco… e credo di conoscerla… dirà alla buon’ora.”

Wow.

“Il tenente è…”

Scuote il capo.

“Allora?”

Sorride apertamente. Davvero, questo nuovo Alfred mi piace un casino.“Diceva che noi eravamo due terzi di un intero.Jim è l’altro terzo. Ne sono sicuro…”

Wow! 

 

 

“Niente telecamere. Niente key card. Bene”

Non siamo ancora scesi dalla jeep e Alfred ha già scansionato l’area. A volte dimentico che, tra le tante cose, ha condotto missioni di ricerca e distruzione per non so quanti dei suoi tanti anni.

“Come troviamo le camere degli Zucco?”

“Con un diversivo. Ora entriamo alla reception. Io farò il padre e lei, signorino Richard…”

“Farò il bambino rompiballe… mi piace.”

“Avrei detto il figlio lagnoso, ma anche rompiballe rende l’idea. Prendiamo una stanza per non dare nell’occhio, e trovate le camere degli Zucco procediamo ad un esame profondo.

Entriamo, usciamo, e non lasciamo traccia. Tutto chiaro?”

“Signorsì signore.” Non si può rispondere che questo quando Alfred entra in modalità GI Joe.

Il receptionist credo faccia la comparsa in ogni singolo film e telefilm dove ne serve uno, altrimenti non si spiega.È uguale fino al più piccolo dettaglio, compresa la pancia da birra e la canottiera unta.

“Papaaaa… sono staaancooo… “ Non proprio un doppio salto mortale, ma può andare.

Alfred sbuffa. Credo sia entrato anche lui nella parte. Non l’ho mai visto sbuffare da quando lo conosco. E di ragioni per farlo gliene ho date parecchie.

“Devo fare la pipì… e ho sonno… papaaa…”

“Dick, per favore, un po' di pazienza.” E intanto sbircia il registro mentre il receptionist mi guarda in cagnesco.

“Papaaa…. Mi scappa…”

“C’è un bagno li dietro.” Il receptionist si volta per indicarmelo ed Alfred colpisce.

Non so cos’ha preso, ma l’ha preso. Ed io non piscerei in questo bagno se mi costringessero con una pistola puntata alla testa.

Faccio passare il tempo necessario, esco e sorrido giulivo.

Alfred fa ciondolare le chiavi e mi fa cenno d’andare.

Faccio un’ultima smorfia, con tanto di linguaccia, al receptionist ed esco dalla parte. Numero riuscito. Applausi e inchino.

“Preso le chiavi?”

“Meglio. Il passe-partout.”

“E le camere?”

“135 e 136. Noi siamo una stanza più il là. Bassa stagione.”

“Sei una forza Alfred.”

 

Sto realmente usando guanti in lattice, quelli senza amido che potrebbero lasciare tracce.

Siamo nella stanza di Andrew Zucco e Alfred fotografa documenti su documenti. Non so cosa si vedrà, visto sta fotografando al buio, ma la macchina fotografica, che ha la forma di una stilografica, emette un raggio blu, quindi non chiedo. 

Io mi dedico agli armadi.

Andrew Zucco è come il nostro vecchio principale, un registratore di cassa a forma di persona, e aggiungerei con la faccia come il culo.

A giudicare dagli abiti civili, non credo abbia una vita sociale al di fuori del circo. L’abito più recente era di moda quando nonna saltava dal trapezio. Chi mette più queste giacche di pelle. E qui c'è un abito che credo abbia ucciso la Disco Music e l’abbia fatta franca.

Il resto sono jeans e camice da boscaiolo, piene di post it in ogni tasca.Tanti numeri scarabocchiati. Alcuni sembrano numeri di telefono, ma altri sono troppo lunghi per esserlo.

Per non far danno sarà meglio far venire Alfred e la sua fotocamera a raggi blu.

Dopo ci penserà Bruce a dargli un senso. 

Alfred ha realmente fotografato il contenuto della cassaforte e riposto tutto esattamente com’era. Mangiati il fegato, James Bond.

Mentre lui passa ai bigliettini, io passo al comodino e al letto.

Niente di particolare, salvo ben due vangeli forniti dal motel ed una bibbia con copertina in pelle e lettere in oro. Deve essere piuttosto vecchia a giudicare da quanto è consumata.

Non avrei mai immaginato Andrew Zucco come uno zelota, ma forse dovrò ricredermi.

Nel cassetto del comodino c’è pure un crocifisso ed un rosario, oltre ad una bottiglietta mignon senza alcuna etichetta.

Apro, ma non annuso. Non vorrei mai fosservo popper, però me ne verso un po' su un dito. Giusto una goccia. Oleosa e profuma di agrumi e spezie. Troppo densa per essere colonna o profumo.

Mi fa pensare all’olio della cresima e delle estreme unzioni.

Non è che l’olio Benedetto si trovi sulle bancarelle al mercato, e soprattutto che se ne fa uno che non è un prete?

Alfred sta fotografando ogni singolo bigliettino, quindi non lo disturbo, ma d’istinto apro la Bibbia più vecchia ed inizio a sfogliarla.

“Bigliettini anche qui, Alfred…” sussurro e Alfred mi fa cenno di aver capito.

Sto per mettere giù la Bibbia quando cade un foglio più grande dei vari bigliettini di Andrew Zucco.

Completamente bianco. Nulla di strano, se non fosse per la filigrana che riesco a sentire perfino attraverso i guanti, che mi tolgo.

Alfred si arrabbierà, ma pazienza. Quando ci vuole ci vuole.

“Alfred, credi che si usi ancora l’inchiostro simpatico?”

“Se esiste, qualcuno lo usa… perché?”

Gli porto il foglio. Come immaginavo non è molto contento della mia mano nuda, ma rimanda eventuali strigliate e ruota un piccolo trimmer nella sua penna fotografica. Sotto una più soffusa luce blu appaiono, nella loro eleganza, tanti piccoli caratteri probabilmente passati attraverso una crittografia da dopo. Direi scritti e convertiti in simboli.

Domani Bruce e Barbara si divertiranno come pazzi a decriptarlo.

Quello che invece colpisce la mia attenzione, e quella di Alfred, è la filigrana.

_Congregatio_ _pro_ _doctrina_ _fidei_.

Come direbbe Jimmy “Boom! Non sarà la pistola fumante, ma c'è tanto odore di polvere da sparo.”

La camera di Tony Zucco è fredda, e non per modo di dire.  
Riesco a vedere il mio fiato che condensa.   
Chi diavolo dormirebbe in un frigorifero?  
Un enorme panno nero, scommetto non fornito dal motel, copre la finestra da cima a fondo. Strisce di velcro lo sigillano al muro.  
Nastro telato sulle toppe delle serrature.  
Il letto ha solo il materasso. Niente lenzuola o cuscini.  
Nessuna abat jours.   
Nessuna lampadina avvitata.  
Tony Zucco deve soffrire della più grave forma di fotofobia mai diagnosticata.  
“Hai mai visto una cosa del genere?” Chiedo ad Alfred e lui scuote il capo.  
“Perché la temperatura così bassa?”  
“Non lo so. Possono esserci un sacco di ragioni.”  
“Dimmene una.”  
“Ipertermia maligna.”  
“Questa te la sei inventata… te la sei inventata, vero? Esiste davvero l’ipertermia maligna?”  
Alfred annuisce e scatta fotografie.  
Visto che non c'è niente né negli armadi, né nei cassetti, mi sposto in bagno.   
Sembra non usato da settimane, se non da mesi. Ragnatele ovunque, soprattutto nel box doccia.   
Vuoi che Tony non si lavi mai qui?  
E come fanno a formarsi ragnatele sulla tavoletta del cesso?  
Mi convince sempre meno.  
“Alfred… andiamo via.”  
“Che succede, signorino Richard?”  
“Hai presente quei film dove cose assurde escono dalle fessure dei muri, o dalle grate di areazione?”  
“Non rientra esattamente tra i generi che seguo, signorino.”  
“Al circo li trovavamo divertenti… questa camera mi ricorda uno di quei film… e non mi diverte proprio.”  
“Chiamo qualcuno che venga a prenderla.”  
“Tu non vieni?”  
“Abbiamo una camera due porte più giù. Resto a vedere il perché di questa strana sistemazione.”  
“Alfred…”  
“Non si preoccupi, signorino. È solo un eccesso di prudenza. Nulla di più.”  
Si. Come no.

Mezz’ora più tardi l’auto del tenente Gordon parcheggia a pochi metri dalla porta della nostra camera.  
Mi tengo in disparte mentre lui e Alfred si scambiano un rapido saluto labbra contro labbra e mentre Alfred prende dal bagagliaio un tubo da disegno lungo poco meno di un metro e mezzo.  
Visto che tra le tanti doti di Alfred non c'è il disegno, ho un sospetto atroce su cosa contenga quel tubo e a cosa possa servire.  
Ma in cosa ci siamo imbattuti?

 

 

 

 

 

  



	9. Chapter 9

Giorno 81   
Jim   
  
Otto omicidi sulla nostra lavagna.   
I giornali e le televisioni che si sbizzarriscono in articoli dai titoli cubitali e servizi di natura apocalittica, e tutti chiedono una ferma risposta da parte delle forze dell’ordine di Gotham City.   
Tutta la mia squadra è fuori, a passare al setaccio entrambe le scene del crimine ed io sono qui ad ansimare sul collo all’esperto di balistica per avere la conferma che le prime quattro vittime sono state uccise dalle seconde quattro.   
Fossimo in un telefilm a quest'ora avremmo già le risposte ai sei saggi di Kipling: chi, cosa, dove, come, quando, e perché, e probabilmente il capo dei tecnici sarebbe di fronte al cattivo armato di AR15 e lo farebbe secco con una mazzafionda.   
Invece il mio alto e dinoccolato esperto di balistica il naso fuori di qui non lo mette mai, ed è meticoloso fino alla noia.   
C’è di buono che nessuna sua analisi è mai stata contestata.   
“Posso confermare che il proiettile sparato da questa semi automatica ha le stesse striature dei proiettili che hanno ucciso Maria Di Flavio in Avellino e Lorenza Cleziano in Avellino.   
Con questa sono quattro le armi trovate sul furgone ritrovato tra Groswenor e Atlantia.”   
“Possiamo collocare queste armi nelle mani delle vittime di Groswenor, Atlantia?”   
“Due su quattro, signore. Non ci sono impronte utilizzabili sulle armi, ma abbiamo trovato quelle di Dejan Labsha, e quelle di Xherxhe Yamis sui proiettili e sui caricatori.”   
“Si sono tolti i guanti per mettere i proiettili.”   
“Sissignore.”   
“Bene. Siamo alla conferma che i quattro Albanesi sono responsabili dei morti del Bar Avellino.”   
“Un passo avanti, signore…”   
“Già. Ma questo era in pianura. Da qui in poi è tutta salita.”   
Abbozzo un sorriso di circostanza.   
“Sarebbe utile scoprire di più sull’arma, o le armi, che hanno ucciso gli Albanesi.”   
“Ci sto lavorando. Per ora posso solo confermare che si tratta di un’unica arma per tutti e quattro.  E quattro colpi in tutto. Uno per ogni vittima.   
Spero di trovare altre corrispondenze negli archivi balistici.”   
M’interrompe prima che io chieda.   
“Non siamo in televisione, Jim. Non basta dirlo perché avvenga. Se siamo fortunati avremo la risposta entro sera.”   
“Se non lo siamo?”   
“Anche mai, ma sono ottimista e mi sbilancio. Un paio di giorni.”   
“I nostri server vanno a vapore?”   
“Tutta Gotham va a vapore, Jim. Siamo in una distopia steampunk.”   
“Ecco perché c'è sempre così umido.”   
Esco dal laboratorio pensando, tra me e me, che otterrei risultati più rapidi se mettessi le ricerche nelle mani di Bruce e Babs.   
  
Andrya oggi non sobbalza né al suono della mia voce, né al mio manifestarmi in carne ed ossa. Credo che ciò che ha visto ieri abbia messo a dura prova la sua ingenuità di recluta fresca di assegnazione dopo anni passati davanti al microscopio.    
Mi chiedo se non rimpianga già la scelta di venire a giocare in strada con gli altri poliziotti.   
“Novità, Briggs?”   
“Tutti e quattro i membri del commando che ha attaccato il Bar Avellino sono arrivati a Gotham City negli ultimi quindici giorni.   
Dejan Labsha, anni 22, è arrivato da Durazzo via Londra il 13.   
Xherxhe Yamis, anni 28, è arrivato da Francoforte, Germania, il 15.   
Costadin Arshain, anni 30. Partito da Milano, con scalo a Toronto, il 16   
Igly Dzenaly, anni 20. Diretto da Tirana, sempre il 16.   
Tutti entrati con visto turistico. “   
Chi si prenderebbe la briga di far venire quattro sicari dall’Europa per attaccare un bar associato alla famiglia Marcone?   
Cosa speravano d’ottenere?   
“Dobbiamo ricostruire ogni movimento dei quattro dal momento in cui hanno messo piede a Gotham a quando sono stati abbandonati a little Tirana.   
Contatta tutte le squadre e dì loro di passare Little Tirana col pettine fine.    
Dobbiamo sapere chi li ha fatti arrivare e perché proprio l’Avellino.    
Questa è un’operazione troppo costosa per sprecarla col bar dove Carmine Marcone prende il suo espresso.”   
Andrya annuisce e si mette al telefono.   
Io mi fermo a guardare la lavagna con le foto di quattro poveri cristi la cui colpa era davvero solo quella di servire l’espresso a Carmine Marcone, e quattro sicari mai visti prima qui a Gotham.   
Uhm…   
“Briggs…”   
“Signore…”   
“Controlla gli aeroporti, tutti quanti. Vedi se i nostri ‘turisti’ avevano già prenotato i voli di ritorno. “   
“Subito signore.”   
“Sono pronto a scommettere che, se non avessero incontrato l’Angelo vendicatore dei Marcone, sarebbero tutti stati sui loro aerei prima che noi si cominciasse a cercare il furgone blu.   
Comincia coi loro nomi, poi passa alle destinazioni, e se ancora non li trovi, cerca quattro Europei che non si sono imbarcati.   
Troviamoli e scopriamo chi ha pagato il loro rientro.”   
“Subito, Signore.”   
“Qualsiasi cosa scopri, chiamami. Io esco a provare un altro angolo.”   
“Da solo, signore?”   
Andrya è la mia partner ed ha bene impresso in mente il fatto che i partner si guardano le spalle.   
Le mie spalle hanno un grosso bersaglio disegnato sopra da mesi, se non da anni, e non mi va che Andrya finisca tra i danni collaterali di un altro scontro tra me e il fantasma Blu.   
“Fa finta che sia solo uscito per pranzo.” Le dico. “Quando Marcone ci darà udienza, sta sicura che andremo in tanti, e ci guarderemo tutti le spalle l’un l’altro.”   
Sorride.   
“Marcone ci darà udienza?”   
“O si che lo farà. Domenico Avellino era un suo amico. In nome di quell’amicizia sta liberando la sua agenda dagli impegni, per poterci ricevere il prima possibile. Così ha detto il suo avvocato.”   
“E se non si libera?”    
Ragazza sveglia.   
“Domani vedrai la più grande collezione di mappe antiche mai appartenuta a cittadino privato, e anche una delle viste più mozzafiato di Gotham City. Augurati che funzioni l’ascensore.”   
  


  
Alfred mi aspetta al parcheggio sotterraneo di One Police Plaza, esattamente di fianco alla mia auto.   
Lo vedo e per un attimo torno adolescente alla mia prima cotta. La voglia di corrergli incontro e baciarlo è così forte che quasi mi sorprende.   
Mi trattengo finché non siamo seduti in auto dove, grazie ai vetri oscurati, possiamo prenderci un attimo tutto per noi.   
Dipendesse da me ribalterei i sedili e replicherei per filo e per segno l’altra notte, con tanto di micce corte e quant’altro.   
Essendo invece due compassati signori di mezza età, per di più in missione, ci limitiamo ad esplorare le altrui bocche a colpi di lingua finché non usciamo dal parcheggio e ci immettiamo nel traffico.   
“Il ferro da calza è ancora nel baule?” Chiedo.   
Ieri sera gli ho portato la spada e recuperato Dick da un motel appena fuori Gotham. Non ho idea del perché gli servisse, e la cosa non mi ha fatto chiudere occhio tutta notte.   
“L’ho rimesso al suo posto questa mattina.” Sorride. “M’è dispiaciuto non averti visto.”   
“Hai dovuto usarlo?”   
Scuote il capo.   
“Ma credevi di averne bisogno…”   
“Già.”   
“Alfred, non è il gioco delle venti domande. Vuoi dirmi perché pensavi di averne bisogno?”   
“Uno degli Zucco è strano.”   
“Strano come?”   
“Come uno totalmente allergico alla luce che dorme, se dorme, in una camera tenuta a zero gradi. Non è qualcuno, o qualcosa, che penso d’aver già visto, ma solo perché non l’ho mai visto non significa che non esista o che non sia pericoloso.”   
“Dannazione. Dobbiamo impedire ai ragazzi di avvicinarsi agli Zucco.”   
“Perfettamente d’accordo. Da qui in poi la brigata leggera passa nelle retrovie.    
Questa notte gli Zucco non sono rientrati al motel, quindi non ho idea di chi, o di che cosa, abbiamo davanti.   
Per fortuna c'è tanto di quel materiale da visionare e studiare che dovrebbe tenere la brigata leggera impegnata per giorni.”   
“Sarò all’antica, ma se ci limitassimo a dir loro di stare lontano dagli Zucco?”   
“A Bruce? A Dick? Per non parlare di Barbara e Jimmy. Se si mettono in testa qualcosa non li fermi con le cannonate.”   
Non posso che annuire.   
“Ah, e sanno di noi. Tutti.”   
Ora so come si è sentito Bambi quando hanno sparato alla mamma.   
“Ma…”   
“A quanto pare lo sapevano anche prima di noi. Per questo hanno smesso di venire ai nostri allenamenti.”   
“Che ne è stato dei bambini che a quell’età giocano coi Pokémon?”   
“Non sono toccati a noi.”   
Sorride. Alfred si butterebbe nel fuoco per la brigata leggera.   
“Tua figlia, proprio questa mattina, mi ha detto di aver vietato a tutti la nostra palestra.”   
“Oh…”   
“Già. Mi ha anche preso in disparte per dirmi che intellettualmente è preparata e quindi è felice per noi, mentre emotivamente ha ancora problemi ad immaginare qualcuno che non sia sua madre accanto a te.”   
“Ripeto, che ne è stato dei bambini che a dodici anni fanno le maratone di cartoni animati su Netflix?”   
“Non è tutto. Visto che è un problema suo, e non nostro, farà quanto in suo potere per superarlo. Se nel mentre usassimo il mio di letto, e non il tuo, lo considererebbe un grande favore nei suoi confronti.”   
“Sto morendo. Dico sul serio. Credo che il cuore non stia battendo in questo momento.”   
“Mi ha dato una trousse da mettere in bagno. Spazzolino, dentifricio, rasoio schiuma e dopo barba.”     
“Aiuto.”   
“E una borsa coi ricambi. Completa dai boxer alle scarpe…”   
Credo di potermi accendere una sigaretta sulla guancia. La mia faccia dev’essere incandescente.   
“E Jimmy vuole sapere se, data la nostra condizione di immortali, siamo immuni alle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili.”   
Mi gira la testa.   
“Ferma la macchina…” supplico.   
Alfred ubbidisce.    
Scendo e cerco di rimettere ordine tra il sopra ed il sotto. L’orizzonte non ne vuole sapere di star fermo. Continua ad oscillare.   
“Sono troppo ordinario, troppo normale per due figli come i miei.” Mormoro, quando finalmente il mondo intorno a me si stabilizza.    
“Io sono si e no oltre la linea di start e loro già si fanno i selfie sotto al traguardo.”   
“C’è un lato positivo. Non dovrai trovare un modo per dirglielo.”   
“Questo è poco ma sicuro. Mi sorprende che…”   
“No. Non ti sorprendere.”    
“Ma…”   
“Dai un’occhiata al quadro che ha sul cavalletto Jimmy, appena puoi.”   
“I centauri?”   
“Quello era la settimana scorsa.”   
“Ha già finito i centauri? Quanto ci avrà messo, una settimana?”   
“Quello di questa settimana si chiama Gli Sposi.”   
“No…”   
“Ti avevo detto di non sorprenderti.”   
“Sul serio?”   
“Villa Wayne… sotto l’albero.”   
“Quell’albero?”   
“Proprio quello.”   
“Il nostro albero?”   
“Si. Proprio il nostro. Vestiamo entrambi di grigio argento,  identici salvo per i pezzi da coordinare. Tu hai gemelli, fermacravatta e cravatta con accenni di arancio, mentre i miei hanno accenni di blu.    
Immagino il tuo colore preferito sia l’arancio.”   
“E immagino che il tuo sia il blu.”   
“Già, ma non credo di averlo mai detto a Jimmy.”   
“Mio figlio è un veggente.” E mentre lo dico mi rendo conto che non dovrei stupirmene. Se esistono gli immortali, perché non dovrebbero esistere i veggenti.   
“Io non lo escluderei a prescindere.” Mi dice Alfred mentre risaliamo in auto. “E terrei d’occhio le sue tele in futuro. Potrei sbagliarmi, ma se l’officiante del quadro non è Martha Wayne ci sono serie possibilità che sia Siobhan MacLeod.”   
“Sul serio. Immortale o no, sono troppo terra terra per figli come i miei… ed ero solito ridere quando Thomas lo diceva di Bruce…”   
  


 

“Parlami del Santuario.”   
Già, accantoniamo i miei figli ed il loro saperne più di me sulla mia vita sessuale. Parliamo di  cose meno pericolose, come immortali con spade affilate che decapitano altri immortali, rendendo così vano il termine di immortale.    
“È poco più di uno scantinato. Credo la vecchia cripta di una chiesa bruciata negli anni venti. C’è sopra uno dei grattacieli di Alan Wayne, ma è a tutti gli effetti terra consacrata.”   
“Come hanno fatto a costruire un grattacielo intero senza accorgersi di una Cripta?”   
“Semplice. Il grattacielo ed una vecchia stazione della metro hanno giocato ad evitarsi, e la cripta è rimasta presa in mezzo. Infatti ci si accede dalla vecchia stazione.”   
“Mai sentito nominare…e credevo di conoscere ogni anfratto di Gotham.“   
“C’è anfratto ed anfratto. Per ovvie ragioni gli immortali, specie quelli che rifiutano la sfida, mantengono un profilo basso. Molto basso.”   
“Si può rifiutare la sfida?"    
“Tenendo il collo lontano da quelli che ci partecipano.”   
“Non molto incoraggiante.”   
“ No. Non lo è.”   
Alfred parcheggia, in modo perfetto, dove una persona normale nemmeno metterebbe una bicicletta, in un vicoletto talmente anonimo che perfino Google maps si rifiuterebbe di mostrare.

Scendiamo. Non ci prendiamo per mano, ma vorrei farlo. Vorrei che il navigato uomo di mezza età tornasse ad essere più spontaneo di tanto in tanto. Magari in futuro.   
“Niente ferri?”   
“Il santuario ha regole molto semplici. Se si entra armati, si esce coi piedi avanti. E comunque dico io quando sarai pronto per uscire armato di spada, e non ci siamo neanche vicini.”   
“E se m’imbatto in un immortale malintenzionato?”   
“Prendi la tua pistola d’ordinanza e gli scarichi addosso tutti i caricatori che hai. Poi passi a quella che porti alla caviglia e nel frattempo non gli dai mai le spalle, ma indietreggi.   
Magari non lo uccidi, ma con un overdose di piombo lo rallenti di sicuro. Un proiettile rallenta per qualche minuto. Tanti proiettili rallentano per tanti, tanti minuti. Specie se restano dentro. E riserva sempre qualche colpo per le mani. Non la reggi una spada se le mani sono crivellate di colpi.”   
“Non fa una grinza.”   
  


 

Il santuario, noto anche come ’La fermata del metrò’ si nota a stento in mezzo agli alti palazzi della vecchia Gotham City. La vera fermata non è nemmeno una delle entrate principali dai cui accedere al ’sotto le torri’ che si estende per diversi isolati sotto gli Alan Wayne Palaces.    
È talmente insignificante che la si potrebbe confondere con l’ingresso di un vecchio pub seminterrato, uno di quelli tutto legno e vecchi juke-box che erano già vecchi quando io ero bambino.   
Come dice Alfred la trovi solo se la cerchi.   
Più facili da trovare sono gli immortali al suo interno.   
Tre. Ognuno dei quali con una frequenza distintiva, diversa da quella di Alfred.   
“Wow!” Mormoro, mentre ascolto, se ascoltare è il termine giusto.   
“Che succede?” Chiede Alfred.   
“Sono i primi immortali che sento, oltre a te. Sono come tre diversi dischi che suonano insieme.”   
“Ne sentì tre?”   
Annuisco. “Sembra un solo rumore, ma se mi concentro riesco a distinguere ogni traccia. Tu no?”   
Sorride. “No. Io sono fermo al gran rumore di fondo. Non lo definirei nemmeno suono. Forse vibrazione. Forse riconoscerei il tuo vibrare dai loro. Niente di più.”   
Mi capita così di rado di potermi mettere in mostra con Alfred che non resisto alla tentazione di strafare.   
“Direi due uomini e una donna. La donna ha un vibrato alto, sottile. Una campanella, o un triangolo. Uno dei due sembra la tromba che suona la carica, un po' come te quando sei su di giri…”   
“Quando sono?”   
“Come l’altra notte…”   
“Oh… “   
Ci sorridiamo come due ragazzini. Mi piace.   
“Il terzo. Strano connubio. Non so se ha senso. Tamburi e flauti. Trasmette tristezza. Credo sia molto più vecchio di te e dell’altro trombettiere.”   
“Siobhan troverebbe tutto ciò affascinante. Passerebbe anni a studiare questo fenomeno.”   
“E tu?”   
“Più pragmatico. Vibrazione da immortale in zona, due reazioni. O ci si batte alla morte o non ci si batte.”   
“O si suona la carica…” rido.   
“Già. O si suona la carica…cosa che farei molto più volentieri, in questo momento.”   
“Problemi coi presenti?”   
“Vedrai tu stesso.”   
  
Una volta scesi, per trovare il santuario basta andare in direzione opposta alla gente. Perfino la luce si attenua man mano che ci avviciniamo. La porta, in vecchio legno intarsiato, è praticamente al buio.    
Dentro è penombra ovunque. Penombra, silenzio, travi sabbiate e soffitti bassi. Un giocatore di basket dovrebbe chinarsi anche solo per raggiungere il bancone del bar.   
C’è un uomo, capelli grigi legati in una coda di cavallo, naso a becco, pelle anche più abbronzata di quella di Alfred, seduto su una sedia a rotelle che, dal suo angolo, tiene sotto controllo l’ingresso.   
Se non ho disimparato il mio mestiere negli ultimi minuti, lo fa tenendo puntato un fucile a canne mozze che nasconde sotto la copertina in plaid che gli copre le gambe.   
È lui flauti e tamburi.   
La ragazza dietro al bancone del bar potrebbe non avere l’età per bere, o per servire alcolici, però ha i capelli bianchissimi e la pelle diafana.    
Non doveva avere più di quindici, sedici anni quando è diventata un’immortale e, se i numeri tatuati sul braccio sono un indizio, credo di sapere quando è successo.   
Credo che anche lei nasconda un’arma sotto al balcone. Forse un altro canne mozze.   
Mi guarda e sorride, come se mi conoscesse.   
Lei è la campanella, alta e vivace come il cinguettio di un uccello.   
L’uomo che sta pulendo i tavoli sembra il frate di una miniatura amanuense. Non molto alto, pasciuto e rubicondo, calvo tranne che per una striscia di capelli biondicci che va da tempia a tempia. Apparentemente sembra il più pacifico dei tre, ma sono pronto a scommettere  che dietro una delle travi basse di questa cripta ci sia la sua spada e che lui sappia come usarla.   
Lui è la tromba da carica, e da come vibra in questo momento, credo abbia una gran voglia di farsi il mio uomo.   
Come dargli torto.  Anch’io non vorrei altro, ma prima il dovere.   
L’uomo sulla sedia a rotelle ci squadra per un lungo momento, e scosta la coperta per mostrare il canne mozze.   
“Niente armi nel santuario.”   
Come supponevo. La ragazza dietro al bancone tira fuori il fucile e compare anche la lama della spada del terzo.   
Non male come prima impressione.   
Alfred fa per rispondere, ma lo precedo.   
“Sono il tenente della polizia metropolitana di Gotham City James Worthington Gordon, matricola 7110. Il regolamento m’impone di essere armato e presente ai miei doveri in ogni circostanza. “   
Prendo il distintivo, lo mostro a tutti e lo butto sulle ginocchia del vecchio.   
“Ora possiamo risolverla in due modi. O accettate che io sia un poliziotto, oltre che un immortale, o ci facciamo davvero tanto male.   
Sono certo che il signore là dietro sia bravo con la spada, ma se gli sparo alla mano che succede? E tu devi pulire più spesso quel fucile. Credo di avere buone possibilità di prendere anche te prima che la signorina riesca a colpirmi. E per allora Alfred avrà già messo mano a quella spada.   
Tutto questo mi sembra decisamente troppo cruento per un posto chiamato santuario…”   
Il vecchio fa un cenno e gli altri due ripongono le armi. Mi lancia il distintivo e toglie la mano dal canne mozze.   
Nel passare Alfred mi sfiora, e sento chiaramente il suo vibrato suonare la carica. Credo di essergli piaciuto.   
“Sindaco.” Saluta Alfred, senza particolare entusiasmo. La temperatura scende di almeno dieci gradi intorno a loro.   
“Sceriffo, dì al tuo  _ eromenos _ di farsi servire qualcosa da bere da Leah. Io e te dobbiamo parlare.”   
“ _ L’eromenos _ ha un nome ed un cognome e ha fatto un semestre di greco al college… quindi se non vogliamo discutere di un uso alternativo di quel canne mozze, vediamo di scendere tutti dai piedistalli e respirare un po' d’aria sana.”   
“Torna a parlarmi quando avrai più di un paio di mesi d’immortalità alle spalle, bambino.”   
“Questo bambino vanta una vita passata tra esercito e polizia…”   
“Jim…” Alfred mi fa cenno di andare. Ubbidisco, ma mal volentieri. Al bancone Leah mi attende con un’acqua tonica, e sorride.   
“Non far caso a Don Juan. Si è svegliato dal lato sbagliato del letto.”   
Bernardo, il taciturno, in realtà è muto e parla a gesti, ma non in inglese. Direi più spagnolo castillano che messicano. Comunque non nativo del Centro, Sud America.   
A cenni finisce la frase di Leah con “qualche secolo fa. E ancora non gli è passata.”   
Lo vedo chiedere a Leah se sono quello nuovo e lei risponde di sì. Poi chiede se, secondo lei, io ed Alfred scopiamo e se, a suo avviso, io sono una buona scopata.   
Gli rispondo, a gesti, di chiederlo direttamente ad Alfred, visto che è qui.   
Leah ride. Bernardo anche.    
Mai detto di non conoscere lo spagnolo dei sordomuti.   
“Non far caso a Bernie. Ha le scalmane per lo sceriffo Pennyworth dal giorno che l’ha visto.”   
Bernardo, impenitente, mi segna che Alfred è la coppia sputata del suo vecchio, non capisco bene se signore, padrone, o entrambi. Capisco solo Diego, seguito da uno swish che non so tradurre, ma potrebbe essere o una zeta nell’aria, o un disegno  in punta di fioretto.   
Poi mi chiede se Alfred ce l’ha grosso come lui immagina ce l’abbia e finalmente Leah decide di averne abbastanza e lo manda a servir da bere agli altri due.   
“Non farci caso. Non si strugge d’amore per lo sceriffo. Bernardo non va a dormire da solo dal suo primo giorno di seminario… ed è stato secoli fa. Letteralmente.”   
“Cercherò di non apparire troppo geloso, quindi.” Sorrido.   
Guardo la sequenza di numeri tatuati sul braccio. Leah annuisce, ma si capisce che non ha voglia di parlarne.   
“Ti ho sentito nascere.” Mi dice, invece. “Sei il primo che ho realmente sentito venire al mondo.   
Così tanta energia, così pura.    
Sono felice che lo sceriffo Pennyworth si prenda cura di te.    
E sono felice che lui abbia te a guardargli le spalle.”   
“Anche se sono immortale da solo due mesi?”   
“Non mi è sembrato un grande impedimento poco fa. Un poliziotto, uno vero, farà comodo a questa comunità.”   
“Comunità che vanta...?”   
“In media dai cento ai duecento non combattenti.”   
“Tanti.”   
“In una città con sette milioni di abitanti? Un’inezia.”   
“E nessuno combatte.”   
“Nessuno vuole farlo. È diverso.”   
“Quindi non tutti hanno riposto la spada…”   
“Quasi nessuno, in verità. Però c'è gente, come me, che difficilmente sopravvivrebbe ad un duello, ed altra diventata immortale quando ormai spade e duelli erano storia antica. Un nostro cliente fisso sostiene che una granata in bocca faccia lo stesso effetto, a patto che stacchi fisicamente la testa dalla spina dorsale.   
Non siamo pecorelle indifese. Semplicemente non accettiamo la sfida.”   
“Anche Bernardo? Ho visto come ha afferrato la spada.”   
“Bernardo è un boia. Credo abbia abbattuto più bestie lui che lo sceriffo Pennyworth. I cacciatori sono indispensabili nel nostro mondo. Ci sono un sacco di bestie, vere bestie, là fuori.”   
“Lo so. Ne ho incontrata una.”   
Leah annuisce di nuovo, corrucciata. “Mi spiace non averlo capito prima.”   
“Cosa?”   
“Che quella bestia era un immortale.”   
Bernardo ci affianca, ed è molto serio.   
“Per quel che ne sappiamo il Joker non lascia i Balcani da secoli.” Gesticola.   
“Secoli? Allora chi…”   
“Un seguace.” Mi risponde Leah. “Jester, o come si dice qui Joker,  è famoso per plasmare dei discepoli, ma non avevo idea che gli fosse riuscito con un altro immortale.”   
Bernardo conferma.    
Dice che a fine ottocento un Bromista apparve a Guadalajara, ma non era immortale. Credeva solo di esserlo. Non vi fu nessuna trasmigrazione quando Bernardo gli mozzò la testa.   
Gli dico, a gesti, di considerarsi fortunato.   
“Non posso dire di averne incontrati… ma il nostro folclore ne è pieno. Ammetto che, dopo i nazisti, i pagliacci hanno smesso di farmi la paura che mi facevano da bambina, però anche per me il vero Jester sta da qualche parte nei Balcani.”   
“Se quello che mi ha ucciso era solo un discepolo, non oso pensare a quanto dev'essere devastante l’originale.”   
“Per questo il sindaco era convinto che si trattasse di un umano. Un’aura malvagia come quella di Jester l’avremmo avvertita tutti. Quella del tuo Joker l’ho avvertita solo la sera della tua morte… e ho avvisato lo sceriffo, anche contro il volere del sindaco.”   
“Il sindaco non era d'accordo?”   
“Il sindaco è bipolare. Non è mai d'accordo su nulla, nemmeno con se stesso.   
Era un prete gesuita nelle missioni del Sud America, e prima di quello un conquistador spagnolo. Muore dalla voglia di brandire una spada, e prega ogni sera per il sangue che ha sulle mani. Credo che non abbia mai lasciato il Paraguay, e forse non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo sul serio.”   
“Non mi sembra lo stato d'animo  adatto a gestire un santuario neutrale.”   
“Per questo lui e lo sceriffo Pennyworth non vanno d'accordo.”   
E giusto per ribadire il concetto, proprio in quell’istante sentiamo urlare:   
“Io, Don Juan Alejandro Xaverio Antunes Del Blanco Amiral, ti sfiducio dal ruolo di sceriffo della comunità immortale di Gotham City.”   
“Ci risiamo…” mi sussurra Leah. “Lo fa ogni volta.”   
“Ed Io…” inizia Alfred. Leah mi guarda preoccupata e fa una smorfia che dice più di mille parole.   
“Ed Io, Alfred Thaddeus Pennyworth, Ti sfiducio da sindaco del santuario di Gotham City.”   
Credo che nello spazio tra i loro sguardi si sia raggiunto lo zero assoluto.   
“Se le mie gambe funzionassero ancora…” ringhia il sindaco.   
“Saresti una delle bestie. E sarebbe un vero piacere per me staccarti la testa dal collo.” Risponde Alfred ed il sindaco si sgonfia. Perfino i tratti del viso si distendono, mentre le lacrime iniziano a solcargli il viso.   
Leah ha ragione. Ci sono due persone distinte in quell’uomo, il prete, ed il conquistador, ma non mi fiderei mai a lasciare al secondo la lista dei non combattenti.   
Quasi mi avesse letto nel pensiero, e potrebbe darsi, ci fa cenno di raggiungerlo.   
“Leah, Bernardo, tenente Gordon, sceriffo Pennyworth… avete tutti ragione. Sto diventando instabile, e pericoloso.  Ho già perso il mio gregge secoli fa… non ne perderò un altro.”   
Guardo Alfred, che sembra confuso quanto noi da questo repentino cambiamento.   
“Sceriffo Pennyworth, credo di essere già una bestia… con o senza la spada.   
Ti affido questa comunità. Abbine cura. 

Leah, Bernardo. A voi il compito di mantenere integro il santuario.”   
Guarda me come se mi vedesse per la prima volta.   
“Tu sei la sola cosa buona uscita da questo disastro. Chiedi perdono per me alle vittime del pagliaccio… Quel povero bambino…”   
È un istante.   
Appena il tempo di sentire il sibilo metallico che già il sangue sgorga ed impregna il tessuto della sciarpa che tiene intorno al collo.   
“Garrotta…” urlo, e cerco di buttarmi verso il sindaco, non so con quale proposito, e comunque non ne ho il tempo.   
C'è solo un clang finale, e la testa si piega di lato, cade e rotola sul pavimento.   
La guardo inorridito. Credo sia morto sorridendo.   
Non posso crederci. Ho appena assistito al suicidio di un immortale. Non ha alcun senso.   
E poi comincia.    
La stanza precipita nel buio più assoluto. Vetri e specchi esplodono intorno a noi quattro. Poi arrivano i fulmini, e le urla.   
Potrei essere io ad urlare, ma non m’importa.   
Vedo Alfred, e Leah, e Bernardo. Siamo tutti travolti dalle scariche elettriche. Stiamo tutti urlando e condividendo la trasmigrazione di Don Juan Alejandro Xaverio Antunes Del Blanco Amiral.   
Aveva torto. Non era una bestia. Era solo un'anima straziata da secoli di sensi di colpa, di fallimenti, d’incapacità di riconcigliare il suo guerriero con il suo prete.   
Cinque secoli di sofferenza, ma anche di gioie, e di amori. Scelte coraggiose, vendette assaporate prima con gusto e poi con vergogna. Allievi che diventano bestie, assassini redenti… ricerca di un perdono che non si è mai dato, e poi il pensiero maligno. La bestia che uccide lo sceriffo e tutto a Gotham torna com’era… ma la bestia uccide innocenti, crea orfani… va fermata… non doveva accadere… che errore… che disastro…    
Che spreco, aggiungo io, cadendo a terra vittima delle convulsioni. Cinque secoli buttati.   
  
Non so quanto tempo passi prima che io sia in grado di rialzarmi. Non so come stanno gli altri. Li sento a malapena.   
Leah piange mentre ci dice di andare e che saranno lei è Bernardo ad occuparsi del resto.   
Alfred dice che dobbiamo parlare di questo, tutti e quattro, ma Leah è inamovibile. “Non ora,” ripete come un mantra. La trasmigrazione le brucia i nervi. Non direbbe nulla di sensato. Più avanti ci occuperemo di tutto.   
  
Uscendo non so se sono io a sorreggere Alfred o viceversa, e non m’importa.   
Nessuno ci nota, ed è strano perché credo che abbiamo entrambi del sangue sui vestiti.   
Saliamo in auto, ed al riparo dei nostri vetri a specchio Alfred mi guarda, e comincia a piangere.   
Vorremmo dirci tante cose, su quanto è successo, sul perché, ma stiamo in silenzio e piangiamo l'uno tra le braccia dell’altro.   
Questa trasmigrazione fa più male di quella del Joker, forse perché così pregna di depressione, e di voglia di farla finita.   
Diventa quasi imperativo ribattere affermando con forza la nostra voglia di vivere.   
Non mi sorprende che le nostre bocche si cerchino, né che il nostro abbraccio consolatorio diventi via via più intimo.   
Non so chi dei due ribalta i sedili. Non so chi per primo decide di volere di più. Non so quando smettiamo di consolarci e cominciamo a fare l’amore, su una jeep parcheggiata in strada, in pieno pomeriggio.   
So solo che ne abbiamo bisogno, come dell’ossigeno.   
A tutto il resto, come ha detto Leah, penseremo poi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Giorno 84

Dick’s

 

Jimmy ha donato “I Centauri” per un’asta benefica della scuola a sostegno dei corsi artistici.

È andato battuto per 11350 dollari.

Fino a mille ha rilanciato il tenente Gordon, forse temendo una delusione per Jimmy, a cui invece non poteva fregare di meno.

Fino a duemila ha rilanciato Alfred, da due a cinquemila ha rilanciato la signora Wayne, che poi si è ritirata dalla gara annunciando che avrebbe donato l'equivalente di quanto raccolto da tutta l’asta, fino all’ultimo centesimo.

Per Bruce questo avrebbe dovuto scoraggiare gli offerenti senza soldi che, a suo dire, erano metà di quelli che avevano spinto il quadro a cinquemila.

Infatti, subito dopo, a farsi la guerra sono rimasti in tre, un critico, un gallerista ed un patito di mitologia, che si sono dati battaglia fino alla cifra finale.

Dire che ha vinto Jimmy è un eufemismo. Non ancora undici anni, con in tasca il numero privato di un gallerista e di un critico d'arte, e la richiesta di uno Zeus su tela. Roba da montarsi la testa, ma tanto la testa di Jimmy è già occupata per intero dalla sua arte.

Penso che Bruce abbia ragione. Jimmy diventerà un grande artista molto prima di finire il liceo.

Questa mattina giornali e televisioni locali hanno invaso il cortile della scuola alla ricerca del bambino prodigio.

Per un istante abbiamo temuto un’attentato.

La prima a correre ai ripari è stata Suor Agnese che ha casualmente modificato in A+ un B assegnato controvoglia una settimana fa perché il quadro era bello, ma fuori tema.

Stessa motivazione data quando Jimmy, sul tema madonna, presentò un ritratto di sua madre.

Anche quel B- è casualmente diventato un A+.

Jimmy ha cercato, inutilmente, di evitare registratori e telecamere, ma la preside e metà del corpo docente ne hanno approfittato per farsi belli.

Una parata di preti, frati, suore, e diaconi che manco in Vaticano.

Barbara ha dovuto chiamare suo padre per rimettere la chiesa in centro al paese e Jimmy in classe a seguire le sue lezioni.

Niente come otto morti ammazzati rimettono le cose nella giusta prospettiva. E niente come trentamila dollari in una sera fanno di un progetto morto e sepolto il fiore all’occhiello della scuola.

Se tanto mi da tanto Jimmy chiuderà l’anno due classi avanti rispetto a quando ha iniziato i corsi di artistica, ma temo che siano promesse da telecamera.

Questa scuola è un covo di serpi col rosario in mano, o forse sono io che vedo male ogni prete da quando facciamo ricerche su monsignor Dolando e la sua nuova Santa inquisizione, che è diversa dalla vecchia solo perché più subdola e sotto traccia.

Non riesco a togliermi dalla mente che potrebbe esserci un legame tra monsignor Dolando, gli Zucco, il Joker e la morte dei miei genitori. Vorrei solo che fossimo più bravi nel trovarli.

Considerando che Bruce è un mentat uscito direttamente dalle pagine di Dune e Barbara una Hacker fatta e finita, quello che deve migliorarsi sono io.

Già, fosse facile…

 

 

Ora di pranzo e ci sono ancora giornalisti tra i piedi, e van delle televisioni sul prato qui davanti.

La preside sta tenendo uno dei suoi comizi, circondata da gran parte dei docenti.

Spero che stia parlando dell’utilità dei corsi artistici e creativi, ma scommetto i cinque dollari che ho in tasca che sta battendo cassa per nuove donazioni, inserendo qua e là le sue solite frasi sul degrado della società contemporanea.

Mi sto muovendo contro il flusso degli studenti diretti a mensa, per essere pronto a prendere il mio posto accanto a Jimmy non appena scenderà dal piano di sopra.

Mi piace pensare che sia un po' merito mio se adesso nessuno lo importuna più durante la pausa pranzo.

Jimmy imbocca la rampa di scale opposta a quella in cui lo sto attendendo, e mi pare più vigile e meno sognatore del consueto.

Forse la mattinata con i media tra i piedi l'ha innervosito.

Poi succede.

Marc Mc Donald, centro difesa della nostra squadra di football, imbocca le scale come se stessescappando da tutti i demoni dell’inferno e urta un ragazzino, che letteralmente decolla.

Jimmy non sarebbe nemmeno sulla traiettoria, ma si volta e cerca di rallentare la caduta dell’altro bambino.

Se Jimmy avesse la stazza di Mark Mc Donald, forse la presa riuscirebbe, ma Jimmy sarà ventotto, trenta chili con due sassi in tasca, e per quanto si sforzi, il placcaggio gli fa staccare la mano dal corrimano.

Io comincio a correre. Mc Donald grida un tardivo “attenzione”, ed altri gridano non so che cosa.

So solo che, quando arrivo a fine rampa, i due bambini sono un groviglio di braccia e gambe spiaccicate contro il muro.

La prima cosa che noto è l’avambraccio di Jimmy tra la testa dell’altro ragazzo ed il muro.

La seconda è che non c'è lo stesso ammortizzatore tra la sua testa ed il muro, e che Jimmy, a differenza dell’altro, non si muove.

Non so se sono io, Mc Donald, Barbara o chi altri a gridare per primo aiuto e ambulanza, ma Barbara ha comunque la prontezza di spirito di chiedere all’altro bambino, Tim, di non fare movimenti azzardati finché lui e Jimmy non saranno stati messi in sicurezza.

Il corpo docente fa finalmente una cosa utile e ci scherma dai media mentre l’infermiera della scuola mette prima un collare a Jimmy, poi uno a Tim e finalmente, con molta cautela, sposta Tim da sopra a Jimmy.

Tim deve essersi rotto un polso, o un braccio, perché se lo tiene e singhiozza.

Jimmy respira, ma non si sveglia.

Vorrei prendere a calci Mc Donald, ma proprio mentre mi sto voltando verso di lui, parte l’allarme anti incendio e lui sembra ricordare di colpo perché correva.

“Fuoco nel laboratorio di scienze,” dichiara, e lo ripete più volte, mentre mi guarda come a volersi scusare.

L’infermiera, io, Barbara, Mc Donald e qualche altro professore creiamo un cordone a protezione di Jimmy e Tim fino all’arrivo dei paramedici.

Arriveranno anche i pompieri, ma l’impianto anti incendio del laboratorio avrà già fatto il suo lavoro e contenuto le fiamme fino al loro arrivo.

È un bene andare a scuola vicino ad un ospedale perché, solo cinque minuti dopo la caduta, i bambini sono già in ambulanza.

Barbara fa la cosa più intelligente dopo non aver ricevuto il permesso di seguire Jimmy sull’ambulanza e chiama suo padre.

Io faccio la seconda cosa più intelligente e chiamo Bruce, che fa la terza e chiama la signora Martha.

Mezz'ora più tardi io e Barbara siamo con Bruce, Alfred e la signora Martha in sala d’attesa ad aspettare che qualcuno ci dica come sta Jimmy.

Almeno il tenente è con lui.

I genitori dell’altro, di Tim, non sono ancora arrivati.

Immagino quanto debba essere brutto affrontare tutto questo da soli e lo dico.

La signora Martha mi sorride, mi scompiglia i capelli, cosa che io non odio quanto Bruce, e si dirige verso l’ingresso del pronto soccorso.

Dopo aver detto qualcosa a qualcuno sulla porta ci fa cenno col pollice alzato che ha ottenuto quel che voleva ed entra.

“Nessuno ferma Martha Wayne,” mormora Bruce. “Mai.”

Ematoma cranico epidurale.

Jimmy ha un versamento di sangue tra il cranio e la dura madre, mi ha spiegato Bruce.

Lo stanno operando adesso. Buchi nel cranio per far defluire il sangue e ridurre la pressione contro il cervello.

Noi siamo tutti qui ad aspettare, fermi da minuti; anche se sembrano ore, nelle stesse posizioni.

Con qualche segno di matita intorno potremmo sembrare uno degli schizzi di Jimmy; quelli che abbozza e poi mette da parte.

Il tenente Gordon e Barbara sono seduti nei primissimi posti, pronti a scattare in piedi ogni volta che qualcuno esce dalla porta con inscritto “sale operatorie. Vietato l’accesso.”

Alfred è in piedi dietro di loro, discreto e marziale come suo solito. Ad un occhio inesperto lui ed il tenente potrebbero nemmeno sembrare una coppia, ma guardando con attenzione si può vedere di tanto in tanto la mano di Alfred sulla spalla di Jim, o la testa di Jim appoggiata casualmente contro l’addome di Alfred. Piccolissimi gesti, quasi impercettibili, che però si sono già guadagnati altrettanto impercettibili sorrisi d’approvazione da parte della signora Martha.

Barbara stringe al petto lo zainetto di Jimmy come se, attraverso quello, potesse inviare al fratello tutta la sua forza.

Io e Bruce, per ragioni diverse, fremiamo dal bisogno di fare qualcosa.

Bruce odia gli ospedali. Vorrebbe essere altrove, e allo stesso tempo essere in sala operatoria; essere i medici che operano, gli infermieri che assistono, il trapano che in questo momento sta forando il cranio di Jimmy, e vorrebbe essere lui al posto di Jimmy per evitargli tutto questo.

Io vorrei essere di nuovo su quelle scale per raggiungere il pianerottolo pochi secondi prima, ed esserci per rallentare la caduta di entrambi, o qualche gradino più su, per afferrare io Tim ed impedire ad entrambi di cadere.

Vorrei che il responsabile del piano non fosse stato a pavoneggiarsi davanti alle telecamere, ma fosse stato al suo posto per rispondere all’allarme di Mc Donald prima che questi imboccasse le scale.

Vorrei che la preside avesse mandato via i media al momento giusto, e a quanto pare su questo anche la signora Martha è d'accordo, visto come, da minuti, la sta catechizzando riguardo a responsabilità e sicurezza.

I genitori dell’altro bambino, i Drake, non si sono ancora visti.

Mi pare d’aver capito che la madre sia a New York ed il padre a Singapore, ma almeno è arrivata la loro ‘Alfred’ ed ora è con Tim in Ortopedia per il gesso. Poi credo che verrà ricoverato, a spese della scuola, per scongiurare un eventuale trauma cranico.

Su questo la signora Martha è stata inamovibile e l’assicuratore della scuola s’è trovato a decidere se pagare qualche migliaia di dollari d’ospedale o far perdere alla scuola donazioni a sei e sette cifre.

Il tempo qui non passa mai.

A parte il tenente, e Alfred, tutti noi siamo ricorsi ai nostri tablet per non restare a guardare in eterno la lancetta dei secondi muoversi sull’orologio sopra la porta.

Bruce sta leggendo un trattato sulla nano robotica. Barbara scorre notizie sugli ematomi cranici, ed io studio per il test di inglese.

Forse ci voleva proprio questa combinazione di testi per smuovere il tempo, perché non passano che pochi minuti ed un dottore esce finalmente e spiega al Tenente che l’intervento è riuscito, ma le prossime 24 ore saranno cruciali.

La TAC verrà ripetuta ad intervalli regolari per vedere lo stato dell’ematoma, e se non ci saranno complicazioni, tra ventiquattro ore cominceranno a ridurre progressivamente i farmaci che tengono Jimmy in coma farmacologico.

Poi, se tutto va bene, non resterà che attendere che Jimmy si risvegli da solo, e potrebbero volerci ore, o anche giorni, ma prima di tutto bisogna far passare queste prime ventiquattro ore.

 

 

__


	11. Chapter 11

Giorno 85

Jim’s

 

Pregare non è mai stato il mio forte. Sarà il retaggio di una scuola cattolica vissuta male.

Guardo Jimmy inerte in quel letto enorme per lui e mi chiedo che senso ha.

Nella mia testa Barbara cerca di essere ottimista per tutti e due. Ripete che il tempo di Jimmy non è arrivato, e che presto questo episodio lo considereremo solo un piccolo dosso di una strada molto lunga.

Prego che lei abbia ragione.

 

Ho mandato tutti a casa. Passo io la notte col mio campione e sfido chiunque a provare a dissuadermi.

Far parte del circolo interno degli Wayne ci ha garantito, e ci garantisce, trattamenti da VIP che altrimenti nemmeno ci sogneremmo, ma ora tutto dipende da Jimmy.

Il mio piccolo eroe.

Qualcuno ha filmato l’incidente. È come ha detto Dick. Jimmy ha cercato di fermare la caduta di Tim Drake e c’è riuscito. Una parte di me, quella più egoista, e meschina, avrebbe voluto che Jimmy fosse stato perso nei suoi pensieri come spesso succede, e distratto da non accorgersi di quel che gli accadeva intorno, ma l’apparente distacco di Jimmy dalla realtà è di fatto solo apparenza. Nulla gli sfugge e nulla l'avrebbe trattenuto dal fare la cosa giusta. Sono orgoglioso di lui e non permetterò mai a quella parte egoista e meschina di me di fargli anche solo pensare il contrario.

 

Nel pomeriggio, mentre aspettavamo che Jimmy uscisse dalla sala operatoria, ho sentito Martha dire alla preside di non tollerare un simile pressappochismo in materia di sicurezza.

L’ho sentita dire d’essere ad un passo dal ritirare i ragazzi ed affidarli ad un tutore privato, cosa che non ha scosso più di tanto la preside, e di portar via con loro anche l’appoggio e le risorse delle fondazioni Wayne e Kane, cosa che ha ridotto la preside alle lacrime.

Una cosa in meno che devo fare io, anche se non ritirerò i ragazzi. Anche se lo vorrei, non posso metterli sotto una campana di vetro per proteggerli dal mondo esterno.

 

Ho avvertito una vibrazione. Una nota leggera, appena percettibile, sembra una nota di una corda di chitarra classica appena sfiorata.

C’è un immortale in questo ospedale.

Spero non abbia intenzioni ostili perché questa notte non sono proprio in vena.

Giusto per stare sul sicuro mando un messaggio ad Alfred e controllo che la pistola sia in perfetta efficienza.

 

La responsabile dellaT.A.C.si chiama Julienne Cutter, con i sabot arriva a stento ad un metro e cinquanta, porta occhiali rosa coi brillantini e lenti spesse come fondi di bottiglia, ed è lei che vibra come una corda di chitarra appena accarezzata. Penso che in vita sua non abbia tolto la vita nemmeno ad un ragno, men che meno ad un altro essere umano, immortale e non.

In compenso è logorroica.

È venuta di persona a spiegarmi i risultati dellaT.A.C. Tremava di paura, ma questo non le ha impedito di chiedermi se Jimmy fosse mio figlio biologico o adottato.

Alla mia risposta, che non è stata il “saranno ben fatti nostri” che mi è salito per primo alle labbra, ha ammesso che è stata la curiosità d’incontrare un immortale con un figlio biologico a prevalere sulla paura ed il bisogno di scappare verso la cappella dell’ospedale.

Ha detto che la curiosità finirà per portare il suo collo a tiro di una lama, ma è anche la ragione per cui si alza ogni mattina da quasi quattrocento anni.

Ho dovuto chiederle di rinviare ulteriori conversazioni sulla nostra condizione a quando Jimmy si sarà rimesso.

Solo allora s’è ricordata di dirmi che Jimmy è stabile. Nessun nuovo versamento. I margini dell’ematoma ridotto non sono cambiati.

È presto per sbilanciarsi, ma il risultato è incoraggiante.

 

Credo di essermi assopito appoggiato alla spalla di Alfred, e di essermi risvegliato risentito nei suoi confronti per avermelo permesso.

È folle, ma l’idea che potesse accadere qualcosa a Jimmy mentre io dormivo mi ha destabilizzato.

Io ed Alfred non abbiamo litigato per il semplice motivo che lui non ha abboccato a nessuna delle mie provocazioni e m’ha lasciato sfogare finché non mi sono reso conto d’essere un coglione.

Poi ho guardato l’orologio, ho visto che mi sarò assopito per si e no dieci minuti e mi sono sentito ancor più coglione.

Questa notte non finisce mai.

 

Julienne Cutter è rimasta a bocca aperta per un attimo infinito, indecisa se entrare, darsi alla fuga o saltare dalla più vicina finestra.

Non si aspettava un secondo immortale nella stanza di Jimmy.

C’è voluto tutto l’aplomb ed il fascino di Alfred per calmarla.

Credo che quando tutto questo si sarà risolto, io ed Alfred dovremo organizzare un incontro al santuario e presentarci alla comunità. A che serve avere uno sceriffo se non si sa chi è, e ciò vale anche per il poliziotto.

La comunità deve sapere a chi può rivolgersi.

Il decorso post operatorio di Jimmy procede bene. Anche se solo millimetrico, s’inizia a vedere un recedere dell’ematoma. È il progresso che si attendevano a questo punto. Se continua così, tra dodici ore inizieranno a ridurre i farmaci e faranno uscire Jimmy dal coma indotto.

Alfred se n’è andato a braccetto con Julienne Cutter, permettendole di raccontargli ciò che voleva da qui fino alle macchine del caffè, ed immagino anche oltre.

Io, in questo momento, non ce la farei.

 

A quanto pare la curiosità è una spinta motrice per chi, tra gli immortali, non accetta la sfida e forse anche tra chi l’accetta, purché non sia una bestia sanguinaria.

Stando ad Alfred, ad attrarre la curiosità di Julienne Cutter non siamo né io né lui, ma Jimmy.

Pare che i figli biologici di immortali siano un’impossibilità dopo l’episodio scatenante ed estremamente rari prima.

Contando Jimmy, e da ora anche la figlia di Alfred, Julienne Cutter può documentare solo cinque casi accertati nei suoi 398 anni di vita ed un paio di migliaia di immortali incontrati.

Jimmy è il solo dei cinque ad essere vivo al momento.

Julia, la figlia di Alfred, è morta giovanissima, ma in Giappone il figlio di un immortale visse 98 anni e qui da noi Alsoomse, figlia del capo indiano Adahy, visse 128 anni e morì assassinata.

Alfred s’è ripromesso di contattare Adahy ed approfondire la cosa. Pare che Alsoomse raccontasse storie che Adahy solo da un paio di secoli riconosce come premonitrici.

 

Alfred è andato a preparare la colazione ai ragazzi. Ha promesso di tornare con il rasoio ed una camicia pulita.

Barbara dice che sono un uomo fortunato.

Non posso darle torto.

Sono stato amato da una donna come lei, ed ora da un uomo come Alfred e non credo di aver mai fatto nulla per meritare nessuno dei due.

 

La madre di Tim Drake è arrivata da New York ed é subito passata ad informarsi sulle condizioni di Jimmy.

Il mondo è più piccolo di quanto pensassi.

Immaginavo conoscesse Martha Wayne, ma non avevo idea che conoscesse Barbara.

A quanto pare ci siamo pure incontrati una volta, ad una raccolta fondi della polizia.

L’altro giorno ho individuato in mezzo alla folla uno spacciatore che ho visto una volta per pochi secondi, ma non riconosco un’amica di mia moglie.

Bel poliziotto che sono.

Tim vorrebbe passare a trovare Jimmy più tardi. Magari quando si sveglia.

Sarà contento di vedere che, braccio rotto a parte, Tim sta bene.

 

Alfred è tornato dopo aver lasciato i ragazzi a scuola e Bruce a lezione.

Come promesso mi ha portato il rasoio ed un cambio di vestiti.

È stato mentre tentavo di radermi che è arrivato il crollo. L’incapacità di tenere il rasoio fermo m’è sembrato più di quanto potessi sopportare. L’ennesima cosa che non potevo controllare; l’ennesimo schiaffo della realtà a questo povero idiota ingenuamente convinto di capirci qualcosa.

Mi sono ritrovato a singhiozzare in silenzio, tra le braccia di Alfred, che ormai deve averci fatto l’abitudine.

Alfred mi ha rasato, spogliato, lavato e rivestito di tutto punto. Non ne sono certo, ma credo che abbia pure usato il borotalco.

Gli ho detto che finirà per viziarmi. Mi ha risposto che sarà per lui un onore ed un piacere.

Si, Barbara, lo so. Sono un uomo fortunato, ma saperlo non aiuta Jimmy a riprendersi.

 

La T.A.Ccontinua a mostrare progressi.Tra sei ore, stando così le cose,inizierà la fase di risveglio.

Alfred ha portato Julienne Cutter a fare colazione, credo per evitarmi un altro fiume di parole della nostra curiosa immortale.

Harvey Bullock ha telefonato per dirmi che Carmine Marcone ci ha preso per il culo. La pista tanto ‘gentilmente’ offerta porta ad un suo nipote di nome Flavio, che vive ed insegna alla Weinster school; una scuola per non vedenti appena oltre il ponte Rashamoore.

Stando a Bullock, Flavio Aurelio Marcone è cieco, con tanto di bastone bianco e cane guida; difficile vederlo, nessun doppio senso, come l’angelo della vendetta della famiglia Marcone.

Gli ho detto di convocarlo comunque in centrale. Magari nemmeno a lui garba lo scherzo dello zio e magari ci dice qualcosa sulle dinamiche famigliari. O magari è un assassino cieco ninja addestrato da qualche setta segretissima nascosta su un qualche monte della catena Himalayana e considera quattro centri con quattro colpi un insuccesso perché si poteva fare con tre.

Conoscendo, come sto imparando a conoscere, Harvey Bullock, giudica la seconda ipotesi più probabile della prima.

Almeno si è ricordato di chiedere di Jimmy all’inizio ed augurargli una pronta guarigione prima di riagganciare.

Col tempo riusciremo anche a fargli dire Buongiorno e magari pure grazie.

 

Stupidamente, e senza ragione alcuna, m’ero convinto che sarebbe bastato dire ‘stop ai farmaci’ per vedere Jimmy aprire gli occhi.

Non sta andando così, ma i medici hanno staccato il dosimetro solo mezz’ora fa.

Con la flebo di Salina aperta ci vorranno almeno due ore per smaltire i farmaci.

Da lì in poi dipenderà da Jimmy. Non posso mettergli fretta, ma spero tanto che abbia così tanti quadri da dipingere da volersi svegliare al più presto per cominciare.

Intanto ci siamo spostati dalla terapia intensiva ad una stanza della pediatria. C’è più baccano, ma anche più vita.

Alfred ha portato Babs e Dick e tornerà a minuti con Bruce e Martha.

Ha detto che questa notte la fa lui, a costo di sedarmi.

Ne riparleremo questa sera. Non sono così stanco.

Dick parla a Jimmy come se fosse sveglio.

Capisco la metà delle cose che dice, ma credo riguardino il giovane Mc Donald e quanto si sente in colpa.

Babs sembra pensarla come me. Ha messo una matita nella mano di Jimmy ed ora sta cercando il suo album da disegno nello zainetto.

La sento dire “coraggio, fratellino. C'è così tanto da dipingere…” mentre sfoglia il blocco da disegno cercando una pagina bianca.

“Papà vieni a vedere.”

Ultima pagina disegnata. Solo matite. Bello.

Un monumento funerario. O è il mio o Jimmy mi assomiglierà tantissimo da grande. Avrà i miei stessi baffi.

L’iscrizione è la parte più interessante.

“Qui giace James Worthington Gordon II.

Spentosi serenamente dopo aver dato l’ultima pennellata all’ultima tessera del mosaico.”

Io e Babs ci guardiamo. Abbiamo tutti e due gli occhi lucidi.

“L’ha disegnato per noi,” mormora Babs. “Voleva che sapessimo che andrà tutto bene.”

Annuisco e continuo a studiare il disegno.

Noto, perché è impossibile non farlo, la data.

Centuno anni da ora.Jimmy conta, o sa, di vivere fino a cento undici anni.

È folle, ma voglio crederci. Voglio crederci con tutto me stesso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Giorno 87

Dick’s

 

Credo che Tim Drake vorrebbe fare a cambio con Jimmy. Il braccio ingessato non gli basta. Non con Jimmy ancora in coma in un letto d”ospedale

Lo saluto promettendo di avvertirlo se cambia qualcosa, e per l’ennesima volta gli ripeto che Barbara non lo odia e non lo ritiene responsabile di quanto accaduto.

Sarebbe più facile convincerlo se Barbara non fosse perennemente corrucciata in questi giorni, ma non posso fargliene una colpa.

Oggi Alfred è venuto a prenderci con la Jeep, il ché vuol dire che Bruce non c'è.

Speravo che avesse qualche novità relativa agli Zucco, che sono ancora uccel di bosco dal giorno della nostra incursione nelle loro stanze al motel, ma gliele chiederò via messaggio mentre andiamo all’ospedale da Jimmy.

“Bruce è all’università?” Chiedo prendendo il mio posto consueto sul sedile posteriore.

“No, signorino Richard. Lui e sua madre sono a un meeting a Torre Wayne.”

“Il nuovo laboratorio per la polizia di Gotham?” Chiede Barbara, dando i primi cenni di ripresa dal malumore.

Alfred annuisce e Barbara finalmente sorride.

L’idea di donare un laboratorio analisi scientifiche al GCPD ha galleggiato nell’aria per un po', ma è salito in cima alla lista in questi giorni.

Bruce non può stare senza niente da fare, neanche in momenti come questo. Lui deve sempre avere progetti che tengano la sua mente impegnata.

Questa idea del laboratorio è passata da uno scarabocchio su carta ad una presentazione al consiglio della Fondazione Wayne in meno di due giorni, con tanto di presentazione anticipata alla signora Martha per averla a bordo prima di procedere.

Direi che il Consiglio non sa cosa sta per colpirlo, ma mentirei. Ormai là tutti sanno che nulla possono contro Bruce, specialmente quando appoggiato apertamente da sua madre e da Lucius Fox.

Non mi stupirei se i lavori a 1, Police Plaza, cominciassero già lunedì prossimo.

“Papà è riuscito ad andare al lavoro questa mattina?” Chiede Barbara, mentre Alfred imbocca la principale in direzione Grandi Ospedali.

“Si, signorina Barbara…”

Dopo la conversazione su quali camere da letto usare, Alfred non abbassa mai completamente la guardia con Barbara. Non che questo serva. Se Barbara vuole metterti all’angolo, ti ci mette.

“Alfred… non trovi che questo ’signorina’ sia sorpassato? Sei l’amante, nonchécompagno e probabile futuro e marito di papà. Questi formalismi possiamo lasciarceli alle spalle.”

Alfred arrossisce.

Come dicevo. Con Barbara la resistenza è futile.

“Non credo di essere ancora pronto ad un simile cambiamento…”

Punto per Alfred per aver usato le stesse parole di Barbara per argomentare contro di lei.

“Sciocchezze. I cambiamenti avvengono, che li si voglia o no.

Ieri ho chiesto alla signora Martha se è indispensabile che tu dorma alla Villa.”

Barbara ha in mente qualcosa di grosso. Tanto grosso.

Devo dare atto ad Alfred di aver sviluppato un riflesso tale da permettergli di non sbandare più con l’auto quando gli arrivano queste bordate da parte nostra.

“E perché, di grazia, glielo avrebbe chiesto?”

Povero Alfred.

“Riflettevo sul fatto che papà non passerà mai la notte fuori, lasciando noi da soli. Specie dopo questo incidente.

L’unica alternativa è farti traslocare a casa nostra. In fondo siamo solo dall’altra parte dei campi da tennis di Villa Wayne ed il nuovo sistema di sicurezza straccia quello della Casa Bianca 6-0 6-0.”

“Ma…”

Povero Alfred.

“Si, lo so. La stanza dietro quella di papà non è grande come quella che occupi alla Villa, ma ha il suo bagno ed un grande armadio a muro…”

“Ma…”

Ancora una volta, povero Alfred.

“Si, si, lo so. C'è quel fatto della bambina tignosa che ha fatto una richiesta che non le competeva, ma si adatterà… e poi, se tra l’armadio a muro della tua stanza e quello di papà mettiamo una porta, nessuno dal corridoio si accorgerà di niente.”

“Perché due stanze, allora?” Chiedo io, sapendo di ritrovarmi così all’altro capo d’una occhiataccia fulminante, ma il povero Alfred merita un po' d'aiuto.

“Non so Alfred, ma papà russa.” Barbara, invece, non si scompone neanche. “Un secondo letto, ed un secondo armadio possono fare comodo.”

“Signor… pardon… Barbara.La tua precedente richiesta era tutt’altro che insensata. Non è necessario affrettare i tempi…”

“Ieri notte tu eri da Jimmy, ma papà non ha chiuso occhio finché non vi siete parlati al telefono.

Papà ha bisogno di te. Noi abbiamo bisogno di te.

Credo che anche mamma sarebbe d’accordo…”

Alfred sospira; il ché, per lui, equivale ad unaresa incondizionata.

“Se tuo padre sarà d’accordo, mi trasferirò quando Jimmy si sarà svegliato e fuori dall’ospedale, ma non è detto che Jim sia pronto a convivere…”

“Scherzi? Papà era già pronto un mese fa.”

“Un mese fa noi…”

“Appunto.”

Gioco, partita ed incontro.

Per fortuna siamo arrivati all’ospedale, o Alfredsi ritroverebbe già a firmarele partecipazioni alle nozze, e noi sappiamo che quelle deve realizzarle Jimmy.

 

 

Jimmy non si è ancora svegliato, ma muove le mani. Come un direttore d’orchestra. Uno bravo davvero.

Jim non sa decidere se essere felice, o terrorizzato, da questo sviluppo.

Alfred è più pragmatico. Dopo l’iniziale sorpresa, e dopo aver cercato di placare l’imminente attacco di panico di Jim, s’è messo a studiare i movimenti di Jimmy come avessero un senso.

“Non sono un melomane,” annuncia, serio e compunto come solo lui sa essere, “ma direi il Bolero di Ravel…”

“Perché, di grazia, mio figlio dovrebbe dirigere un’orchestra che suona il Bolero. Non credo neanche che sappia cos’è il Bolero.”

Povero Jim. A volte tutto questo è davvero troppo per lui.

“Lo sa.” Risponde Barbara. “Dice che un giorno vorrebbe riuscire a dipingerne il crescendo.”

“Dice anche che la musica è colore, e il colore è musica…e il country equivale al beige dato con ilrullo da imbianchino.” Aggiungo io. Sdrammatizzare mentre un tuo amico in stato d’incoscienza dirige la filarmonica forse non è la cosa migliore da fare, ma credo possa servire. Se non altro a me.

Non avere niente da fare non è mai stato il mio forte.

In momenti come questo rivorrei indietro il mio trapezio, o almeno una fune su cui camminare; possibilmente a cinque metri da terra e senza rete sotto.

Mentre Jimmy dirige, Barbara riprende col cellulare. Noialtri stiamo immobili come statue.

C’è un tale silenzio che posso sentire i miei capelli crescere.

Nessuno di noi si azzarda anche solo a proporre di chiamare i medici finché la performance non è finita, credo per paura che i dottori trovino il tutto così incredibile da suggerire un esorcista.

Visto che qualcuno lo deve pur fare, sono io a proporlo e Jim, quasi aspettasse solo l’occasione per sentirsi utile, suona il campanello.

Segue arrivo di chi di dovere, la solita trafila del dover uscire per dare spazio ai medici, ed unaocchiataccia di Barbara in mia direzione.

Ogni giorno che passa diventa sempre più simile a Bruce, e per quanto voglia bene a lei e a lui, non l’intendo come un complimento.

Il medico esce e dice a Jim che iniziano ad esserci reazioni agli stimoli, segno che Jimmy sta lentamente riavviando le proprie funzioni superiori.

In pratica si sta risvegliando. Possono volerci minuti come ore, ma è decisamente in ripresa dal coma.

Se non è una buona notizia questa, non so quale possa esserla.

Poi aggiunge che, pur non essendosi ancora risvegliato, ha balbettato alcune parole. In latino.

Jimmy non studia latino. Non credo abbia mai avuto contatti, nemmeno sporadici, con quella lingua.

“Cos’ha detto?” Chiedo mentre gli altri ancora si guardano spaesati.Non avrei mai detto di finire con l’essere io il più reattivo del gruppo. L’assenza di Bruce, che già avrebbe fatto almeno altre cinque domande e dedotto l’eventualità più plausibile, rende il gioco più accessibile a noi altri.

“Qualcosa come: _Gladius clavem est_.” Ci dice il medico prima di allontanarsi.

Guardo Barbara. Anche lei, come qualunque ragazzino che non faccia il chierichetto, non ha idea di che voglia dire e la cosa la infastidisce da morire.

“Il gladio è la chiave…” mormora Alfred arricciando le labbra come fa quando è intento a rimuginare.

Vediamo se ho ragione.

“Come lo sai?” Chiedo, e brucio di nuovo sul tempo Barbara che, se tanto mi dà tanto, me le darà di brutto prima che la giornata finisca.

“Prima di arruolarmi passai un anno in seminario…”

Come volevasi dimostrare.

Mentre rientriamo nella stanza, Jim chiede ad Alfred se quella frase può avere a che fare con gli immortali.

A me sembra ovvio, ma Alfred alza le mani ed ammette la sua ignoranza in merito.

“Siobhan aveva ragione fin dall’inizio,” mormora compunto.“Saper usare la spada ci terrà in vita, ma non ci avvicinerà d’un centimetro alle nostre origini, o al nostro scopo.”

Credo che mi piacerà Siobhan. Barbara e Bruce l’adoreranno. Un’immortale votata più alla ricerca che alla battaglia. L’inonderanno di domande. Ammesso e non concesso che la si incontri. Alfred non la vede dal 1914.

Jimmy è di nuovo tranquillo nella sua immobilità. Guardarlo in attesa che si svegli è come attendere che l’acqua bolla, così mi defilo e ne approfitto per mandare un messaggio a Tim Drake con le ultime notizie.

Dal giorno dell'incidente sono diventato il referente di Tim per tutto ciò che riguarda Jimmy. Forse Barbara lo mette in soggezione, o si è convinto che lei lo ritenga responsabile.

Tim chiede se può venire a trovarlo. Mostro il messaggio a Barbara, che annuisce e abbozza un sedicesimo di sorriso.

Invio pollice alzato e faccina sorridente, poi mando un messaggio a Bruce raccontandogli quel che sta succedendo.

Risponde che, di tutti i giorni in cui si poteva tenere una tediosa riunione a torre Wayne, proprio quello in cui Jimmy s’animava dovevano scegliere.

Non posso che dargli ragione e dirgli che, almeno, Barbara ha filmato parte della performance da direttore d’orchestra e se ne sta pronta col telefonino nel caso accadesse altro.

Non serve il suo messaggio successivo per capire che Bruce vorrebbe essere qui.

Poi succede.

Le mani di Jimmy iniziano a muoversi di nuovo ed tra noi torna a cadere il silenzio.

Barbara preme start ed inquadra Jimmy.

Una sola frase, chiarissima e con una voce da basso tuba che non credo Jimmy avrà mai.

“ _Anata ga gossamushiti ni sorera o kitai surunara, kurai kemono wa hitotsuzutsu anata ni kurudeshou_.”

Guardo in carrellata Barbara, Alfred e Jim.

O loro sono fuori fase, o io sono in giornata di grazia, perché li anticipo tutti di nuovo.

“Giapponese,” affermo con convinzione. Non saprei dire buongiorno in giapponese, ma dopo aver avuto una compagnia di giocolieri con noi per mesi, riconoscerei la loro lingua ovunque e comunque.

Jimmy ripete la frase, identica e con lo stesso tono. Barbara si scuote, afferra il suo tablet e si avvicina al fratello.

Quando Jimmy-san ripete per la terza volta, Barbara annuisce soddisfatta

“Beccato.” E inizia a scorrere le varie interpretazioni del traduttore.

“ _Se le aspettate qui…_ “ oppure “ _se state calmi…_ ”

_“le bestie oscure…”_ o “ _maligne_ ”

“ _verranno a voi…_ ” o “ _vi vengono incontro…_ ”

“ _Ad una ad una…_ ”

“Questo traduttore è un catenaccio arrugginito.” Mugugna imbronciata.

Si direbbe una profezia…” mugugno io.

“Una profezia in giapponese.” mugugna Alfred.

“Già. Ma è una minaccia o una promessa?” Mugugna Jim.

Che bel quartetto di corrucciati siamo diventati.

Non volendo ferire Alfred e Jim, mi mordo il labbro per non dire che le nostre vite erano più semplici prima che questo casino con gli immortali cominciasse.

 

A quanto pare ’bestia oscura’o ’bestia maligna’ ha una connotazione precisa nel mondo degli immortali ed identifica gli assassini sanguinari come Joe Chill o il clown che ha sconvolto le nostre vite.

Jim ed Alfred lo sapevano già. Avevano solo dimenticato di mettercene al corrente.

Barbara si chiede perché Jimmy parli in giapponese. Per lei ciò è molto più inquietante della possibile profezia.

Io concordo con lei. La priorità dovrebbe essere Jimmy. Al resto possiamo pensare anche dopo.

“ _Muerte y pestilencia caerán…Proteged el dragón…”_

Ci risiamo.

Ora Jimmy parla spagnolo con la voce di una vecchia. Mi ricorda Madame Valeska. Se non fossimo già immersi fino al collo nel soprannaturale direi che siamo in un episodio di “supernatural.”

Guardo nuovamente i nostri due immortali e questa volta anche loro non sanno che pesci pigliare.

“Io ne ho abbastanza. Provo a svegliarlo.”

Barbara si avvicina al letto. Mi chiedo come pensi di riuscire a svegliare Jimmy, visto che se fosse stato possibile i medici l’avrebbero già fatto da ore.

Spero non intenda scuoterlo, perché sono più che sicuro che non sia consigliato in casi di emorragia cerebrale.

“Jimmy…” lo supplica, invece. “Jimmy, se puoi, per favore, svegliati.”

“ _È quasi pronto._ ”

Risponde Jimmy, grazie al cielo in inglese, ma con la voce di una bambina.

Ormai non faccio neanche più caso all’accapponarsi della mia pelle.

“ _È a colloquio col Direttivo. Ci lascia usare il suo involucro per qualche minuto mentre assimila la lezione_.”

Jimmy gira la testa verso Alfred e apre gli occhi. Nemmeno quelli hanno il colore giusto.

“ _Buongiorno padre… È un piacere trovarvi in salute…_ ”

“Julia?” Mormora Alfred. Vedo le lacrime bagnargli gli occhi e rigargli il viso. “Julia, Sei proprio tu?”

Jimmy sorride.

“ _Sono io, padre. Sto bene. Sono felice qui nel Direttivo. Volevo sapeste che non sono sola… e veglio su di voi. Tutti voi._ ”

E così com’è venuta se ne va, lasciando Jimmy di nuovo inerte nel letto.

Alfred cade sulle ginocchia e comincia a singhiozzare, coprendosi il volto con le mani. Jim si avvicina e gli posa una mano sulla spalla. Barbara fa lo stesso dall’altro lato.

Io guardo. Vorrei fare altrettanto, ma Alfred ha finito le spalle.

Oh… chi se ne frega se è un momento d’intimità della neonata famiglia Gordon-Pennyworth. Alfred è anche mio, quindi vado e l’abbraccio, forse con fin troppa irruenza, ma da come risponde, direi che ne aveva bisogno.

Più tardi, magari con anche Bruce presente, discuteremo del fatto che Jimmy, in fase di risveglio dal coma, ha incanalato lo spirito della figlia di Alfred, e ci chiederemo anche cos’è il Direttivo.

Per ora stringerci intorno ad Alfred credo che basti ed avanzi.

“ _Atewaye ki han bleceyapi ota wakanl u kici wa siha oka_ ”

“ _Atewaye ki han bleceyapi ota wakanl u kici wa siha oka. Hoksila wase ikiyu ora itowa pi_ ”

La voce è certamente di una donna, ma non saprei dirne l’età, così come ad orecchio non saprei riconoscere la lingua.

“ _Hoksila wase ikiyu ora itowa pi_ ”

Sembra determinata a farsi capire, e frustrata dalla nostra collettiva incapacità.

Barbara registra l’intera frase e la voce si calma. Gli occhi di Jimmy si chiudono di nuovo e non so perché, ma sono certo che questa strana seduta spiritica sia giunta al termine. Forse è la rilassatezza che traspare dai lineamenti ora distesi di Jimmy. O forse è solo una mia speranza.

Barbara passa la frase attraverso un riconoscitore di lingue, ma solo perché esiste una app, non significa che funzioni per tutto.

Riprova ancora e ancora.

“Niente. Non la riconosce.” Barbara s’arrende frustrata.

Alfred chiede a Barbara di mandargli tutte le tracce registrate. Io suggerisco di riprovarci con Bruce; cosa che tutti riconoscono come una buona idea, anche se si capisce che Barbara avrebbe voluto risolvere tutto da sola.

Mi chiedo quanto sia salutare entrare in competizione diretta con Bruce.

Alfred propone a Jim di riaccompagnarci a casa e farsi una doccia prima di tornare per la notte.

Jim nicchia ed anche io. Non me lo so spiegare, ma sento che se andiamo ora perderemo il momento del risveglio.

Bussano alla porta, cogliendomi di sorpresa. M’ero dimenticato di starci contro.

Apro e Tim Drake entra, accompagnato come al solito dalla sua governante. Credo che la madre sia già ripartita per New York ed il padre non abbia nemmeno provato a rientrare dal Myanmar, ma l’abbia solo visto su Skype.

Anche per questo sono sicuro che Tim finirà per far parte del nostro gruppo. Gli Wayne sono famosi per collezionare randagi.

“Nessuna novità?” Chiedono lui e la governante all’unisono.

Vorrei raccontargli degli spiriti, ma poi dovrei spiegare l’esistenza degli immortali e questo è impossibile.

Se, quando, entrerà a far parte del gruppo vedremo fin dove potremo spingerci, ma per ora meglio tenere la bocca chiusa.

Drake si avvicina al letto, sfiora una mano a Jimmy e sussurra un ciao a fil di voce.

Jimmy apre gli occhi, sorride ed afferrando la mano di Tim quasi grida un entusiasta“Ciao!” Seguito da un altrettanto entusiasta “sono felice che tu stia bene…”

Tim si siede sul bordo del letto. Noi tutti ci avviciniamo e Jimmy, senza mai lasciare la mano di Tim, ci saluta tutti.

Ricorda per filo e per segno l’incidente. Ricorda, a suo dire, noi intorno al suo letto, suo padre e Alfred a vegliarlo ininterrottamente. Ricorda, anche se molto vagamente, di essersi seduto intorno ad un fuoco ed aver parlato per ore con persone che, tra di loro, si definivano _“il Direttivo_.”

Ricorda d’aver parlato con loro di un mosaico da comporre, ma non sa di che mosaico si tratti né ricorda nulla dell’ultima ora, o di aver disegnato il suo monumento funebre, anche se gli piace ed apprezza la storia dei 111 anni.

Sembra che l'incidente non sia mai successo, al punto che Jimmy chiede quando si cena e quando si potràandare a casa.

E finalmente torniamo tutti a vivere.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Giorno 89

Dick’s

 

Jimmy è uscito dall’ospedale ed è a casa a dipingere falò al chiaro di luna. 

Bruce ha una giornata piena al college. 

Barbara è a scuola.

Dovrei esserci anch'io. Ufficialmente ci sono. 

Ho strisciato il badge, sono entrato in palestra e da lì me la sono filata attraverso una finestra degli spogliatoi non sorvegliata, ed il cancello dei fornitori della mensa.

Ho impiegato giorni a studiare tutto il perimetro dell’impianto, cercando punti deboli, e li ho trovati. 

Non è colpa mia se ci sono. Non ho toccato né modificato nulla. 

Bruce sarebbe orgoglioso di me, se solo potessi dirglielo. 

Mi sento come il prete che salta la messa per giocare a golf e fa buca con un colpo.

A chi mai potrei dirlo.

Tenere un profilo basso è fuori discussione. Non immaginavo che un bambino da solo in metropolitana attirasse tanta attenzione. Potrei sentirmi più osservato solo se indossassi la divisa della scuola al posto della tuta da ginnastica o, peggio ancora, una maglia con su scritto "sono scappato di casa.”

A volte dò per scontato quanto la presenza di Alfred ci garantisca libertà di movimento.

Prendo il telefono e fingo una conversazione con papà, dicendogli che scenderò a Northampton Street come d'accordo e lo aspetterò al solito posto.

Questo non basta, ma un po' aiuta.

A Northampton Street scendo e cerco di scomparire tra la folla senza allertare altri buoni samaritani.

Due isolati più ad ovest, quasi ai confini di Gotham City, nell’area un tempo adibita ai  mercati generali, c'è l’attuale sede del Monster Circus dei fratelli Zucco.

Se il Monster Circus è qui, gli Zucco non possono essere lontani. Troppo avari per stare lontano dai loro incassi.

Probabilmente hanno solo cambiato motel e si tengono, anche se non so perché, nascosti.

Per trovarli ho applicato la regola d’oro degli investigatori. Ho seguito il denaro, o lo fanno per me gli amici dei miei genitori che ora lavorano qui.

Secondo loro, i responsabili della cassa sono due: un tale Mick Traptys, che deposita gli incassi allo sportello automatico della Chevy Chase e poi se ne va per i fatti suoi, e tale Renate Candoir, che sale su un furgone con l’incasso in mano e si allontana in direzione opposta alla banca. Questo, ed il fatto che Renate Candoir è la ragazza du jour di Andrew Zucco, fa pensare che vada da lui a fine turno, e qui entro in ballo io.

Jalise m’ha passato il numero di targa del furgone che guida Renate Candoir. Credevo fosse un pick-up, ma è un furgone come quello che guidano i corrieri: blu, cassonato, chiuso e col logo di una agenzia di noleggio sul fianco.

Non credo di saper scassinare la serratura. Alfred saprebbe farlo bendato e con una mano dietro la schiena. Bruce lo fa come esercizio quando vuole rilassare la mente. Io non sembro avere la mano giusta, ed in ogni caso non ho portato i grimaldelli.

E poi perché dovrei scassinare un furgone? 

In pieno giorno?

Alle dieci in punto arriva Traptys e Renate Candoir sigilla la busta con gli incassi notturni, ride ad una battuta stupida di Traptys e si dirige al furgone. 

Apre la portiera, poi si ferma ad un cenno di Traptys e torna verso le casse, lasciando il furgone aperto.

Non dovrei.

È folle anche il solo pensarlo.

Ma quando mi ricapita?

I posti davanti sono immacolati. Nemmeno una carta di caramella sotto il sedile.

Dietro è un’altra storia. Tanti sacchi della lavanderia ammassati, tante coperte, e tanti costumi appesi ad una barra laterale.

Ghigno.

Ci si può nascondere un elefante qui dietro, ed io non sono un elefante.

Mentre Candoir si mette alla guida ed accende il motore, io mi nascondo tra i sacchi della lavanderia ed accendo il traccia GPS del mio telefono. Dovrebbe registrare tutto il tragitto anche se io, al momento, non vedo un tubo.

Meglio mettere la modalità vibrazione. 

Non vorrei farmi scoprire per colpa del cicalino delle notifiche.

 

Ci stiamo allontanando parecchio.

Vorrei poter guardare fuori. Non ho idea se ci addentriamo o ci allontaniamo da Gotham. 

Non ho idea di quanto a lungo restiamo sulla strada. A naso direi più di mezz’ora. Nessuna fermata e pochissimi rallentamenti o frenate, il che vuol dire pochissimo traffico.

Ho la sensazione che ci ritroveremo in mezzo ai campi.

 

Candoir guida e parla al cellulare. Male. Molto male.

Non sento che dice. Il rumore del motore qui dietro copre tutto, però sento che parla solo lei. Voce potente. Mi chiedo se alle volte impersoni il ring master. Potrebbe farlo.

Credo che stia dettando a qualcuno una ricetta. Ho sentito dire uova e farina e zucchero anche col motore del van praticamente nelle orecchie.

Non ce li vedo gli Zucco a cucinare, e questo mi preoccupa. Pensa se dopo tutto questo tempo acquattato qui dietro finisco per ritrovarmi nel cortile della famiglia Candoir, lontano dagli Zucco quanto lo ero questa mattina.

 

Blimp?

Perché il mio telefono ha fatto blimp?

Non ricordo di aver mai sentito un blimp…

Non vorrei rischiare di farmi beccare per colpa dello schermo, ma devo vedere.

Batteria al 5 per cento… 3 per cento… 2

Accidenti. Il tracciatore GPS consuma come un ferro da stiro.

Zero. 

Addio all’idea di tracciare il percorso, ed al telefono. 

Ho lasciato il carica batteria nello zaino in palestra. Male Grayson. Molto male.

 

Adesso il furgone rallenta e svolta a destra. 

Odore di benzina. Forse una stazione di rifornimento. 

Cla-clang. 

Sospensioni sollecitate da tombini che affiorano dall’asfalto; l’incubo di chiunque viaggi nel retro di un caravan.

Non si ferma alle pompe, ma si dirige oltre. Scommetto che quando metterò la testa fuori di qui mi troverò davanti ad un altro Motel 6.

Per l’appunto. 

Un motel 6 uguale ad tanti altri motel 6. Se gli Zucco sono qui dimostrano una mancanza di fantasia imbarazzante.

Spio oltre il cruscotto e vedo la criniera corvina di Renate dirigersi verso le camere.

Non ha chiuso il furgone, ma con le chiusure automatiche questo non vuol dire nulla. 

Che faccio, esco o rischio di rimanere chiuso dentro?

Rimando la decisione a dopo, perché da una delle stanze esce proprio lui, Andrew Zucco, in tutta la sua  totale insignificanza.

L’ho trovato!

La soddisfazione è paragonabile solo a quella di un doppio salto dal trapezio, quando alla fine della seconda rotazione ti distendi e trovi le mani di papà ad afferrarti; ed il pubblico da sotto applaude a scena aperta. 

E vuoi mettere il poter dire che il caro e vecchio lavoro di gambe batte ancora il computer. Bruce e Barbara masticheranno amaro questa volta.

Sempre che trovi il modo di dirglielo.

 

Vedo i due chiudersi la porta della stanza alle spalle mentre limonano come due fidanzatini del liceo. Immagino stiano per farlo e ciò dovrebbe darmi un po' di tempo per scendere dal furgone e guardarmi intorno.

Non serve a niente aver trovato Andrew Zucco se non so dove sono io, e poi devo scoprire se anche Tony è in questo stesso motel.

Certo che se il telefono non mi avesse mollato sarebbe stato meglio. Non c'è modo di distinguere un motel 6 da un altro. Credo di dovermi avventurare davanti e vedere se c'è qualche indicazione all’altezza della pompa di benzina.

Di solito ci sono.

La siepe alta è di grande aiuto. Mi permette di muovermi senza essere visto dalle stanze e dalla reception del motel, e di arrivare fin dietro ai bagni dell’area di sosta.

Dopo tutte le storie che ci raccontavano al circo sui pericoli dei bagni delle aree di sosta dovrei aver paura, ma sto avendo una botta di adrenalina micidiale. Altro che trapezio.

Nei bagni qualcuno sta usando la doccia, la puzza di urina esce anche dalle finestre, e piuttosto che entrare andrei a farla contro la siepe, come i cani.

Da qui riesco a malapena a vedere i marchi sulle pompe. E a vedere il furgone, con Andrew alla guida e Renate al fianco, uscire dall’area di sosta ed immettersi di nuovo sulla superstrada.

CAZZO!

Sono appiedato qui in culo ai lupi.

E adesso? 

Il mio telefono è morto.

Non ho un centesimo in tasca. 

Non so dove sono. 

Niente panico.

Non ho modo di tornare nello stesso modo in cui sono arrivato. 

Ok. Panico.

Non ricordo un solo numero da chiamare in caso di bisogno.

Sento nella testa la voce di Bruce che mi dice: “Impara a memoria i numeri importanti. Non puoi mai sapere quando la tecnologia ti si ritorcerà contro.”

Ma no… perché mai impararli… il telefonino è fatto apposta… Deficiente che sono.

Avrei dovuto portare con me lo zaino. 

Avrei dovuto almeno mettermi in tasca qualche dollaro. 

Non devo cedere al panico.

Niente panico.

Non puoi saltare in preda al panico.

Una soluzione ci sarà. 

Deve esserci. 

C’è sempre.

Magari alla pompa di benzina hanno un cavetto. 

Lo prendo in prestito e ci accendo il telefono.

C’è anche il pagamento automatico con l’impronta digitale nel telefono. Se lo accendo posso pagare il cavetto, ma vuoi che questo posto scomandato abbia queste cose? E vuoi che ti lascino usare il cavetto prima di pagarlo?

Magari hanno un vecchio telefono.  Uno di quelli a muro. E se anche lo avessero, che ci faccio senza un numero da chiamare?

Non dovevo strafare. 

Non dovevo scendere dal furgone.

Non dovevo salire sul furgone.

Sapere che era noleggiato bastava. 

Tutti i mezzi a noleggio hanno il GPS.

Che mi è venuto in mente?

Non serviva scappare da scuola. Bastava chiedere altri dettagli a Jalise.

Adesso come torno a scuola?

Il piano era rientrare da dove sono uscito prima dell’ultima campanella; in tempo per passare il badge, ma dubito sia possibile adesso.

Sarebbe già un buon risultato riuscire a tornare a casa ed affrontare le conseguenze.

E ci saranno conseguenze. 

Di questo sono sicuro.

 

Non so nemmeno dove sono.

Magari posso chiedere ad un camionista se va verso Gotham.

Già, ma significa attraversare la superstrada. Da questa parte si esce da Gotham. Credo.

 

Chissà se dentro hanno  ancora gli elenchi telefonici.

Chissà se Villa Wayne è sull’elenco…

Magari Villa Wayne no, ma le Wayne's industries o la fondazione Wayne si. 

Già, ma come li chiamo. 

Non ho un centesimo in tasca.

Come si fa ad uscire senza soldi?

Come si fa ad uscire senza Alfred. Lui li ha i soldi in tasca. Lui ha tutto in tasca, dallo spillo all’elicottero. L’elicottero forse no, ma può chiamarne uno quando vuole.

Ok. Non perdiamo la calma.

Cosa farebbero gli altri, a parte darmi del coglione, intendo?

Pensa Dick. 

Pensa.

Non è una situazione impossibile. Non ancora almeno.

Adesso entro nel mini market e dico che i miei genitori mi hanno dimenticato qui.

Dovrebbe bastare a farmi prestare un telefono.

E poi chi chiamo?

Dick, ma che testa hai? 

Il 911.

Non è un gran piano, ma è un piano.

Chiamo il 911 e chiedo aiuto.

Bruce mi prenderà a calci in culo con le protesi, e avrà ragione. 

La signora Wayne e Alfred mi metteranno in castigo fino alla laurea, ma posso sopportarlo.

Io ho fatto il guaio. Io pago le conseguenze.

Ora entro nel mini market e supplico. 

Sono bravo a supplicare, quanto a saltare dai trapezi. 

E pensare che sarebbe bastato non far scaricare il telefono. O non dare per scontate tutte quelle cose che Bruce non vuole  che dia per scontate. 

Mai, mai, mai non dare retta a Bruce.

Ok. Procediamo col piano 911 e buonanotte ai saltimbanchi.

 

Poi arriva.

Parcheggia, per scelta o per caso, proprio a pochi metri da me, scende dal minivan, quello attrezzato per la sedia a rotelle, gira intorno, apre l’altra portiera e inizia a fissare nella mia direzione.

Non dice nulla, che è peggio. Guarda verso di me e aspetta.

Ad un occhio profano sembrerebbe totalmente privo d’espressione, ma io ormai lo conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che sta facendo uno sforzo enorme per non venirmi incontro e scuotermi come un pero.

Tanto vale farla finita qui.

Esco da  dietro la siepe  e a testa china m’incammino verso l’auto.

“Ciao Alfred…” 

“Signorino Richard…”

“Come…”

“L’orologio…”

Chiude la mia portiera, gira intorno all’auto e si accomoda alla guida.

Non una sola parola viene detta e questo è anche peggio.

Guardo l’orologio. Uno di quelli che Bruce ha dato a tutti noi e penso che per forza non ce li avrebbe dati senza uno scopo. 

Segnalatore GPS. 

Ad averci pensato.

Questo è il punto. Bruce pensa a cose come questa a velocità warp. Barbara a velocità luce. A me non è nemmeno passato per la mente. Non diventerò mai l’investigatore che Bruce vuole che io diventi.

Però ho trovato Andrew Zucco. Alla vecchia maniera, mettendo le gambe prima del cervello e perdendomi, ma l’ho trovato.

Quando la giusta ed inevitabile tempesta di strilli ed urla sarà passato, il fatto che abbia stanato Andrew Zucco resterà un fatto ineluttabile.

“Alfred…”

“Si, signorino Richard?”

“Andrew Zucco alloggia in quel motel 6.”

“Affilerò la spada.” Mi risponde.

Si. Sono nei guai, e ci sarò per un pezzo, ma potrei giurare che la punta del baffo di Alfred s’è alzata d’almeno tre millimetri.


End file.
